Inner Demons
by Cpt. Ritter
Summary: John Sheppard encounters a strange man on an alien planet, but he's got to face his own demons before he can even consider what the man has said, let alone what it will mean to the Pegasus galaxy. SHEYLA Complete
1. An Old Man

I don't own Stargate Atlantis, as much as I wish I did. The characters are merely being... borrowed for a bit, for there own protection.

Beta'd by Angw

**Inner Demons**

By Cpt. Ritter

John Sheppard jogged down to the gate room. He was a few minutes late. Rodney McKay was waiting impatiently, his hand in the gate. John checked the safety on his gun. "Where are Teyla and Ronon?" He asked.

"Already through the gate, let's go." Rodney replied, annoyed.

"Like I need encouragement from you Rodney." John stepped through the gate, emerging on the other side.

Teyla and Ronon were waiting at the base of the stargate. The planet was fairly desolate, with no obvious villages, but barren forests surrounded the the stargate. The ground was composed of dry grass, with little vegetation of any kind.

"You are late John." Teyla said.

"Not necessarily," John replied, "the mission doesn't start until I step through the gate." John smiled.

"More laziness Sheppard." Ronon remarked.

The insult didn't faze John. "Nah, just finishing some last minute reports that should've been done two weeks ago. Rodney, what's on the agenda for today?"

"There's a set of ruins just north of here, maybe a kilometer."

"Ancient ruins, as in Atlantis ancients." John smirked.

"Yeah. The initial team didn't find much."

"But you think there'll be something there."

"Yeah, that's about the gist of it."

"Okay, let's get moving." John took point, using the ancient version of a compass to keep him moving in the right direction. He suppressed a breath flash of annoyance as Teyla and Ronon began talking about the Athosian combat arts. It bothered him, but he just passed it off as his imagination. "What do you think we'll find here?" He asked Rodney.

"Oh I don't know, probably nothing. If we're lucky, we'll find some writing on the walls."

"And if we're extremely lucky, a ZPM."

"The odds of that are..."  
"Yeah, I know, extremely low. No need to quote them Rodney."

"Right, forgot you didn't like odds."

"No, I just don't need you showing how much smarter you are than me."

Teyla laughed at something.

John glanced over his shoulder, feeling the same flash of annoyance as before. He suppressed it again. "Besides Rodney, do you truly need to constantly remind me of my inferiority."

"Come on John." Rodney replied. "You know that Atlantis needs you. Your the only one who can use Ancient technology like a second skin."

John smiled, an image coming to his mind. "Bad analogy Rodney."

"Yeah... uhhh... more like a third hand."

John shuddered. "You're not getting better Rodney."

"Why don't you let me think about that one for a while?"

"Sure, it doesn't really matter. Just making small talk."

"Don't you usually do that with Teyla?"  
"Yeah, but as you noticed..." John tried to keep his tone even. "she's busy at the moment."

Rodney didn't notice the annoyance in John's tone, or if he did, he didn't say anything.

John reached the ruins first. The ruins were not much, a few structures that resembled buildings, albeit with caved in roofs and holes in the wall. He wandered around idly, looking at the various markings on the walls. It was in ancient, he had seen enough of the language to know that. He couldn't begin to read it however.

In the center of the ruins, was a single stone slab, big enough to be a table. John wiped some of the dust from it. The stone was chipped, and marked with something. He blew away more of the dust, trying to get a clear picture.

The marking was red, almost blood red. A pointed object of some kind, John guess some kind of sword, was the most obvious part of the marking. As John looked at it, he kept getting a feeling of dread. He placed his hands on the sides of the table, looking at the marking.

As he looked at it more, he almost thought he saw it begin to glow. Suddenly, the entire center of the ruins was surrounded by a shield. John instinctively reached for his P90, bringing it into a ready position. He looked through the shield. Rodney was stationary, not even flinching. Teyla and Ronon were the same, sitting together on the ground.

"Teyla!" He called. "Ronon! Rodney!"

None of them moved, none of them flinched. He reached forward with his hand, trying to see if he could push through the force field. His hand jerked back as he touched the force field, an electrical shock making his hand numb. He turned back to the table. It was definitely glowing.

He lower his P90, looking down at the table again. He now saw a very small crease line, indicating that the table was not just a table. The area covered by the pointed object suddenly split into two openings, revealing a rock. The rock was elevated so that it's rounded dome sat above the table level.

John reached forward and the dome split into two haves. Inside was a small cylinder. He tentatively reached for it, cautious for any more surprises. He picked it up, this time nothing happened. He rolled it in his hand, looking for anything that might lead him as to how it worked.

At the base of it was a button. Holding it away from him, he pressed the button. A blade seemed to emerge from the handle, extending to the length of a sword. Surprisingly, it didn't weigh anything. Even the handle was incredibly light in his grasp.

He flipped it around several times, not sure what to make of it. He guessed it reminded him vaguely of the lightsabers from the movie Star Wars, although it was much less flamboyant. For starters, it was a dull grey color, not any number of bright colors available for a lightsaber.

Suddenly a figure appeared. John jumped, raising his P90 at the figure. The figure was dressed in some kind of elaborate robes, with a long grey beard. He looked human, or at least close. John had seen stranger things in the Pegasus galaxy.

"Hello." He said after a few moments of silence.

"Greetings, and welcome to my sanctuary." The figure replied enthusiastically.

"Mind telling me why my friends are... well, not moving."

"That is because in here, time has no meaning. You can go back in time, or forward. You can see the evolution of an entire species."

"Yeah, why the force field?" John held his P90 steady.

"Only one may use it. Only one with the genes of the ancestors."

"Genes? I know I have the ancient gene." John emphasized the singular 'gene'.

"No, that is where you are mistaken. You are the first apprentice to visit this place in a very long time."  
"I think you've got the wrong guy. I'm Colonel John Sheppard, United States Air Force. My friends are Doctor McKay, Teyla, and Ronon."

"You are not the wrong person. You have come here, retrieved the sacred blade. Only an apprentice can do that."

"If your referring to the lightsaber. You can have it. I'm not even sure what I did to get it."

"You did what all apprentice's do. They must discover the blade, simply by understanding the altar. It leads to much greater things."

"Look, I'd really appreciate it if I could talk to my friends." The man with the beard continued, completely oblivious. John retracted the blade, then set the handle back on the altar. Nothing happened.

"... of course this is a great decision. If you need time to think, the you need to just ask."  
"Hey." John snapped. "I need a lot of time to think, with my friends."

"Of course, you needed only say so. I do hope you return. You are needed to continue the order of time." The man disappeared.

The force field shimmered, then disappeared. John stepped slowly outside the boundaries of the field. "Rodney, pack it up, we're leaving."

"But we just got here, there's countless..."  
"Just get moving!" John yelled.

"What is happening?" Teyla asked.

"No time to explain. Back to the gate."

John jogged into the woods, Rodney struggling to keep up, with Teyla and Ronon brining up the rear. As he glanced at his compass, he couldn't shake what the man had said. _That is because here, time has no meaning._ How can time have no meaning. He had always known that time was limited, that at one point he would grow old and eventually die. He hoped that it was measured in eighty plus years.

They reached the stargate, Rodney began to dial, painfully slowly. John suppressed the urge to yell at Rodney to pick up the pace. Finally, Rodney finished. John sent his IDC then motioned for them to enter the gate. Rodney walked through first, followed by Teyla, then Ronon, and finally John himself.

John stepped through the other side of the gate, into Atlantis' control room. He couldn't have found the place more inviting. It was not some strange world, it was home. As in truly home, the one place he felt he belonged.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked as she walked down the steps.

"I don't know." Rodney said, the sarcasm dripping in his voice. "Maybe you should ask John, he's the one who suddenly yelled at us to get back to the gate."

"Shut up Rodney." John snapped. "You three weren't moving when I found this."

"What do you mean not moving. We'd been there all of two minutes before you yelled at us to leave."  
"No, we'd been there around ten. A force field appeared, trapping me in the center."

"Not that I saw." Ronon commented dryly.

"It happened." John snapped angrily. "That happened after I dusted off an altar in the center of the ruins. Suddenly, this rock comes out of the altar, splits in two and gives me a lightsaber."

"A what?" Elizabeth asked, incredulous.

"Not really a lightsaber, just a handle with an extending blade. I just call it a lightsaber. Anyway, he said that there, time had no meaning. Then he rambled on for at least five minutes about me being an apprentice to some order of time or something."

"What happened then?"  
"He tells me that if I need time to think, all I have to do is ask. I say I need a lot of time. Then he disappears, the force field drops and I tell everyone to get out of there."

"Do have any proof?"  
"You don't trust me?"

"Teyla did you see anything?"

"No Doctor Weir." Teyla replied. "I was speaking with Ronon when John told us to get out of there. I do not remember any force field."

"John, go see Doctor Beckett."

"What?" John asked, shocked. "You think I'm crazy?"  
"I just think your under a lot of stress, now please, go see Carson."

"Alright, but I know what I saw."

"I'm sure you did John." Rodney mocked. "There's just a lack of concrete evidence to show that anything really happened."  
"I yelled for you guys as soon as the force field came up, you guys didn't respond. None of you moved a muscle the entire time I was talking to him. You didn't move until I left the center area."

"It took us ten minutes to get there, two minutes there, and ten minutes back." Rodney showed John his watch. "We arrived at 0930, we left at 0952. It now 0955."

"That can't be right." John said, looking at his watch. "I know we must've spent at least ten minutes up there. It should be just after ten."

"John please see Doctor Beckett." Teyla said firmly.

John flinched away from her glare. She thought he was crazy too. It hurt more than he could imagine. All those times he'd stood up for her, and she'd just dropped him like he was a brick. He glanced at Ronon. Ronon was a blank slate, no emotion. John turned around and began walking to the infirmary.


	2. Flashes of Annoyance

_Beta'd by Angw_

"You're not gonna find anything." John said as Carson finished drawing some blood from John's arm.

"We'll just have to wait for the test results." Carson replied, pulling out a pen light.

"You know I hate those things." John flinched as Carson tried to look at John's eyes with the light.

"Just hold still Colonel, or I'll have the nurses restrain you." Carson held John's eyelid open. "Okay, a little redness, common from gate travel."

"Am I done Carson?" John didn't hide his annoyance.

"I'm going to tell Elizabeth you're a little stressed but otherwise perfectly healthy. You shouldn't be seeing things that detailed in your kind of health."

"But you're still going to do the blood work."

"Yes Colonel. Who knows, you may just have some strange chemical in your body that made you see that."

"I'm going to hope that you find nothing." John swung his legs off the bed and jumped off, landing easily on his feet. He hated the infirmary, but as a soldier, he tended to be here a lot.

He walked to his quarters. His room was fairly bland, with little to embellish it. He had his computer on his dressor, a duffel bag full of his own personal garments, various other bag including his sparring pack, and a single book. He hadn't even finished the first chapter.

He grabbed his sparring pack from the under his bed, knowing he was already late for his daily sparring with Teyla. He quickly changed into a clean shirt and shorts, then headed for the gym. He was hoping Teyla would be waiting for him.

In a manner of speaking, she was. She and Ronon were circling each other, each holding two sticks apiece. Judging by the amount of sweat on both of them, they had been at this since they'd gotten back. John felt the now familiar flash of annoyance. He suppressed it. He hated it. He couldn't blame Teyla, he'd been late.

He'd been held up, to be precise. John wasn't sure if he was pissed that Teyla hadn't backed him up, or that Carson had poked and prodded him for a good half hour before letting him go. He decided he'd at least pretend it was the latter.

He dropped his bag in the corner, just as Teyla's and Ronon's sticks began to crash into each other in a flurry of movement. John retrieved his two sticks from the bag and sat on the windowsill. He tried to just simply focus Ronon out of his mind.

He watched Teyla's graceful parries and blocks. She had a certain style to fighting that he'd never mastered. He admired her for it. He also knew that she was the only woman he'd ever really enjoyed getting beaten up by. Not that he'd been beaten up by many women.

He couldn't ignore Ronon though, half the time Ronon would block John's view of Teyla. Ronon compensated for a lack of grace by simply making a raw amount of attacks. None of Teyla's graceful strikes ever seemed to hit home, and even if they did, Ronon wouldn't flinch. Teyla was tough enough so that she wouldn't let him make attacks that could hurt her and absorbed his weaker ones.

John felt annoyance rise to the surface again as the hours ticked by. He didn't even know why he stayed for so long. He couldn't bury his annoyance so easily this time. It was a force to be reckoned with. He suppressed it the best he could, trying not to let it show.

He looked at his watch. It was 1:30 in the afternoon. John swore under his breath. He'd had a scheduled debriefing with Elizabeth at 1:00. He collected his pack, feeling slightly dejected and incredibly frustrated.

"Where are you going John?" Teyla asked in between blocking Ronon's wild strikes.

"Where do you think?" John snapped in return. "I've got work to do." He walked from the gym, not sure how he felt anymore. He was angry, sure. He was frustrated, sure. Above all, he was annoyed. He'd just spent the last three hours waiting for his chance to spar with Teyla. He'd had their scheduled practice three and a half hours earlier, and Teyla had seemed so oblivious to it all.

John resisted the urge to slam his hand into the wall. He knew the pain would make it easier, but it wouldn't make him presentable for Elizabeth. He dumped his stuff in his room and changed back into his uniform. He then walked through the halls towards Elizabeth's office.

He entered her office with a scowl on his face, still angry as hell. "Sorry I missed my debriefing Elizabeth." He said, sitting in the chair in front of her desk.

"Carson said he released you are 10:30." Elizabeth replied.

"He did, I then went for my regular sparring session with Teyla."

"Must've been quite a session."

"Yeah... for Ronon and Teyla. I didn't do anything." John couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"Don't you and Teyla generally spar around 10:00 every morning?"

"Yeah, I guess today she had more fun with Ronon." John's eyes narrowed. "But I don't want to talk about that. Do you believe me about what I saw?"  
"Carson's said that he believes you're in perfect health, except for a bit of stress."  
"But not enough to cause hallucinations." John's voice rose. "I'm not crazy." He suddenly sighed, taking a deep breath. "Sorry Elizabeth. Sometimes I'm get like that."

"What's bothering you John?"

"If I'm that transparent, why don't you tell me?" John turned away.

"The point here John, is for you to admit it to yourself. Don't worry about the debriefing, I know you enjoy spending time with Teyla."

John stood up and walked out. "Mostly." He whispered to himself as he stepped back into the halls. As he walked by his quarters he briefly considered grabbing his pack and heading back down to the gym, hoping Ronon was done. He quickly remembered that Ronon rarely left the gym and if they weren't sparring anymore, it's because Teyla was done. That meant he'd end up sparring with Ronon. He didn't care for that.

The whole reason he had picked up the Athosian fighting arts was so he could spend time every day with Teyla. He'd thought that by learning that, he could learn about her. He'd learned a lot, or at least he thought he had. The thing that bothered him was how Teyla seemed to have forgotten about that.

He returned to his room, locking the door behind him. He really didn't want to be disturbed for a little while. He opened his laptop and put it on his lap as he sat on his bed. He called up his word processor and began writing in the file he had saved as journal. He hadn't minded the almost useless computer. The only things he used it for was journaling and watching the occasional DVD he borrowed from any number of the other members of the Atlantis expedition.

He remembered fondly the first time he'd shown his football game to Teyla. He had shown it to the whole gang. They had all gotten together in the control room and watched it on one of the big display screens. Ford had helped to get some popcorn. John had spent half the game trying to explain the concept of football to Teyla. He laughed at that. It had been a really special time.

He missed Ford. His second in command until recently. Ford always had a smile on his face and was always ready to lend a hand. Ford would always find a way to make something more exciting or cheerful. Ford enjoyed just being with John, Teyla, and even Rodney, as much as none of them would admit it.

Rodney had complained about how uncivilized football was, saying that the only real sport was hockey. John, in between explaining football to Teyla, was defending his sport as an American. Rodney had gone on to bring the political differences between America and Canada into the mix. At the end of the night, they all admitted it had been fun, even Elizabeth had shown up half way through the game.

He finished his entry. He saved it and then closed the window. He then pulled up the next of his unfinished reports. He smiled as he realized he only had one to go. All his midnight cramming had paid off in that respect. He continued typing about their most recent mission to the planet with the prisoners. He knew Elizabeth didn't need the report, but Stargate Command did.

Every week they would open a wormhole to Stargate Command and send reports, which were then sent to the International Committee for Oversight into Stargate Operations. Occasionally, the committee would have requests for the expedition that would be sent by radio during the weekly communications. John missed the good old days without communication with Earth.

In those days, he could delay reports for months. As long as he had a good excuse for Elizabeth, he was fine. He didn't have to worry about pleasing his military superiors back on Earth. All he had to do was make sure that the ends justified the means in all situations. That was easy enough. If he screwed up, he just had to fix it the next time.

Now, his every action was under scrutiny, especially with his new promotion. There were things he didn't really like about his new rank. Sure, he liked the pay and he enjoyed working in Atlantis, but he didn't like the constant scrutiny from his superior officers back on Earth, nor did he like Colonel Caldwell constantly badgering him about the chain of command.

He finished the report with his typical flair. He read it over quickly, realizing that it read like an action novel, but that was his favorite type, if he read any. He then dragged all the files into Elizabeth's folder on the wireless network. He didn't understand how the whole wireless deal worked, but he knew it meant he didn't have to actually bring his laptop all the way up to her office.

He closed his laptop, set it back on top his dresser. He then made sure it was plugged in to the Atlantian version of a power outlet, using a customized adapter developed by the geeks in the city, primarily Rodney and Zalenka. He then realized he hadn't eaten lunch and it was 2:30. He walked from his room down to the mess hall.

Luckily, the chief cook in the city had plenty of lunches still left. The chef quickly warmed one them up then handed it to John. John took it to his usual seat near the edge of the outside balcony. He grabbed a cup of water along the way. He forked a piece of the meat, enjoying the simplicity of it. Eating was always fun when you were hungry.

John was alone for only a few minutes before Lieutenant Cadman came jogging in. She was dressed for exercise, shorts and a tee-shirt. She grabbed some food from the chef, then came over to John's table. "This seat taken?" She asked.

"Not right now." John replied. "Considering it's 2:30 in the afternoon."

"Yeah, not exactly lunch time." Cadman laughed, forking her first piece of meat. "I take a run and before I know it, it's 2:30 and I'm starving."

"How long did you run for?"  
"Well, I planned on only running for about thirty minutes... that was almost two hours ago. Good thing I'm not still in Rodney's body. He would've died."

John smiled, remembering the absolute weirdness of Rodney and Cadman sharing the same body, Rodney's. "Yeah, Rodney couldn't handle that. Hell, Rodney couldn't handle thirty minutes."

"A ten minute run before bed caused him to be sore for hours when he woke up."

"Ouch. He generally handles it off world."

"Did you really have to make him kiss Carson?"

"Hey, if I hadn't, Carson wouldn't be going out with me right now. Although he does admit, it's a major step up for me to kiss him, rather than Rodney."

John nearly choked on a carrot as he shook with laughter. "Yeah, I certainly hope so."  
"Although I know that Katie really enjoys Rodney's company, surprisingly."

"She's a geek, he's a geek. It's a match made in heaven, for those two anyway." John's voice was distant as he said it.

"Something bothering you Colonel?"

"Now why would you say that?"

"I don't know, woman's intuition." Cadman threw her hands in the air. "All I know is that guys don't speak distantly unless somethings bothering them."  
"You'd make a good shrink."  
"Uhhh, no way. Leave that to Heightmeyer, she's the one who enjoys all that psychological crap. I just know things."

"Comes from being a marine?"  
"Actually, comes from being me. I made it a habit in high school to watch others. Taught me a lot actually."

"And what is it that you think is bothering me?"

"You've got some personal issues."  
"Personal Issues?" John raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, whatever your definition of it is." Cadman paused and sighed. "Look, it's not my business to say any more, but whatever it is, it means a lot to you."

"I'll give you that."

"Just follow your instincts. You don't want to wait until it might be too late."

"That rhymes."

Cadman laughed. "Yeah, it'd make a good poem."

John finished the last of his meal. "Thanks for the company Lieutenant."

"Anytime Colonel."

John deposited his plate and cup at the kitchen window and then headed back into Atlantis. Cadman had made a point. He knew he had some issues, some inner demons. He just wasn't sure what he really wanted, or how he'd go about getting it. He had a long way to go.


	3. Living City

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, you may or may not realize how much they mean to me as a writer.

Beta done by Angw and Trickster's Queen of War

XXX

John went back to his room. He grabbed his sparring pack and withdrew the two sticks. He took a deep breath before taking time to stretch and prepare himself for practice. He stretched like a football player, legs and arms first, followed by neck and then his fingers.

He clenched the sticks in his hands. He knew that he had to practice hard if he was to have any chance against Ronon. He normally wouldn't practice too hard, he enjoyed just spending time with Teyla.

He twirled the sticks as he remembered the first technique Teyla had taught him. _Smooth and simple, elegant movements. They are the beginnings of the Athosians fighting arts._ He focused on slowly fighting an imaginary version of Teyla. He had fought her enough to know how she fought.

He worked each movement until he was proficient in each. He then started to string the moves together, learning how to correctly balance his feet so that he wouldn't trip during a fight. _The sticks are nothing more than an extension of your body._ John channeled his every thought into the slow graceful art.

He slowly worked into jumps and twists, refraining from twirling the sticks. He simply let them become an extension to his body. He constantly watched all around him, partially to avoid hitting his stuff, partially to prepare for when he next had a chance to fight Teyla.

_Think several moves ahead of what your doing. Know what your enemy will do simply by watching them._ He watched the imaginary version of Teyla as she fought and parried his subtle trusts and jabs. He knew what Teyla could do, he just had to master how to counter when she attacked.

He kept his attacks simple, never stringing more than two together. He balanced easily on his two feet, giving ground as necessary and taking it as the opportunity presented itself. He was in a zone of perfect concentration, his every being focused on the task of preparation.

_The second tier of the arts involve defending yourself better. You must be able to shunt you enemy's attacks away from you, only then can you attack._ He stopped attacking all together, only blocking and shunting. He could easily block with his two hands, provided he didn't focus on returning the attacks.

The advantage to shunting was that it allowed him to make an attack while his opponent, in this case the imaginary Teyla, was already fully committed and not defending. He worked on shifting his weight so that he could easily swap sticks for blocking, always leading him with one free stick to fight back with.

If he timed it right, he could hit his opponent with his elbow as he shunted an attack away with the same arm. All he had to do was make sure it was almost instant. He also had to be spinning away as soon as he did it because she would have the immediate advantage.

He finally stopped practicing hours later, covered in sweat. His every muscle ached. He placed his sticks back into his pack, then threw it under the bed. He quickly took a shower before heading back out into the city.

Tonight was the Athosian's treat for the people of Atlantis. It had become a weekly tradition. Once a week, the Athosians would come back from the mainland and serve a traditional Athosian dinner. John generally enjoyed the meals. They were different and he generally got to talk to Teyla for a long time.

He took his plate from the kitchen, thanking the Athosians inside. He then walked to the outside balcony and was almost to his normal table when he spotted Teyla and Ronon. He could suppress the irritation he felt. Scowling bitterly, he turned and found Elizabeth sitting alone near the center of the balcony. "This seat taken?" He asked, trying to keep the bitterness from his voice.

"No, of course not." Elizabeth replied, motioning for him to sit. "Though I thought you sat with Teyla during this night."

"Most the time I do." John breathed deeply, trying to let the bitterness out of his body. "Just not tonight apparently."

Elizabeth glanced over at Teyla and Ronon. "It's good to see Ronon having some company though. Lord knows he needs it."

John snorted at that. "I just wish it wasn't my company."

"John..."

John held up a hand. "Pretend I didn't say that. Did you get my reports?"

"Yeah. Just finished reading through them before dinner. I edited a couple of them to make them a little more professional."

"What do you mean?"

"John, I've spent the last several years of my life writing reports for people. I know what they want and I want to make sure you stay here in Atlantis."

"I know, they read like action novels, but that doesn't mean they're not professional."

"I didn't say that. I've just got a little more experience than you do. I'm trying to help John."

"I know, sorry I snapped at you. I've been a little stressed lately."

"Carson finished with your blood work."

"And?"  
"Nothing anonymous. You're in perfect health, as far as he's concerned."

"Believe me now."

"I can't see any reason not to, though I think we're going to avoid that planet for the time being. I've scheduled your team for your next mission tomorrow afternoon, somewhere around 3:30."

"Where are we headed?"

"P3Z-885. The stargate is in orbit so you'll need to take a jumper."

"Any idea what we'll encounter?"

"No, so keep Atlantis a secret."

"Atlantis was recently destroyed by the Wraith. I know."

"Good, finished your book yet?"

"Uhh... not really. I still haven't finished the first chapter yet."

"You're the only person on Atlantis who hasn't exhausted their books yet. You know that... right?"

"Of course. I also know that I spend the least time reading."

"By least time, once in a blue moon."

"The moon doesn't get blue here."

Elizabeth laughed. "No, but you know what I mean."  
"Of course I do. That's why I made the joke." John forced a smile.

Elizabeth finished the last of her meal. "This was a great idea, to have the Athosians do this."

"Yeah..." John replied distantly. "I really did enjoy the meals."

Elizabeth ignored John's distant reply. "It's also a real moral booster for both of our people. The Atlantis personnel don't ever get something like this. The Athosians really enjoy seeing the people the owe so much to, enjoying something as simple as a traditional Athosian meal."

"That's true." John finished the last of his food. "Thanks for the company Elizabeth." John stood to get up. He collected his plate and cup. He handed them to the kitchen staff before heading back to his room.

He opened his computerized journal once again as soon as he got there, adding another page to today's already several page entry. He felt bitter. Generally tonight was his night with Teyla. They'd sit there for at hours, talking about everything. From Earth and it's customs to Teyla's people and their customs. John never realized how much he enjoyed that time. He guessed he took it for granted.

Once finished with the journal he walked out onto his balcony. It was an advantage to having a room built along the outer wall. He could look down upon the city, glowing with light. The waves lightly splashed against the floating city. He scratched his head. He was glad that some things never changed.

"Colonel Sheppard." Rodney's voice came over John's radio.

John walked over to it and pressed the button. "Sheppard here. What do you want Rodney?"

"Could you come down to the chair room? I need you to help me run some tests on the new ZPM."

"Coming Rodney." John shoved his radio into his jacket pocket and walked out of his room, locking the door on the way out. He was in no hurry to find Rodney. He knew he was going to be there for at least an hour, if not more. It's not like he had anything he was doing. If it had been a typical Athosian meal night, he would've been spending time with Teyla right now.

As he entered the chair room, he noticed Rodney was under the control console. John guessed Rodney was making the chair use less energy or something equally brilliant. John really didn't care, if it worked great, if it didn't oh well. "I'm guessing you want me in the chair." He said.

"Yeah... I want you to think about recharging the drones."

"Is that even possible?" John sat down in the chair, which activated instantly to his presence. His fingers found their natural grooves in the gel on the arms of the chair. He concentrated on exactly what Rodney told him, recharging the drones.

"Well?" Rodney asked impatiently.

"Got it!" John stated triumphantly. "Recharging drones at a rate of three drones per second."

Rodney started messing with the control console.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"Just checking your readings." Rodney replied, concentrating more on his work than on answering John's question. Rodney let out a startled cry, the a laugh.

"Is that your best evil laugh Rodney?" John asked sarcastically.

"No... it's my best happy laugh. We have actual drone regeneration. I need you to keep concentrating until it's full. I'll be watching the power drain, we don't want to deplete the ZPM."

"That'd be bad." John continued focusing on the drones. He could feel each one being created, could see through each of them. They were rapidly filling up the formerly depleted bay. John loved that about Atlantian technology. It was almost like working with a dog or cat, only a whole lot cooler.

Through the chair, Atlantis was talking to him. He could hear it as if it was a person standing next to him. He could see what had happened to it. He could see every scar from the battles it had been through. He could feel the imprints the ancients had left behind on the city. It was like listening to a real person, even though it was the city.

"Rodney," he said, in awe. "the city's talking to me."

"What do you mean?" Rodney's voice was skeptical.

"It's like working with a dog or a cat. It's alive."

"You mean it's sentient?"

"Assuming that word means what I think it means then yes. I'm feeling all kinds of things."

"Describe a few."  
"Well, it happy to be awake again, it slept for a very long time."

"Something more useful."

"It's been repairing damage to it since it got the ZPM."

"Are you serious, like a self repair system."

"Yeah, it still needs us to help it, but it's fixing the stuff we can't reach."

"Oh my god. It's like we're in a living being."

"And I'm the conduit. This chair interfaces me with the city's mind."

"How come you never felt it before?"

"Could have something to do with the city not having a ZPM."

"Why thank you Colonel, you have a talent for stating the obvious."

"Shut up Rodney. I'm the only one who can do this."

"We're all pointedly aware of it. Now concentrate on the drones, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Where're you going?"

"To go find Elizabeth, I need to tell her about this."

"Take your time." John said to the empty room.

_He will_ The city echoed.

"Wow. This is cool!" John's voice was quiet, almost inaudible.

_We are glad to be awake again._

"Glad to know your enjoying yourselves. Sorry it took us so long."

_Sorry it took you so long to find us._

"How about we call it even?

_But first apprentice, you must heed our advice._

"You know about the old man?" John was shocked.

_Yes, he was a caretaker so long ago, before we slept. He and his order gambled everything to try and save Atlantis._

"But they failed, right?"

_Yes, the evidence is clear with your arrival. The ancestors left their legacy for you, their children._

"Just hope we can live up to your expectations. You said I had to heed your advice?"

_Yes, you heart is clouded apprentice. Your mind must make peace with your heart before you can begin the journey._

"The journey to where?"

_The end of this war. You have the strength within you to stop the Wraith._

"How do I do that?"

_Make peace with yourself Colonel Sheppard, then worry about having the strength._

"How the hell do I do that?" John asked.

The city didn't reply.


	4. Nightmare

Rodney returned with Elizabeth several hours later. John wasn't surprised. He withdrew from the chair. He stood up and scratched his head. It had been a draining experience, but one he wasn't ashamed of. "Hey Elizabeth, what's up." He didn't have to force his smile.

"Rodney says that the city's alive." Elizabeth stated plainly.

"In a manner of speaking." Rodney replied. "The way Colonel Sheppard described it..."  
"I can describe it Rodney." John snapped angrily. "It's like talking to a person, it has feelings."

"Great, the city has feelings now; I just got done telling her about your whole dog argument."

"It felt like a dog or a cat at first, but then it really started talking to me. I could hear the words as if they were being spoken to me. It was really cool."

"Anything more..."

"Shut up Rodney." Elizabeth said breathlessly. "You're saying the city truly is alive."  
"Yeah, it woke back up when we hooked up the ZPM, or so it says. It told me all kinds of other things to, I just think it was making small talk."

"What did it say?"

"'_Yes, you heart is clouded apprentice. Your mind must make peace with your heart before you can begin the journey.' _That's what it said to me. Honestly, I'm not sure what to make of it."

"Maybe it's referring to what's been bothering you John."

"Possibly..." John shook his head. "But if that's it, I've got to figure it out on my own."

"And the drones?"

"Fully recharged. We've got millions of them now. Enough to destroy a fleet of more than a hundred hive ships."

"That's great news." Elizabeth was speechless. "Now why don't you get some rest, it's getting late."

John glanced at his watch. It was 22:00. "Yeah, I'll probably run for a bit, then I'll turn in." John turned and walked back to his room, feeling slightly unnerved, but also realized that he hadn't had to tell Elizabeth or Rodney everything the city had told him. They would've sent him back to Carson.

He decided that he'd jog the distance to his quarters instead of using the transporter. He picked up his pace as he left the chair room, jogging down the flights of stairs until he got to the lower floor of the city. Once there, he jogged along the length of the city until he was in the region with his room.

He climbed a set of stairs that got him onto his floor, then doubled back across the floor and to his room. He was acutely aware of passing Teyla's room just before he came to his own. Every time he went by, his heart rate would increase. Enough to make him sweat a little and get nervous. He almost laughed at himself. He didn't get nervous, expect when he was around Teyla.

He stopped in front of his door and opened it. He stepped into his room and then locked the door behind him. He breathed deeply. He then went over to his bathroom and filled a cup full of water. He drank it deeply, then changed into his usual sleeping clothes, a black tee-shirt and black gym shorts.

He collapsed onto his bed and slipped under the covers. He immediately felt himself drift off to sleep. He occasionally ran before bed just so he could fall asleep like this. He couldn't have slept normally with as much on his mind as he did.

He found himself on a wraith ship. He didn't know how he got there or why. His P90 was in his hands. It was a slight reassurance. He had a life signs detector in his other hand. The halls seemed to stretch into infinity. He resisted the urge to scream.

Teyla's voice pierced the gloom. "John!" She was screaming. "Help me."  
"Hang on." He replied, racing off down the hallway from where the scream had come from. He stopped as he came to yet another intersection, the hallways were all identical. He looked all the directions, and picked the one he felt was right. He didn't have time to wait for her to cry out again.

"JOHN!" Teyla screamed again.

John ran faster, faster than he ever thought he could. Surprisingly, the wraith ship was abandoned. His life signs detector showed nothing, only him in the center. He continued down the hall, coming to another intersection. He swore. "How many of these things are there?"

"John, no JOHN!" Teyla's screamed pierced the gloom from his right.

He immediately set off down the hall to his right, barely stopping to catch his breath. Her scream was becoming more desperate. He tried to move even faster. The hallways seemed to blur even more.

They continued to blur until he finally appeared in a large room. He immediately recognized it as the room where he had killed the keeper. Sitting at the table was Teyla, her skin pale. Her hair seemed frail. He immediately moved to her side.

"Teyla, come on." He said, his voice a whisper.

"Thank you John." She replied.

Just as he began to pick her up, she rapidly began to age. He stood in horror as she turned to dust in his arms. His heart screamed. His soul burned. He had never known such pain before. He screamed as loud as he could. "TEYLA!"

He awoke to his own scream. He immediately checked the area around him. He was in his room, on Atlantis. He was covered in sweat. His covers were wrapped around him. He forced himself to breath.

"John?" Teyla's voice was muffled from behind his door.

He mentally unlocked and opened the door from his bed. He was a mess, his breathing was still rapid. His heart was still pounding in his rib cage. He just couldn't get a hold of himself. It had been so real.

"Are you alright?" She asked, coming to his side.

"Nightmare." John croaked.

"Bad?" She asked, seeing through him.

"Yeah." He forced himself to breathe three times slowly. His heart seemed to slow down its relentless assault.

"Tell me." She said. It was a command, not a request.

"I was on a wraith ship, alone. Suddenly, I hear you scream my name. I try to follow you as you continue to scream. The hallways were all distorted and wrong. I never encountered an actual wraith." He paused looking for a reaction. There was none, he continued. "Eventually, I found myself in the room where the keeper fed, like on the ship where we rescued you. You were there. You look like you were sick. I say 'Teyla, come on.' You reply by saying 'Thank you John.' Then, as I pick you up to get you out of there, you turn to dust in my arms."

"I have never heard of such a dream. In my nightmares, we are here on Atlantis, but there are wraith."

"It was just a dream." John wished he could convince himself of that. "Just a dream." He echoed.

"If you are sure." Teyla left something unsaid. "Will you be alright?"  
"Yeah. I said I'd always be here for you. Glad it works both ways." John said. "I'll be fine." He watched as Teyla left, feeling his heart keenly. He was slightly reassured, she wasn't avoiding him. He closed his door again with his mind.

He stood and walked out onto his balcony. The city was lit like the Manhattan skyline, but it was quiet. There were no sounds of a real city. He knew the reason for it. They only occupied maybe an eighth of the city, if that. He breathed deeply before turning back to his bed.

XXXX

He woke the next morning just after 8:00. He had slept peacefully for the remainder of the night, but he still couldn't get his dream out of his head. He realized painfully just how much he cared for Teyla, maybe more than he should.

He took a quick shower and changed into his uniform, putting on a fresh shirt and pants. He then walked down the hall to the transporter. He pressed the button that would take him back into the central tower of Atlantis, where the breakfast was being served.

He walked into the cafeteria, a slight spring in his step. He grabbed a plate full of the Athosian version of pancakes, smiling at the memory of the first time he ate them. He went to sit at his regular table, which was unoccupied. He breathed deeply. At least Teyla and Ronon weren't sitting at it.

His table was by the edge of the outdoor cafeteria, from it he could see out onto the vast ocean and look down upon the city. He enjoyed the view and enjoyed the company when Teyla showed up. She was absent though, so he ate his food in silence.

After finishing, he walked back to his room and changed into his sparring gear. He was determined not to be late today. After all, it wasn't everyday that he got to spar with a beautiful woman. _Actually_, he thought to himself, _it was_.

He arrived right on time, his watch said exactly 10:00 when he arrived. The gym was empty. He was slightly in shock, Teyla was never late. He dropped his pack, withdrawing the two sticks he used in sparring. He quickly stretched his legs, then his arms.

He carefully and artfully started practicing, remembering everything he had done in his quarters yesterday. He almost laughed as it was easy. It wouldn't be for long. He didn't work any really fancy moves, only the basics. He focused on always being on the defense with one stick and alternating between offense and defense with the other.

He was a ninja, his moves were smooth, his stance untouchable. He shifted his weight between his legs easily, already battling the imaginary Teyla that he always fought when he practiced. His imaginary Teyla was perfect, unbeatable, but he was better than perfect. He was unique. He could feel something growing inside him. What was it? Confidence? Strength? He didn't care, whatever it was, it was the greatest feeling he'd ever felt.

He glanced at his watch, it was 11:30. Teyla was still not present. John felt a sudden surge of pain as he easily imagined the worse. She couldn't have forgotten. She had just seen him last night. She couldn't have.

He sat down and waited, he could do that much. He sat on the windowsill, and closed his eyes, searching for something within the new feeling he had inside of him. It had to have the answer, there was no other way. He waited for anything to come.

He opened his eyes a half hour later. There was still no one in the gym. He put his sticks back into his pack. He picked up his pack and headed down the hall again. The spring in his step was gone; instead his footfalls were heavy, almost defeated. His heart seemed to have disappeared. He was angry, it took him awhile to even begin to understand why.

He was obsessed with her. Her every move, her every step was pure heaven for him. Only his worst fears were coming true, not his greatest hopes. For all he knew, she didn't feel anything for him. He swore, slamming his fist into the wall. Physical pain numbed his own mental pain for a breath moment.

He hated obsession. He hated that once again it had taken hold of him. Each time had been the same... pain. He knew the pain all to well. He knew the anger that held his heart. He hated it all.

He arrived at his quarters in a fury. He quickly suppressed it as he changed into his uniform. He was supposed to be better than that. He could hide it, but it was still there. It was always going to be there. He tried to bury it down in the darkest portion of his heart.

He had mostly succeeded by the time he got to the control room. He still didn't have the spring in his step, but he managed to make his footfalls less heavy, hiding the pain inside him. He poked his head into Elizabeth's office. "Anyone home?" He asked in his usual sarcasm.

"Come in John." Elizabeth replied. "How did your sparing with Teyla go?"

"It didn't happen." John replied, trying to sound nonchalant. "She never showed."

"It's not like Teyla to miss appointments or be late."

"No, it's not. That's what bothering me. This is the second day in a row in which she's not sparred with me. I've actually practiced." John genuinely smiled at that thought.

"If I see her, I'll tell you." Elizabeth offered.

"Thanks. Not sure what's going on, but whatever it is," John stood, "it's important to her. Apparently more important that teaching me how to fight."

"I need someone to check on Major Lauren and the Alpha Site." Elizabeth said. "You seem like you're not busy."

"Not at the moment. I'll go grab my stuff, then I'll be back." He walked out of her office and down to the armory. He was halfway down to the armory when he found Teyla... and Ronon.

They were standing outside on a balcony. Teyla was still in her night clothes. Ronon was missing his shirt. John resisted the urge to barge in. He instead placed his ear to the door, forcing the door to remain closed for him.

"Last night was disturbing. John had a dream of me being taken by the wraith." Teyla was saying.

"Can we not talk about Sheppard?" Ronon asked, sounding annoyed.

"I am trying to confide in you, is it truly that difficult for you to be sympathetic."

"Sheppard has his own problems. He needs to learn to get over them. I had nightmares for years after I was taken. I never bothered anyone with them. Makes me stronger now."  
"And how much stronger would you have been if you'd confided in others."

"I wouldn't. I'd be weaker. That's why I keep things bottled in. That's why you should do the same. I would make those recurring nightmares stop."

John clenched his fists. He'd said that she could confide in him if she'd had a nightmare. Apparently, she'd confided in Ronon. He forced himself to concentrate. He turned from the door and continued walking down the hall. He steps were the rapid pace of a person who'd just had his whole life come crashing down. He swore as he entered the armory.

He grabbed his P90 and his combat vest. He quickly put his radio ear and mouth piece into position on his head. He then zipped it up. He placed two grenades on his belt, along with the standard four clips of ammo. He then walked back out of the armory.

He took the same path back to the control room. He glanced at the balcony where Teyla and Ronon had been. They were gone. He felt relieved. He couldn't take listening in on another of those and wasn't sure if he was mad at Teyla or Ronon. All he knew was that he was mad and he couldn't seem to bury it, no matter how much he tried.

He arrived in the control room ready to go. He need to get off world for a short time. "Dial the Alpha Site." He told the scientist at the DHD. He waited for a few seconds as the gate dialed and as soon as it was open, he stepped through.


	5. Surprise Surprise

John stepped through the other side of the gate and into the world designated, Alpha Site. Waiting for him was Major Lauren. The Major looked bored. John couldn't blame him, this planet was a plain as they get. The stargate was in a small pit that was ringed by forest on one side and mountains on the other.

"Major." John casually saluted him. "How are things at the Alpha Site?"

Lauren turned and started walking into the forest, John followed him. "It's pretty quiet out here." Lauren replied.

"Just the usual."  
"Yeah. We finally finished setting up most of the buildings. We've got the Athosians to thank for that. The three scientists that we have here are busy collecting plants and fungus."

"Your team's with them, I assume."  
"Yeah. I'm the only one who's actually at the base, besides the four Athosians who live here." Lauren led John into the valley where the camp was constructed. "I know it's not much, but it's built from nature and when we're done with it, nature can come back."

The camp wasn't much. It was built much like a typical Athosian camp, with sturdy but easily constructed buildings. The buildings were built with wood and various products fashioned from the forest. John still admired the level of innovation that the Athosians had. Each building was unique, but each building was also the same. The same basic materials, the same basic structure, but inside, they each had a purpose.

Lauren stepped into the largest building the center. "This is our command center, for lack of a better word. We meet here in the morning and discuss what we're going to do for the day. The scientists said they'd be by a river to the north."

"Got anything for lunch."  
"Right this way Colonel." Lauren led him out of the main building and into another next to it. The four Athosians were eating inside. "Do we have anything for Colonel Sheppard, Kalin?"

"Of course." Kalin replied standing. As with most Athosian men, he was significantly taller than John. Kalin walked into the back of the building and came back with a plate full of food. "Here you go. I know it's not much, but it's the leftovers."

"Thanks." John said, taking the plate. He sat down next to the Athosians at the long table. "Before I dig in, I think part of the reason Elizabeth sent me here was to thank you for all your help."

"Thank you Colonel Sheppard. We appreciate the gesture, even though it is not needed."

"Ahh, everyone needs a compliment sooner or later. It makes us better people." John quickly began eating his food. It was true to the Athosian standard, rich in spices and herbs, but not so much that it made his mouth burn. It was all around excellent. He could live off the Athosian cooked food.

"Major Lauren, this is Lieutenant Cunningham." Lauren's radio said. "We've got a problem."  
"What kind of problem?" Lauren asked.

"We just found two of the scientists, they've been hit by a wraith stunner."

"You were supposed to be with them."

"Yes sir, but they insisted on splitting up."

"Other than that, they're fine."

"Yeah, we're going to bring everyone back now."

"Negative Cunningham, head for the stargate, go back to Atlantis. Colonel Sheppard and I will do a brief sweep of your area. When you've sent the scientists back to Atlantis, we'll regroup and recon the area."  
"Yes sir."

Kalin stood. "We will set up a perimeter."

"You know where the weapons are." Lauren replied. "Colonel, shall we go?"

John finished the last of his meal then nodded. "Let's go."

Lauren led John out of the camp and into the forest, following a slightly weathered trail. All around them, the forest was quiet. There were no birds, no insects, no animals. John found this slightly unnerving. Though he admitted that he didn't miss the bugs.

They reached the river after a short few minutes. Lauren pointed to the ground. "Those are the scientists. Note the Nike footwear."

"Didn't we give them combat boots?" John replied.

"These three wouldn't wear it."

"Great. Looks like they went that way." John pointed towards some trampled underbrush.

"Wait." Lauren carefully looked at the ground.

John peered over Lauren's shoulder. He could see the scientists footprints and something else, larger prints. The more he looked at them, the more they looked familiar. They were wraith. John activated his radio. "The Alpha Site's been compromised. Kalin, evacuate everything now."

"Let's get..." Lauren was suddenly hit by a wraith stunner.

John dropped to the ground just as several more shots flew over his head. He grabbed his P90 and immediately ducked behind a log. He peeked over it just in time to see a single wraith, wearing a death black robe. He squeezed his P90's trigger.

Bullets shot from his gun and straight into the wraith's head. The wraith staggered, but didn't stop. John fired again. His bullets stitched the wraith full of holes from his upper torso straight up his face.

"We shall feed!" The wraith hissed as it staggered towards Lauren.

John stood and emptied the last of his clip into the wraith's body. The wraith finally stopped moving and collapsed to the ground as John ran out of ammo. He breathed a sigh of relief.

He then clipped his P90 to his jacket and lifted Major Lauren over his shoulders. Lauren was heavy, but John managed to balance his weight just so he could quickly race down the path. He began to hear the whine of wraith darts as he crashed through the forest.

He reached the camp as fast as he could. Kalin was waiting for him. Kalin helped John suspend Major Lauren between them so they could quickly race to the stargate. A wraith dart raced overhead. They were fast running out of time.

John called upon every once of strength he had, running as hard as he could. He knew they could make it to the gate. He wasn't even aware when they did. He could see Lieutenant Cunningham and two other marines laying down covering fire with a pair of machine guns.

He slipped Lauren's full weight onto Kalin and sent them both through. A wraith dart was coming in for an attack run. "Everyone through!" John yelled. The marines and Lieutenant Cunningham stepped backwards through the gate, still firing. John was the last through, the dart only seconds behind.

The instant he stepped through he yelled, "RAISE THE SHIELD!" Instantly, the shield came on line. He heard the distinct impact of a dart failing to integrate. He breathed deeply.

"What happened?" Elizabeth yelled from the control room.

"Wraith attack. Our Alpha Site's been compromised." John replied between breaths.

"Is everyone safe?"

"Yeah, that's everyone."

"I want to see you and Lieutenant Cunningham in my office."

John walked up to Elizabeth's office, Cunningham arrived just behind him. John knew Elizabeth was going to be mad. That would be the ninth Alpha Site that had been compromised since they started searching for one. It kept getting harder to find planets without the wraith knowing.

"Let's start with what we know." Elizabeth said, he tone diplomatic. "How did the wraith discover your presence."

"To be honest, I really don't know." John replied. "I had been there all of a half hour before we started having problems with the wraith."

"What exactly happened?"  
"The three scientists were doing their thing, two of them were just beyond visual distance, when we heard the distinct sounds of a wraith stunner." Lieutenant Cunningham breathed in deeply. "We quickly found the remaining two. They had been hit, but there was no sign of the wraith that did it. I contacted Major Lauren, who ordered me and my squad back to the gate. We sent the scientists through and came back just as you know."

"Then I gave the order to evacuate." John finished. "However, the wraith that had been lurking around managed to get the drop on Lauren. I killed the wraith, then carried Lauren back to the camp where Kalin helped me to get him to the gate. There were at least two darts in the air, maybe more."

"Does it look like an ambush to you?" Elizabeth asked

"No. They seemed to be just checking the planet for life. When they found us, they were unprepared. That's the only reason for the ease of our escape."

"You both realize that we need to find a new Alpha Site."

"Yeah, we know." John looked over at Cunningham. Cunningham nodded.

"Good, but as it stands we're okay. I'll assign your team to look at it tomorrow John. You've got a mission briefing in about an hour and a half, don't be late."  
"Don't plan to." John walked out of her office and back into the control room. He walked back to his quarters using the transporter to shorten the distance.

Once at his quarters he once again opened his laptop and made a journal entry. He talked about the wraith and how he was terrified of losing Teyla to them. He wrote about his dream, taking up several pages alone about it. It brought him some relief. He then opened his duffel bag and began searching for the one thing he had brought with him from Earth, besides twenty bags of popcorn.

He found it in a black velvet case at the very bottom of his bag. He knew how much Teyla missed her old locket. It had been a wraith transmitter, activated by none other than John himself. While he had been on Earth, he had looked around for some kind of replacement. He had eventually settled for one with a miniature plane at the end of it. He put it in his pocket.

It wouldn't be the first time he'd thought about doing this. Actually giving, Teyla the new necklace. It was less of a locket and more of a necklace, but it had come from him, so he thought the plane would be fitting. He had never actually gone through with it though. Several times, he'd been close, but he'd stopped himself, nervous at her possible reaction.

His reasoning now was that he had little to lose. He could feel her slipping away. As much as he wanted her, he wasn't sure if he was meant to. He knew that when he gave it to her, it would determine how she felt about him. He would know then if she shared his feelings, or if she didn't. He secretly prayed it was the former.

He headed out of his room and stopped just beyond Teyla's room. He thought about what he could do right now, before there was any chance of interference, from Ronon or otherwise. Immediately, as he turned towards the door, fear shot through him. His heart began to race uncontrollably. He stood there motionless, unable to control his body.

His heart rate tripled as he stepped up to her door. His hands began to shake uncontrollably. He clenched his fists several times in an effort to relieve the tension and the shaking. Then he reached out and knocked on the door. He felt himself remembering the last time he'd felt like this.

It had been a cold December morning. He had been in high school. At an age of 16 he'd decided he was going to ask the girl of his dreams out. He'd approached the door, after making sure that no one was within two blocks of her house. Then he'd knocked on the door, just like he'd done here.

"Come in." Teyla's voice was soft.

John fumbled for a few seconds with his almost useless hands to hit the door control. He finally opened it and just stood there for a second.

Teyla was sitting on her bed, still in her sparring clothes. She had one leg in front of her, the other behind. She arms were stretching towards one foot. She straightened when she saw him, pulling her legs back together to sit cross legged on her bed.

He'd felt the feeling of helplessness before, when he'd seen the girl of his dreams all those years ago. His legs seemed to melt, yet somehow he kept standing. He tried to regain his composure, not stand there stupidly.

"Is something wrong?" Teyla asked.

"What... ehhhh... no." John stuttered. He could feel the heat rising to his face, certain he was turning red.

"Are you alright John?"

John felt his resolve shatter as she said his name. "Yeah, I just came by to... uhhhh... to..." John decided to throw caution to the wind, but not really give anything away. He knew once he started talking he'd be fine. "I came by to give you this." He pulled out the new necklace from his pocket and held it in his outstretched hand, desperately trying to control the shaking.

Teyla stood and walked over to him. "What is it?"

"While I was on Earth, I remembered how much you missed your old locket. Well... I decided I would get you something to... ehhh... have in it's place. So I got you this necklace because I couldn't find a locket. It's got one of my hobbies on it, flying planes." He felt a little of the tension bleed away.

She looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"Anyway... ehh... that's really what I had to say. Do you want to... ehhh.. put it on."

Her expression was still unreadable.

John suddenly felt the tension increase, threatening to overload his already stressed senses. He finally had too much. He was slowly finding it impossible to concentrate, his hands could barely hold on to the necklace. "I'm sorry." He said, turning around. "I shouldn't have even brought it up." He stuttered on every word. He started to walk towards the door.

He was almost out of her room when she said. "John, wait."

He turned around again. He let his hands fall to his sides. He didn't know why she'd asked him to wait. He thought he'd made a terrible mistake, just like he'd done in high school, an experience that haunted him to this day. He breathed before walking back to her. He looked down into her eyes. "Teyla?" He asked quietly.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, leaning her head in. "Thank you John."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned his head down so that it touched hers, a traditional Athosian way of showing friendship and respect. He remembered the first time he'd done it with Teyla. He'd been unnerved as hell.

As she withdrew he managed to gather both ends of the necklace in his hands and reached around her neck. He fumbled a few times before finally managing to hook the ends of the necklace together. As he withdrew his hands he couldn't stop shaking.

"Why are you shaking?" Teyla asked quietly.

"I'm really nervous." John replied. "My legs barely keeping me standing." He let out a nervous laugh. "See."

Teyla placed her arms around him, pulling him into a gentle embrace. "There is no reason to be nervous."

Something inside John seemed to wither and die. He couldn't tell what it was. It suddenly seemed to make his heart lighter. He placed his arms gently around Teyla, returning the gentle embrace. He didn't want this to ever end.


	6. Athosian Tradition

_A/N: Chapter 4 Beta'd by Angw and Trickster's Queen of War, Chapter 5 Beta'd by the same. Chapter 6 Beta'd by Angw._

_A/N: Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed, I really can't say thanks enough. This is what makes this story worth the effort of hours and hours of writing._

XXXX

As with all good things however, it did have to end. Teyla pulled back. John respected it, letting his hands fall back to his sides. So far, it had differed from his past experience in one way. She'd not turned him away. That had to count for something.

"Uhhh, now I don't know what to say." He admitted nervously.

Teyla smiled. "I am surprised you said anything at all."

"What? Why wouldn't I?"

"These last few days I have been... avoiding you, for lack of a stronger word."

"Just one question on that, why?" John kept his tone as soft as possible.

"In the last month, I have come of age."

"Age of what?"

"The age in which I am to become married and soon begin having children."

"No disrespect intended Teyla, but that sucks." He held out a hand to pospone her reaction. "I mean, why put marriage at a set age. My experience, which isn't much, is that it comes in time. I mean, look at me. I've uhhh... fallen for a woman from another galaxy." He felt himself turning red, he hadn't wanted to say that just yet. "Can we pretend I didn't say that?"

"It is nothing to be ashamed of. It takes a great deal of courage to admit that."

"It's just... I don't want to lose the friendship I have with you."

"And why would admitting shut a thing endanger that?"

"That's a long story, so bear with me."

"I will listen."

"I was sixteen, probably the worst age possible..."

_Sixteen year old John Sheppard was a fairly intimidating person. He stood almost six feet tall and had fairly lean muscles. He didn't show them off. Everyone just knew he was the one who had beaten up the school bully._

_He'd know Kathryn Ballinger for two years. She was the one person he'd told just about every secret he'd ever had with her, except how he felt about her. She was the popular girl, the one everyone wanted. He'd waited until this winter for her to break up with her previous boyfriend._

_He approached her house, his heart racing. He'd never done this before and he couldn't help but feel a little brave in doing this. He knew she was home alone. He wouldn't have to worry about parents or siblings, or any friends getting in the way._

_He'd left his hair the usual way, sticking straight up, gelled so that it barely moved in the wind. He had his heavy winter jacket, a pair of his nicest blue jeans, and hiking boots on. He marched through the snow in her yard, headed towards the front door._

_He reached the front door. His heart was racing. His every step seemed like an obstacle. He pulled his hands from his pocket. He flexed his fingers several times, trying to bleed off the nervousness that shook his hand. He finally reached for the doorbell and rung it._

_All there was to do now was to wait. He bounced up and down a few times as he waited. He hated waiting. He needed things to go fast. He forced himself to calm down as he heard the lock being opened on the door. He took a deep breath just as the door opened._

_Standing in the doorway was Kathryn, in all her sixteen year old beauty. To sixteen year old John Sheppard, she was perfect in every way. He felt his heart shoot into his throat. "Hey Kathryn." He said, trying to sound casual. "Was just walking through the neighborhood and decided I stop by and say hi."_

_"What are you doing here John?" Kathryn replied._

_"Well, I wanted to ehh... you know ask you out?" John felt a little tension bleed away as he said it._

_Kathryn slammed the door in his face. "NO WAY!" She yelled from behind it._

John came back to reality, back to Atlantis. "She never spoke to me again. That's why I never, ever allowed myself to do that again. I never got that close to anyone again, until now. The thing is, I'm so scared of losing you."

"To who?" Teyla asked.

John took a deep breath. "Ronon."  
Teyla smiled. "Ronon can be a fascinating individual. He has many traits however, that I find difficult to deal with. He is not a comforting individual. The reason I came to him for help with my nightmares is because he had experience with them. It was nothing against you John."

"So the truth of the last few days is..."

"The truth is that I didn't want to place you in that kind of position."

"Teyla, I promised I'd always be there for you. I'm still trying to honor that promise."

"I know you are, and I apologize for avoiding you these past two days. I shouldn't have gone that far. I should have trusted you to understand what I was going through."

"So seriously, there's nothing going on between you and Ronon?" John asked with a small grin.

"Aside from his attempts at flirting, which I sometimes return, no John. There is nothing."

"I... I really can't put what I'm feeling into words. It's just... so overwhelming. Do you feel..." He gulped. "...what I feel?"

Teyla turned around, gazing out the window behind her bed. "At times I feel as if I have no control over it, and at times I feel I want more. At the same time, I cannot ask you to do anything. That is how much I care for you."

John felt his thoughts seem to form into a vortex, making it hard to concentrate. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "What happens if you don't marry at that age?"

"I will lose my position as leader of my people. I will also be outcast from the people."

"Sure they wouldn't..."  
"It is tradition John. The only reason I am the leader of my people is because I never had a brother, and my father was culled. The leader of the Athosians has always been a male."

John saw just how much pain Teyla was in. She was so close to losing everything she'd worked so hard for. He turned her back around. "I'd do anything for you Teyla."

"I couldn't ask..."

"But you know the answer's yes. Now it's my turn. Teyla, will you marry me." John placed his hands on her shoulders. He felt Teyla place hers on his shoulders. They slowly inched closer and closer together.

Teyla was mere inches from him when she said. "Yes John, I will."

John Sheppard could've melted just then. He pulled Teyla into a fierce embrace. He refrained from kissing her. He wasn't sure he should. She took the responsibility from him, pulling him down so that she could kiss him.

He shivered. He had never kissed a woman before. Never before had he ever thought he'd have found this in Atlantis. "And to think I almost never came on this expedition." He said breathlessly.

"Many things will have to change." Teyla said, equally breathless.

"I think one thing already has." John gave her a twisted smile. He then glanced at his watch. "Uh oh."

"What?"

"We're supposed to be at a mission briefing in... well, now!" John emphasized the last word.

"I will join you there."

He turned to leave. When he was at the door he turned around. "For now, can we keep this between us, at least until the end of this mission."

"I believe that would be wise."  
"Right. I'd rather not have to explain to Caldwell just yet. See you there." John darted out into the hallway and down towards the transporter. His mind was slowly calming down, the swirling vortex subsiding. He could feel something deep inside him free itself. He could feel the demons, some of them, leave him.

He darted into the transporter. He emerged in the center spire. He began running for the briefing room. The spring in his steps was back in full force. He reached the briefing room in record time.

Unfortunately, Ronon, Rodney, and Elizabeth were already waiting for him. He shrugged his shoulders before taking a seat near the door, leaving an open space. "Can't you guys ever be late?" He asked rhetorically.

"Hmmmm," Rodney snapped, "it says meet for briefing at 3:00, mission to embark at 3:30. Where were you?"

"Come on Rodney. Just last week you were late for a briefing because Zelenka had 'accidentally' brought down the city wide wireless network." He emphasized the word accidentally.

"That was an incredibly important..."

"Stop it." Elizabeth said sternly. "You're both behaving like children."

John laughed as Teyla entered. She took a seat next to him, seating herself between John and Ronon.

"Well, now that we're all here." Elizabeth said. "We can get down to business." Elizabeth turned to the display screen at the head of the room. "The planet is uninhabited. Its stargate is in orbit and it has fairly mild conditions on the surface, such as fairly cold temperatures, but nothing extreme. You'll be equipped with the necessary gear for a day on the planet, including thermal tents."

"Anything specific?" Rodney asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"The first team detected some power readings on their first survey. We want you to take a closer look."

"So the basic search for ZPM mission." John said.

"Fun." Ronon stated blandly.

"Good luck." Elizabeth said. "Dismissed."

John got up and, with his team, headed for the jumper bay. He noticed as they walked that Teyla was openly displaying the necklace he'd given her. He felt better just from seeing that. He refrained from doing much more than small talk while Rodney and Ronon were both present. Surprisingly, Ronon didn't say much to Teyla. It got him wondering, and worrying. What if there had been something, but it had fallen apart?

He forced it out of his mind as they reached the jumper bay. Waiting for them was a group of marines. The marines were loading the last bits of supplies onto the jumper. One of the marines saluted as John approached. "Your weapons are already on the ship, along with your gear."

John returned the salute. "Thanks Corporal." He then walked around to the back of the jumper and climbed in. True to Elizabeth's word, the back of the jumper was clogged with supplies. She was really preparing them for a trip. A single crate was filled with weapons and bore the symbol of the USAF.

John climbed into the cockpit and began to power up the jumper. He absolutely loved flying. The 'puddle jumper', as he called it, was a pilot dream craft. He glanced over his shoulder. Rodney was sitting in the seat behind him. Ronon was sitting in the seat opposite Rodney. Teyla occupied her usual seat in the front.

"Everyone strapped in?" John asked as he raised the jumper off the ground.

"Yes, can we go." Rodney said.

"Cool your afterburners Einstein. We'll be there soon enough." John raised the ship into the tunnel that connected with the gate room. He piloted slow, being careful to not scrape the walls that were just beyond the jumpers outer hull. As he reached the vertical tunnel to the gate room he stopped and then lowered the jumper.

The stargate came into view, already open. He took a deep breath, the same he always took before piloting the jumper through a gate. He then made the jumper shoot forward into the gate. There was a brief sensation of intense gravity before the jumper appeared on the other side.

"Atlantis." He said over his radio. "We're through. We'll be back as soon as we're done."  
"Good luck John." Elizabeth replied. "Good luck all of you."

"Thank you Doctor Weir." Teyla replied.

John piloted the jumper around the planet's equator, concentrating on using the sensors to look for anything strange. He got his answer as a display came up in the front window of the jumper. "What's it saying?" John asked, focusing on flying.

"It says that there is a strange power reading at the coordinates it's displaying."

"Well, we should probably check it out." Rodney said. "Could be a ZPM."

"Or someone forgot to turn their lights off." John replied, smiling. He glanced at the display. He then dived into the atmosphere, engaging the cloak as he went.

He circled once over the area where the power reading was being detected. It was a barren and mostly dead forest. He glanced at the additional information being displayed. "It's cold. Very." He said. "Below freezing."

"But there's no snow." Rodney said.

John brought the jumper lower. "No, but I can see frost on some of those trees." John landed the jumper in the clearing from where the power source was detected.

"This doesn't make any sense." Ronon said. "Why would someone have a functioning power source in the middle of nowhere?"

"To do something obscure." Rodney replied. "For all we know, it's powering some sort of shield or sensor jamming device..."

"Our worked fine Rodney." John said. "I don't think it's either of those, but we brought the heavy coats for a reason. Shall we go take a look?"

"Sure." Rodney said. "Why not. There's only ten thousand reasons why I shouldn't be out in such bitter cold. It get sick easy."  
"You were fine in Antarctica!"

"It was much warmer there and..."

John laughed. "It's always something. Let's gear up."


	7. Dark Secret

_A/N: Chapter Beta'd by Angw. Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed this story. For those of you that haven't reviewed, but have read... shame on you all. Without further delay, here's chapter 7._

XXX

It was definitely below freezing. John could feel it even through the heavy winter jacket and the thermal insulated gloves. On top of that, the planet was more desolate than even the wraith home world. The trees looked like they hadn't grown in years. The ground didn't shift or move as they walked on it. Above all, the only lighting they had was from their flashlights.

Rodney was leading the group, his eyes watching an ancient scanner that he had in his hands. Rodney eventually stopped, standing on top of a small mound of dirt. He spun around several times, pinpointing the location.

"What is it Rodney?" John asked.

"It says it should be right here, but it's not." Rodney didn't look up from the scanner.

"That dirt pile looks like it could hide something." Teyla suggested.

"It's possible Rodney." John added.

"Right." Rodney hastily agreed.

Rodney got down on his knees and pulled out his knife. He then began to carefully pick at the ground. John was always surprised when Rodney showed his talent for archeology. It just wasn't something John thought Rodney had the patience for.

"Anything?" John asked as he sat down on the cold ground.

"No," Rodney replied, "but there's something weird about this dirt."

"Like what?"

"It's incredibly packed and it's almost solid."

"Dirt's not supposed to be that way."

"No, that's what seems so odd to me." Rodney continued to pick at the ground.

John turned to Teyla. "Wanna place bets on what Rodney finds?"  
"Place bets?" Teyla raised an eyebrow.

"We're not really betting any money or anything, but we're going to compete for bragging rights. I'm betting he finds a couple of strange rocks."

"I believe we may find a ZPM."

"I think McKay will find nothing." Ronon added.

"Well, now we wait and see." John said. "If it takes him too much longer, we'll set up the thermal tents and be warm while Rodney's cold."

"I heard that Colonel." Rodney snapped.

"Just concentrate on your work Rodney."

"I'm trying, but I'm not superman."

"Yeah, you said that before Rodney."

Rodney was silent for a few minutes before he said in awe, "Colonel, I think I found something."

John stood and walked over so that he could look over Rodney's shoulder. "What did you find?"

Rodney scraped a little more dirt from the mound. It revealed a hatch with a symbol on it, a pointed object much like on the stone slab where he'd met the old man. "This is incredible."

John shook his head. "No, this is creepy. This is the same symbol that was on the stone slab in the middle of ruins on the planet where I met the old man."  
"Supposedly." Rodney quickly corrected.

"No, it was real. This just proves it." John knelt down beside Rodney. "Think you can open it."

"I think so." Rodney carefully inserted his knife into a crack between the hatch and the ground. "How much stress can these knives take?"

"Enough, just start pushing." John stated, irritated.

Rodney carefully applied pressure. The hatch slowly began to come out of the ground. John carefully slid his fingers under the raised edge and lifted it so that it revealed an opening. Rodney shined his flashlight down. There was a ladder on one side and the ground was a short jump down.

John shined his flashlight into the hole. "Well, we should check it out." John pointed the remote back at the jumper and engaged the cloak. He then climbed down in to the hole.

He stepped off the ladder and into a large, but dark hallway. The flashlight on his P90 couldn't shine all the way to either end of the hallway. Teyla was the next person down the ladder. She moved to stand next to him. "I cannot see anything in either direction." She said.

"No, neither can I." John replied. "Looks like we're going to have to take a look around."

"For all we know it's maze." Rodney said heatedly. "We could get lost and never..."

"That's why we are dropping markers as we go."

"Markers?" Ronon asked, being the last to come down the ladder.

John pulled out his life signs detector. "This thing also records where the walls are. It's not the most accurate, but it works." John pressed a button on the side of it. "There, this marks the exit. Let's go." John started walking in the direction they were facing.

They shined their flashlights in all directions as they went, trying to figure out what they had found. The walls were identical to the floor and ceiling. There were no lights anywhere. The endless hallway continued without a single turn. It was cold, featureless and made John's skin crawl.

He couldn't shake the consistently growing feeling of dread in his mind. The entire place felt more like a tomb than anything else. What further disturbed him was the symbol of the order of time. There was no strange old man with weird powers about time. There was only darkness.

John stopped as he felt something strange under his foot. He pointed his light down to his foot. "Crap!" He said it just as the floor gave way and sent them plummeting down a long tunnel.

The tunnel wasn't a straight vertical drop, but rather a slanted drop. It finally leveled off as they reached the bottom, depositing at the bottom of the tunnel, right next to an entrance. Ronon quickly tried to climb back up. "We're not going back that way."

"Of course not." Rodney snapped. "We're simply at the bottom of a very large tunnel. With no way to get out."

"Shut up Rodney." John snapped back at him. "We need a plan."

"We seem to have little choice but to go forward." Teyla suggested.

"That's what I was afraid you'd say." John stood up and shined his light forward. The next room was far larger than the tunnel they'd been in. It was a huge room, equally dark as the rest of the tunnel. John stepped into it and was blinded as the entire ceiling light up with a brilliant white light. John put his hand holding the life signs detector in front of his eyes.

After a few seconds, he was finally able to look around. The room was a massive dome, with a handful of smaller domes dotted around the perimeter. Each of the smaller domes was enclosed in walls and had a single door on it. At the opposite end of the room was another entrance.

"Where are we?" John asked.

"I have never before seen anything like this." Teyla replied.

"Maybe it's some sort of bomb shelter." Rodney suggested. "Whatever happened on the surface of the planet didn't affect this place. Maybe the people who once inhabited this planet had to flee down here when say... the wraith came."

"If they did, where are they?" John asked. "Why are there no traces of what happened on the surface?

"Good point Colonel. I haven't really thought about that."

"That dirt may have something to do with it." Ronon suggested. "You said it was strange."

"I suppose it's possible that it might not have been dirt, but simply eroded metal. I mean... ten thousand years of wind erosion can do a number on anything. But why this structure?"

John turned and headed towards one of the smaller dome buildings. "Let's take a look."

There was no real choice in which building to choose. They all looked the same. John picked one in the middle of the entire formation. He approached the door. It was unadorned. There wasn't even a doorknob. He tried pushing on it and the door swung open.

John cautiously stepped forward and instantly recoiled. A horrible smell came from inside. It instantly reminded John of the smell of the dead wraith bodies in the morgue. He placed his glove against his nose and peered inside. He instantly regretted it.

On the floor were a pair of heavily degraded bodies. He couldn't tell if they were human or not. All that remained were the fragments of skin and bones. He turned away and leaned against the side of the building.

"What did you see?" Teyla asked.

"Two distinct bodies." John replied. "Can't tell what they once were. The bodies are little more than fragments of skin and bones. The smell is bad enough."

"I'd imagine the rest of them are the same." Ronon said grimly.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here." John stood and immediately felt nauseous. He managed to hold his lunch in, but just barely.

"Are you alright?" Teyla asked.

"Yeah. The smell is just sickening." John shook his head. "There's only one way to go." John pointed to the other entrance into the large dome. "Teyla, take point. I'm still feeling a little weird."

"You don't mean we're going back into the dark." Rodney said with disbelief.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Rodney. As soon as we get back to the jumper, we're going back to Atlantis and not coming back."

The other entrance led into yet another tunnel. They were completely lost. With only one way to go however, they kept walking. John was already starting to feel suspicious. The old man had told him all these great things about the order of time. This tunnel was just too much.

After almost an hour walking down the tunnel they came upon another chamber, this one was smaller and had three consoles surrounding a central shaft. The chamber lit up as soon as John stepped into it. Once again shielding his eyes, he walked over to the center console.

The console instantly lit up. John looked at Rodney. "Do your thing Rodney."

Rodney came over to the console and began to scan over the various buttons. "This is actually vaguely familiar to most of the systems on Atlantis."

"So it is of the ancients?" Teyla asked.

"Looks that way." Rodney pressed a few buttons and a hologram appeared. "We're here." Rodney said as he pointed towards a group of flashing dots on the hologram. "This is a holographic representation of the maze we're in. If I'm interpreting this right, there's an elevator in this central shaft." Rodney banged his hand against the central shaft. "See, it's hollow."

"Can we get on the lift from here?" John asked.

"Give me a second." Rodney pressed a few buttons. "There, that should do it."

There was a loud bang, followed by a quiet humming of an elevator moving. A door appeared on the central shaft as the elevator arrived.

"Any idea where it's taking us?" John asked.

"A large room," Rodney began, "which should have an exit hatch. It's then an hour of so walk back to the jumper."

"How do you know that?"

"Just judging from where I know we entered this nightmare."

John stepped into the elevator with Teyla, Ronon, and Rodney. Together they rode the elevator up the shaft. John couldn't help but still be slightly unnerved. He could tell the rest of them were. Teyla was calm on the outside but her eyes betrayed her real feelings, she was terrified. Rodney's fingers wouldn't stop moving. Ronon was pacing back and forth. Whatever this place was, it wasn't good.

The elevator stopped and a door appeared in front of them. John pushed it open and walked into the room. It was already lit by a series of torches. John glanced around.

There were five alcoves in the room. Each one contained a stone coffin. "Okay, that's just creepy." John said.

"It's some kind of burial chamber." Teyla said.

"Out of the morgue into the room of death. McKay, where's that exit?"

"There should be a ladder just inside that center alcove." Rodney said.

"Alright. Keep your eyes open." John cautiously stepped toward the center alcove. He spotted it as he scanned the left wall with his flashlight. "Ronon, you first."

John waited as Ronon climbed onto the ladder. "The hatch is blocked Sheppard." He said.

"Can you shove it open?"

"Probably." Ronon grunted.

"John, I am getting a very bad feeling about this place." Teyla said, the nervousness evident in her voice.

"Yeah, I've got the same feeling." John replied. "We'll be out of here soon."

"Then we're not coming back. Right?" Rodney added nervously.

"Right."

"I don't think you're leaving." A voice hissed from the shadows. A single figure began to move. It was dressed in all black. John brought his P90 into firing position. "It's been so long since I've seen an apprentice here. The last... expired a short time ago. For an order, they certainly were... delicious."

The way the figure said 'delicious' made John's skin crawl. "Who are you?" John asked.

"I am the real leader of this pathetic order." The figure stepped into the light.

John would've recognized the face anywhere. It was a wraith. John immediately opened fire. "RONON GET THE HATCH OPEN!" He yelled.

The wraith didn't flinch. The bullets impacted its body and just seemed to bounce off. John suddenly felt very vulnerable. Teyla added her P90's firepower to the mix, trying to kill the wraith. They both stopped when their clips were dry. John hastily began to reload.

"You see." The wraith said. "I used this order for so long. I fed upon the last of them not so long ago. I haven't had to hibernate. On top of that, I learned all their tricks. I learned everything they are. I have every ability of an order of time master. You can't hope to stop me. I will feed on each and every one of you."

John stepped in front of Teyla. "No you won't."

"IT'S OPEN!" Ronon shouted.

Rodney immediately darted for the ladder, Teyla slowly began backing towards the ladder. John held his ground. He stared the wraith in the eyes. "You won't get to feed on us." He said defiantly.

"John, come on!" Teyla begged from the top of the ladder.

"You can run." The wraith snickered. "But you can't hide."

John slowly back up towards the ladder. He knew that as soon as he started climbing the wraith would be all over him. He knew he couldn't just stand here like this. He turned his back and quickly climbed up the ladder.

He heard the wraith scream and give chase. Ronon slammed the slab back over the hole just after John was clear.

"That won't hold him long." Ronon said.

"Then we'd better get moving." John yelled. "McKay, lead the way."

"This way." Rodney replied, already sprinting towards the open plains where they'd parked the jumper.

They were only a few seconds away when the stone slab shot from its place in the ground and the wraith crawled out. "I shall feed!" It screamed and gave chase.


	8. Out of the Fire and Into the Frying Pan

John was only a few steps behind the rest of his team. They where running through the sparse forest. Scared didn't adequately describe how he felt. He was terrified. He was running for his life, still clutching his useless weapon.

Rodney was leading the way, panting like a fish out of water. John wasn't sure how long Rodney could keep running like this. He could only hope that Rodney would be able to make it. Rodney tripped and fell. Ronon quickly hauled Rodney back to his feet. "Keep going McKay!" Ronon yelled.

John turned around and emptied another clip of ammunition into the pursuing wraith. He noticed the wraith slowed down slightly as the bullets flew in all directions. John wasn't trying for accuracy, he already knew his weapons were useless. He merely needed time. He dropped the empty clip on the ground and rammed a new one into the gun. "How much further?" He yelled up at Rodney.

"Should be just a bit further." Rodney screamed in return, still panting for breath.

John reached into his vest pocket and withdrew the remote for the jumper. He quickly activated it. The jumper appeared directly in front of them. "Teyla, Ronon, cover me!" He yelled as he raced into the jumper. The jumper instantly powered up to his presence. "Everyone on board?" John asked.

"We are all here!" Teyla shouted in reply as she raised the rear hatch.

"What are you waiting..." Rodney began.

"Shut up!" John said as he took the jumper off. "Time to finish this guy." John piloted the jumper high into the atmosphere and then turned back towards where the wraith was still standing. He fired the two drones into the wraith.

The drones impacted at an incredible velocity. They turned the area near the wraith into a burning maelstrom. John turned the jumper back around, heading for orbit. He took a deep breath. "That was just too close." He said. "Everyone okay?"

"I think I'm going to have a heart attack." Rodney said, still breathing heavily.

"I'm fine." Ronon said, taking his usual seat.

Teyla sat down before answering. "I will be alright."

"That's good." John said. "Now let's just make it to the gate."

John flew into the direction of the stargate. Oddly enough however, the jumper couldn't detect the stargate. John slowly scanned the area around where the stargate orbited. He still couldn't detect anything.

"I think we have a problem." John said. Teyla immediately looked at him.

"What could possibly be worse?" Rodney snapped.

"The fact that I can't find the stargate." John said.

"Oh no, this is bad." Rodney spun around, using the console behind him to scan. "This is really bad. I can't find any indication of the stargate."

"Try dialing Atlantis." John said, nodding to Teyla.

Teyla reached over and dialed the coordinates. "The gate should be open." She said after she finished dialing.

"Atlantis, this is Sheppard. Can you hear me?" John waited. "Atlantis, can you hear me?" John turned around. "McKay, I need a solution."

"John." Teyla said quietly. "Look forward."

John turned around and gasped. A massive ship had appeared. It was shaped like a wraith hive ship, but had a distinctly ancient look. "Hang on!" John reached down and activated the cloak.

"Scan that ship." Ronon said to Rodney. "Maybe it has the stargate in its fighter bay."

"What?" Rodney snapped. "Why would the ship have the stargate in a fighter bay? That's where the darts are. It's far to big to use it and if it's moved its coordinates are no longer valid and..."

"Just do it Rodney." John snapped. "I don't think we've got long before they can detect us."

"Hold on." Rodney put his hand in the air to prevent John from responding. "I've got a good scan on it. It's some kind of variant on the wraith hive ship." Rodney muttered something to himself. "No, this isn't right!"

"What's not right?" John replied.

"It's a wraith hive ship, but it's using ancient technology!"  
"I thought that wasn't possible."

"Apparently we were all wrong."

"Is there a weak point?" Teyla asked. "Something we can exploit to our advantage."

"I need time to go over these readings."

"Time is something we don't have Rodney." John put the jumper into a sharp dive as the wraith ship opened fire.

"The moon." Teyla asked. "Can we not seek shelter there?"

"It's a long shot. Hang on!" John turned towards the moon.

The moon was a small, cold rock. John could see nothing but craters as they got closer and closer. There were no signs of life, no signs of water. Luckily, they had at least several days worth piled into the jumper. Fortunately, the wraith ship had lost them after they'd flown far enough away from it.

"I'm going to set us down on the dark side of the moon," John said, "in one of those deep craters."

"Good idea." Rodney complemented. "It will make it harder for the wraith to find us."

"I knew that." John snapped. "I'm a fighter pilot. Remember?"

"Uhhh... yeah... sorry. I'll get to work on finding a weak spot."

"Sorry for snapping at you Rodney." John took a deep breath. "I'm just stressed."

John set the jumper down in a massive crater on the dark side of the moon. The crater was several miles wide and equally as deep. Whatever had made it had been huge. John guessed a comet, or maybe even a massive wraith ship of some kind colliding with it. He'd seen stranger in the past day.

He couldn't get the image of the wraith from the planet out of his head. It had said that it was the real master of the order. That it had all the powers of the order of time. That it had feed on the members of the order through time. Was the old man all a wraith plot too? He would have to return, get some answers. He shook his head, shutting down most of the jumper's systems with his mind.

"Is something wrong?" Teyla asked.

"It's what that wraith said." John replied. He spun his chair around so he faced her. "He said that he was the true leader of the order of time. That's the same thing the old man claimed to be a member of. He also acknowledged me as an apprentice."

"A strange coincidence, although there is no denying your claim this time."

"No. You all saw it. You all heard it." He paused, scratching his head. "What if that whole series of tunnels was a base of some kind. Maybe the bodies were those that the wraith fed upon. He said he'd fed upon their numbers for a long time."

"That is true, but what does it mean to be an apprentice to the order of time?"

"I honestly don't know. The old man said things about being able to control time."

"Again, this is assuming that you even really saw the old man." Rodney said.

"If you don't have anything important to say Rodney, then don't say it." John said angrily. "If and when we get out of this mess, we need to go back to that planet."

"That much we can all agree on." Teyla said, silencing a remark from Rodney.

"But first we've got to figure out how to deal with that hive ship." Ronon said.

"Any ideas Rodney?" John asked, already knowing the answer.

"Not yet and the second I find one, I'll tell you." Rodney turned back to his work.

John reached into his vest pocket and withdrew a power bar. He unwrapped it from its plastic covering and began eating it. It didn't taste like anything, but it was better than nothing and he was suddenly very hungry.

He looked at his watch, it was 20:00. They'd definitely missed the evening meal. They'd also missed a scheduled radio contact with Elizabeth, but since they couldn't find the stargate, it didn't matter.

He stole a glance at Teyla, debating whether or not to ask her about Athosian wedding customs. He decided against it, this was neither the time nor the place. Not to mention, Ronon was around. He still was unsure about Ronon and Teyla. Despite Teyla's reassurances to the contrary.

There were simply too many unknowns. For several weeks, Teyla and Ronon had been very close. Even through the early parts of this day, they'd spent almost endless amounts of time with each other. While John had been jealous, he was now confused. As far as he knew, he was about to marry Teyla, yet he wasn't exactly sure what had happened between her and Ronon.

On top of his worries about Teyla and Ronon, were his worried about the order of time. He knew absolutely nothing about them, other than that he had all the genes to be an apprentice and that their leader was a wraith who had fed upon the order. How could a wraith have had that much power, or was it that the order of time was not as good as they claimed to be. He just didn't know. There was a lot he didn't know.

XXX

The next couple of hours were very quiet. Ronon was snoring quietly in his seat. Rodney hadn't moved the entire time. John had caught a few moments of sleep, but he'd done little more than rest. The ship was slowly getting colder and colder. He'd have to power back up to warm it up. It was something he didn't want to do, especially not with a wraith hive ship looking for them.

He glanced over at Teyla. She was awake, but with her eyes closed. She had her arms wrapped around her body. He stood up. "Want me to get you a blanket?" He asked quietly.

"Thank you John." Teyla replied, her voice barely a whisper.

He walked to the back of the jumper and opened up the crate with the camping supplies in it. He withdrew a pair of thermal blankets and walked back into the cockpit. He placed one on his seat and then unfolded the second one. He then carefully laid it over Teyla.

She smiled and extended her hand. He took it and gave it a brief squeeze. He then released it and sat down in his own seat, pulling the thermal blanket over him. He instantly felt warmer. The seat was still warm from him sitting in it and the blanket kept all of his body heat inside it's warm cocoon.

"Any progress Rodney?" John asked. Rodney didn't answer immediately. "Hey Rodney, any progress?"

Rodney shook his head. "Nothing of real value yet. I think I know where the stargate is, the trouble is getting to it. On top of that... that hive ship is amazing. It's got all the benefits of ancient technology, yet its still wraith."

"So where's the gate?"

"It's in the secondary cargo bay. I'm working on trying to figure out how to get into the cargo bay."

"Can't we just blow it open?"

"Not without risking sending the gate into a spiral in which we'll never be able to get through it."

"Okay, bad idea. So what are we going to do about it?"

"I'm working on a command that will open the cargo bay doors for us. Then we simply dial and leave."

"You make it sound simple." John mocked Rodney.

"Believe me Colonel. It's not even close to simple."

"Never said it was." John shifted so that he was comfortable. "I'm going to try and catch some shut eye. So make sure you pay attention."

"That's great Colonel. You sleep and I'll think up a way to save us."

"You're not the one who has to fly the ship and make you're crazy plan work. You're not the one who had to dodge an ancient space gun's fire while expecting the entire solar system to explode on us."

"That was low Colonel."

"Guess I'm still a bit sore from that. Sorry Rodney. You get to work, find a plan. Then I'll do it."

"Fair enough."

John closed his eyes and forced himself to relax. There was nothing he could do to help Rodney. He would simply have to wait. He hated waiting.

XXX

John awoke to a knife against his throat. He immediately tensed, looking up at who held the knife. He was shocked. "Ronon!" He said. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Making a point Sheppard." Ronon said gruffly. "Stay out of my life."  
"How am I in your life?"  
"Teyla's mine. Stay away from her."

"What the..."  
"I know all about that charming necklace you gave her. I know all about how you feel. She's mine... stay away from her."

"From what I got, she's not interested in you... not in that way."

"You lie Sheppard. Don't interfere." Ronon withdrew the knife. "I'm not above fighting for what I've claimed as mine."

"Don't think Teyla would appreciate that line of thinking." John said, his hand dropping down to his own knife on his belt. Thankfully, he still had the blanket on, covering his movements.

"You don't know her at all." Ronon's reply was like a whip.

"On the contrary, I think I know her better than you do." John stared Ronon in the eyes. "Just how far are you willing to go? You think you don't want to be here, then leave, but not until we get back to Atlantis." John smiled.

Fortunately, Ronon sat back down, grumbling incoherently. John allowed himself a sigh of relief. He had been worried about this. He'd have to talk to Teyla once they got back to Atlantis. He didn't have a choice in that matter.

Rodney had stayed mercifully quiet during the entire exchange. John turned to Rodney. "Thanks for staying quiet." He whispered.

"That's really scary." Rodney whispered back. "I think I've got an idea though."

"Let's hear it."

"I think I can get the command to work, thanks to the fact that we're in an ancient ship."

"There's a bad part to this plan. Right?"  
"Yeah. To send the signal, we need to have actual contact with the hive ship's hull."

"Oh, that's not cool." John said grimly.

"I'm working on a way to disable their sensors too. It takes them time to detect a cloaked ship. If we move in quickly enough, we shouldn't have a problem."

"Think it'll be ready in an hour of so."

"I should have it ready by them."

"Good. We need to get back to Atlantis." John turned around, closing his eyes. He didn't spot the display that appeared, showing that the hive ship was scanning the moon, and that it was getting closer. Rodney was working too hard to notice.


	9. A Choice

_A/N: Chapters 8 and 9 Beta'd by Angw and once again, thanks for all the reviews. So..._

_So long, so long, so long_

_And thanks,_

_For all the fish._

_A/N: Not really. I'm still here._

XXX

John awoke to Rodney shaking him. He had just been having the most enjoyable dream he'd had in a while and immediately realized that he should probably never tell anyone about it.

"Get up!" Rodney yelled.

John shook his head, dropping the blanket to the ground. "What?"

"Trouble." Rodney point to the display in the front window.

"Uh oh... Can you do it Rodney?"

"Yeah."

"Teyla, Ronon, get up!" John said loudly. "Hang on."

Teyla and Ronon both shot to attention as John powered the jumper back up to full power and shot into space. The hive ship was only a few kilometers away, slowly circling the moon.

John aimed the jumper directly for the hive ship. He knew his advantage lay only in speed, and hoped he could reach the cargo bay without being detected. He could see the ship in all its detail. He closed with the cargo bay doors.

"Where do you need me?" He asked Rodney.

"Anywhere. I just need physical contact." Rodney replied through gritted teeth.

John set the jumper down on the top of the hive ship, below the turning radius of the ship's gun. "McKay. NOW!"

"Sending the command." Rodney furiously worked the console behind him.

"When will we see results?" Teyla asked.

"Any second now." Rodney said, not looking up. "There, the cargo bay door is open. We have only a few seconds to..."

"I know." John replied. He disconnected the jumper from the hive ship's hull and flew to the underside of the ship. "Dial the gate!" He said to Teyla. As Teyla dialed the gate, he flew into the cargo bay.

The bay was small, but he could see the open stargate sitting in the middle of it. Teyla instinctively sent her IDC as he approached it. He held his breath as they shot through the gate. One mistake and they would be smashed against the shield.

He breathed as they came through the gate into Atlantis. The shield raised immediately behind them. He brought the ship up into the tunnel and into the jumper bay and felt an immense feeling of satisfaction spread over him as he finally set the jumper down. He glanced over at Teyla. "We did it." He said, smiling.

"Indeed we did." Teyla replied. "Although most of the credit belongs to both you and Doctor McKay."

John laughed. "Possibly." He stood and deposited his weapon back in the weapons crate in the jumper. By the time he exited, several marines were already waiting.

"Doctor Weir says to get some shut eye and that she'll meet with you after the morning meal at 0900." One marine said. "Don't worry about the gear, we'll unload it."

"Thanks Sergeant." John replied, saluting the marine. He turned back to his team, still in the back of the jumper. "You heard him. We'll meet to talk to Elizabeth at 0900." He glanced at his watch, it was 0100. Very early in the morning.

His team split up once they got to the transporter. Ronon was headed for his quarters in the former Athosian section of the city. Rodney was in the scientist living quarters. John and Teyla headed for the military quarters, which was adjacent to the Athosian section.

John escorted Teyla all the way to her room, which was just down the hall from his. He stopped in front of her door. "Do you have a minute?" He asked.

"Of course, what is bothering you?" Teyla asked.

"We have to talk... ehh... about Ronon."

"John, we have been through this. There is no relationship, I'm not even sure I would call him a friend anymore."

"I know that but in the jumper... while you were asleep... he threatened me, saying that you were his." Teyla nodded. "He said that he wasn't above fighting for you." John looked down, trying to hide his embarrassment. "I just need to know what really happened. I promised I'd do this for you, but it's hard when you've got the largest guy on the base threatening me."

Teyla turned around towards her door and opened it. "Let us discuss this in private." She walked in, John followed.

He stopped just inside the door. The door closed, he leaned back against it. He still felt a bit out of place in this room. "So what happened?"

"Ronon is a very intriguing person. He can be more caring than anyone I've met, but at the same time he can be so callous that I cannot stand it." John nodded. "John, come here so that you can listen carefully."

John slowly sat down next to her on her bed. He felt his heart begin to race. He suppressed it, he needed to listen. "Alright Teyla. I'm listening."

Teyla took a deep breath and began to talk. "Just a short while ago, during one of our sparring sessions..."

_Ronon blocked her first attack, then her second. She spun defensively as he aggressively attacked. John had just left. Teyla just realized that she'd spent all of John's time sparring with Ronon. While Ronon had all day, she knew that John didn't. John had responsibilities as the senior military commander on Atlantis._

_She could only compare Ronon to a natural predator. He fought viciously, but she had told him that he didn't need to go easy on her. She knew that he was. He was effortlessly backing her into a corner. A corner she didn't want to be in._

_She tried to escape, ducking left, avoiding his swings by the narrowest of margins. She quickly found herself being pressed into another corner. None of her tactics could stop his unstoppable assault. She was completely defensive._

_She tried to escape again, only this time she couldn't. The same trick wouldn't work twice against a predator such as Ronon. He eased up slightly as she was completely against the wall. He was too close. She couldn't see both his sticks without having to glance in either direction._

_He knocked her sticks to the ground. He dropped his own, moving closer. "Been waiting for the past three hours for Sheppard to leave." He said._

_Teyla felt herself being overcome by her own emotions. She could barely keep her heart in check. It rammed itself over and over again against her chest. She forced it to stop. She couldn't love a man who killed as callously as Ronon. She pushed him back. "No Ronon." She replied forcefully._

_Ronon turned around. "You said you understood. Apparently you didn't."_

"That was what really happened after you left." Teyla said honestly.

"So you did love him." John said quietly.

"No." Her reply was instant. "I was infatuated, never in love. I never told him anything I've told you. He wouldn't have cared."

"Then what about when I saw you two on the balcony earlier this morning."

"When you left the gym yesterday ago, I could see your anger. I wasn't sure who I could talk to."

"I'll admit that you're right on that. I was angry. There isn't a thing I don't look forward to more than sparring with you." He raised an eyebrow. "As strange as it sounds, it's true."

Teyla smiled. "It was a mistake. Ronon was as callous as he always is. I believe he already knew how you felt. I am truly sorry for disappointing you."

"I couldn't hold a grudge against you Teyla." John focused on her eyes. "There's no need to apologize. Besides, I think we both have bigger issues to discuss. Such as what the Athosian marriage customs include."

Teyla fidgeted uncomfortably. "There are several things you must do as the male."

"Okay, what's the first one?"

"The first one is that you must travel to Athos and visit the temple I showed you."

"Okay, simple enough. What do I have to do there?"

"You must find a rare flower that grows near the temple. You must pick two of them."

"What do they look like?"

"They are the only flowers that grow anywhere near that temple."

"Okay, so I just need two flowers. Someone's going to catch on." He flashed her a mischievous grim. "After that?"

"After that you must visit Jarlin in the Athosian village. You must tell her that you seek my hand in marriage. She will ask to see the flowers you've pick. She will also question the depth of your devotion to me. Answer honestly. She will know if you lie."

"Okay, visit scary old woman. I can do that."

Teyla lowered her head and smiled again. "After that, you must create a wedding present. Fortunately, you have already done that." Teyla pointed to the gold necklace still present around her neck. "Then, you must take me to Jarlin. You will formally announce your intentions to the entire village."

"Okay, ask you to marry me in front of a huge crowd of people. I can a least be assured you will say yes, right."

"That is not the difficult part. If anyone, not just the people of the village, wishes to challenge you then, they may. You must face them in single combat, regulated by the traditional Athosian combat styles."

"That may be a problem. Almost every Athosian in the village could beat me." He kept his concerns about Ronon quiet.

"It is not a question of victory. It is a question of devotion. You must show how far you are willing to go for me."

"Okay, I think I can do that. Anything else."  
"I have my own set of tasks that I must do."  
"When does all this have to be done?"

"By the end of the week, I've waited far too long."

John whistled. "Then I'd better get started. I'll take a leave of absence so I can get this done. Until then, I'll see you tomorrow." He stopped when he reached the door. "I think you should talk to Ronon. Maybe he'll listen to you. Take care." John walked out into the hallway and to his room.

He could feel the elation building. He could honestly say he was living a dream come true. He was about to get married to a woman he loved and he was battling space aliens in another galaxy. The former made it all worthwhile.

XXX

He woke to his alarm clock beeping. He reached over and hit the snooze button. He slowly opened his eyes. If there was anything he hated, it was getting up in the morning. Especially when he'd only been asleep for a couple of hours.

He hauled himself out of bed and into the shower, put his uniform on, and checked his watch. He still had an hour for breakfast before the scheduled meeting with Elizabeth. He walked down to Teyla's room.

He knocked. "Teyla, you awake?"

Teyla opened the door a few seconds later. She was already dressed in her own uniform, with her traditional blue tank top instead of the standard black tee-shirt that John wore. "I was wondering when you would show up."

"Shall we go get some breakfast?"

"That would be wonderful."

John led her down to the transporter. They took the transporter to the cafeteria area. John grabbed a bowl of fruit loops and a cup of orange juice. It was one of the advantages of having the Daedalus. He could occasionally eat food from back on Earth. Teyla took an identical order. Together they sat down at their usual table.

"Do you know what this is called?" John asked.

"I believe you call it..." Teyla raised and eyebrow, "fruit loops."

"Yep, that's exactly what it is. It's nothing more than... well, pure sugar." John took a spoonful. "It's really great stuff. Though it's not very healthy." He added with a smirk.

"It does taste good." Teyla said as she ate a spoonful.

"That's the benefit of that magic ingredient." John was practically beaming.

"That is the sugar."

"Yep. I assume we're sparring today after the meeting?"

"Yes." Teyla's voice turned serious. "I promise you that."

"Look Teyla, no hard feelings. Right?"

Teyla nodded. "Thank you."

"I told you I can't hold a grudge against you. Besides, I'm probably the only one of your students who enjoys getting his butt kicked by you."

Teyla laughed, milk nearly coming out of her nose.

"Careful." John said. "Or milk might come out of your nose."

"I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed these meals together."

"I missed you at the Athosian meal. Elizabeth's fun to talk to, but she's just not you."

Teyla turned mildly red. "You're flattering me John."

"Well.. considering I'm going to be marrying you by the end of the week. I think I should flatter you. How else are you going to deal with me for the rest of your life?"

XXX

John and Teyla arrived in the briefing room a few minutes early. Elizabeth was already there, going over something on her laptop. She motioned for John and Teyla to sit. "Glad to see you two getting along." She said.

"Uhh... Elizabeth, I'm going to need the rest of the week off."

Elizabeth looked up from her laptop. "What for?"

"Well... sure you want to know?"

"Yes John, now what is it?"

"Teyla and I are getting married."

"Well, that means I lose the poll."

"Poll, what poll?"

"The poll that people were betting on. The poll aimed at when you and Teyla would get together."

"I thought you didn't allow..."

"This was too amusing to let it go. I think Zelenka actually won."

"So, about my leave..."

"You can have it John. You deserve it."

"Thanks Elizabeth."

Rodney entered with his laptop in hand. "Ronon told me he wouldn't be coming. Said he didn't need to be here."

"That's fine Rodney." Elizabeth said. "Now, tell me the highlights of the mission."

"There's some truth to what I told you earlier. We found an underground complex."

"A scary, dark, complex." Rodney added. "With lots of dead bodies and a wraith that we couldn't kill. Though I think we did kill it when John fired a pair of drones into it."

"Anyway, we then couldn't find the stargate. It had been swallowed by an ancient/wraith hive ship."  
"What do you mean by that?" Elizabeth asked.

"It looked very similar to a wraith hive ship." Teyla said. "According to Doctor McKay, it also seemed to have a lot of ancient technology in it."

"I thought the wraith couldn't use ancient technology."

"Assuming what John said earlier is true. There was and still is a group of ancients who have the ability to control time and was almost wiped out by the wraith who led them. That or the wraith figured out a way to use ancient technology." Rodney opened his laptop. "I pulled the sensor records from the jumper before coming here. The technology looked and functioned like ancient technology, but it was still fundamentally wraith. It wasn't pure ancient technology."

"So it was reverse engineered from ancient technology."

"Exactly. And if that's true, then we're in a lot more trouble than we thought."

John had to admit, Rodney had a point. The expedition's only advantage right now was that they possessed Atlantis' defense systems, which were so far ahead of wraith technology that they could compensate for the expedition's small numbers with the Ancient's advanced technology. If the wraith leveled the playing field then Atlantis was in trouble.

He knew he'd have to talk to the old man, but he also had responsibilities to Teyla. He decided he'd finish his responsiblities to Teyla first, he could talk to the old man once he'd finished them. He shivered. He had a lot of work to do.


	10. Revelation

_A/N: Chapter 10 Beta'd by Angw_

Elizabeth dismissed John and Teyla as Rodney continued to explain all the technical aspects of the ancient/wraith hive ship. John was pleasantly relieved. While he was Rodney's friend, he really didn't have the same appreciation for all the technical language that Rodney could put into a single explanation. As far as he was concerned, the hive ship was a serious threat, end of story.

He turned to Teyla as they walked to the transporter. "Want to meet down in the gym in..." He glanced at his watch. "...ten minutes?"

Teyla nodded and entered the transporter. "When do you plan to start your expedition to Athos."

John grinned. He pressed the button that would take them to the military quarters. "As soon as I can borrow Rodney's girlfriend."

"Ms. Brown?" Teyla said slowly, unsure.

"Yeah." John motioned for her to step out of the transporter. "She's a botanist. She'll know everything I need for this trip. I'm assuming I can't ask you."

"Correct." Teyla replied. She stopped at her quarters. "I shall meet you in ten minutes."

"See you then." John walked down to his own quarters and grabbed his laptop. He quickly entered a journal entry about the recent events. It was full of mistakes, but he didn't have time. He changed into his sparring clothes, grabbed his pack, and then headed back to the transporter.

This time, he transported to the gym's area. He walked down the hall. He was looking forward to this. He had one nagging doubt that Ronon might be there, but he pushed it aside. Teyla had promised she would spar with him. If Ronon was occupying it, they would simply go elsewhere.

He entered the gym to find Teyla already there. She was alone. He smiled and set his pack down on the windowsill. He withdrew his sticks and stretched. He was ready. He stepped into the center of the gym. "Believe it or not." He said as he placed one stick diagonally across the area in front of his face and the other across the area in front of his chest. "I actually practiced."

Teyla raised an eyebrow. "Then let us see how you have practiced."

John smiled as he deflected her first flurry of strikes. He refrained from shunting, shaving them for later. He played purely defensive, avoiding her by ducking and moving. He parried only when he needed to. Teyla raised an eyebrow.

"See." He taunted.

Teyla attacked with renewed vigor, launching a massive attack that rained the blows upon him. He spun and reversed his grip on his left stick, blocking all her attacks. He then launched into an immediate offensive that knocked her back a few steps. He again refrained from shunting, simply letting his strikes bounce off her sticks.

Over and over, backwards and forwards, they attacked and defended. Neither could gain an advantage. They were both covered with sweat. They were both impressed. John had never seen Teyla fight as she had, and Teyla had never seen John fight back like he did. It was almost as if they had both found an inner strength that they'd never known.

He was reaching to block before she even delivered it. She was ducking before he even began to swing his sticks. They were in a dance, a dance of battle. They were both warriors, but they were bonded by their common strength. John was still saving his shunts. Teyla seemed to be giving her all.

Looking for a possible victory, he shunted aside her left stick and then knocked her backwards. She fell with it, dropping one of her sticks in the process. He didn't wait for her to stand. He closed the gap and shunted aside her last stick before ducking behind her and wrapping his sticks around her neck. He held her in an exact reverse of a scene they'd seen far too often.

John laughed. "How 'bout that? I won."

Teyla relaxed, signaling defeat. "Indeed you have."

He released her. "I'd been saving that move for the entire fight."

"That was the most impressive display of prowess that I have ever seen. Whatever you practiced... it was impressive."

"I could say the same thing for you." John walked over to his bag and pulled the water bottle out. He took a quick drink from it. "You where almost ducking and blocking before I had even started my attack."

"I noticed a similar thing with you."

He offered her the bottle. "Water?"

She accepted it, taking a quick drink. "Thank you."

"I have to say, seeing you defeated is something I never expected to see. Especially not by me." He added with a smirk.

"I told you many times, all you had to do was practice."

"Yeah, guess I just needed to get around to doing it." He smiled. "Not that I didn't enjoy it." He pulled her into a hug before grabbing his pack. "I'd better get going. Gotta kidnap a botanist."

He walked straight to Rodney's lab. Rodney was busy working on some project on his laptop. Cables and other junk was strewn throughout the lab. He walked up to the completely unsuspecting Rodney and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Rodney."

Rodney jumped, spinning around. "Don't do that." He snapped.

"Can I borrow your girlfriend?"

"What?"

"I need to borrow Katie for an hour of two."

"May I ask why you need to 'borrow' her?"

"She's a botanist... right? I need to pick some flowers on Athos, I figured she'd be the best bet."

"She should be up in her room."

"And where is that?"

"Scientist quarters, room 13. This wouldn't have anything to do with Teyla, would it?"

"Now why would you ask that?"

"I've got four days worth of coffee rations riding on it."

"More of this poll... right?"

"Uhh yeah. You really don't need to tell me. I already know about you two. Elizabeth told me all about it. Was just wondering if you'd care to share with a friend?"

"Fine... guilt me into it. By the end of the week, I'll be married to Teyla."

"Oh no. That means Zelenka wins."

"And that's the only response I'm going to get out of you. Aren't you in the least bit happy for me?"

"Of yeah, of course. I'm sure Ford would be too."

John's smiled died. He missed Aiden. "He's in for a surprise when he gets back." John said grimly.

"We'll find him John." Rodney said seriously. "You know that."

John nodded and walked back to the transporter. He dumped his sparring gear in his room. He then took a shower to wash away the sweat and changed back into his uniform. He walked back down to the transporter and took it to the scientist's quarters.

He walked around the foreign scientist quarters. He rarely walked through this section of Atlantis. He stopped when he got to Katie's room. He knocked on the door. He heard a muffled response followed by a bang. He hoped his wasn't interrupting.

The door opened. "Colonel Sheppard, what are you doing here?" Katie asked.

"Need you to help me pick some flowers on Athos."

"Flowers... are they for Teyla?" Katie asked slyly.

"Don't tell me, you're in on this too." John threw his hands in the air. "Am I the only one who doesn't know about this."

"Probably."

"How long do you need to get ready?"

"Oh... ten minutes or so."

"Then meet me in the gate room in ten minutes." He turned around and walked out of the scientist quarters and down to the armory. There he picked up his standard mission gear, then headed down to the gate room.

He personally felt that the Athosian marriage customs were a little bit extreme, but he was true to his promises. He especially wasn't looking forward to meeting with Jarlin. That sounded like meeting a mother, though he knew Teyla's was long gone. He had promised to do this for Teyla, and he would.

Katie was waiting when he got to the gate room. She had a small cylindrical container slung over her shoulder. She was wearing her expedition jacket and the pair of military boots that she'd been given back at the SGC. "Whenever you're ready Colonel." She said.

John nodded and walked up the stairs and into the control room. "Dial Athos." The civilian gate technician nodded and called up the gate address. He then dialed the gate. John walked back down into the gate room and motioned for Katie to come along. He walked into the wormhole.

He emerged on the other side and found himself looking at a familiar site. The gravel pit on the first planet they'd explored in the Pegasus galaxy. It was the planet in which he'd met Teyla. He'd never forget that day. It was a day that he would always cherish.

"Where are we going?" Katie asked.

"To a temple Teyla showed me a long time ago." John said, taking the lead and walking into the forest. "I've got to pick two flowers that grow near the temple itself. They should be the only flowers in the area so we just need to find two healthy flowers."

Katie nodded. "Okay, should be easy enough. I brought my pack and I filled this..." She held up the cylinder container slung over her back. "...with some water. We'll put them in a vase once we get back to Atlantis."

John only knew the route to the temple from the old Athosian village, so he headed there first. It was a hollow site. The ashes of the one crashed wraith dart were still buried in the decomposed wreckage of the building it had smashed. He still felt guilty. If he hadn't shown up and activated that locket, then the wraith probably wouldn't have come.

He didn't stop in the village, but simply continued to the path Teyla had taken him on. It wound deep into the forest. He stopped at the hill where he'd slipped and fell. He remembered how he'd joked about that for hours with her. He supposed he had fallen for her then, though he would've never admitted it.

He continued until they reached the temple. It was small, built into the side of a hill. Its entrance was barely large enough for a single person to walk into it. Surrounding the entrance was an entire garden of flowers, all identical.

The flowers were short stemmed. They had gold and white petals. The stems were not green, but blue. John had never seen such a flower before. "Never seen a flower with a blue stem." John said.

"Neither have I." Katie pulled out a pair of clippers and got down on her knees. "Will the Athosians mind if I take a few to study?"

"I wouldn't know, but I won't say anything."

Katie clipped four of the flowers and placed them in the container. She stood back up and placed her clippers back into her pack. "That's all we need here, right?"

"Yeah... seems kinda anticlimactic." John replied. He started walking back to the village.

"What else do you have to do?"

John laughed. "I feel like I'm back in high school."

"More like college. Though I never was really good at gossip."

"I have to visit a woman called Jarlin in the Athosian village. She'll interrogate me about my devotion to Teyla."

"Oh, sounds like meeting the parents back on Earth."

"Yeah, but Jarlin's not Teyla's mom, I know that."

"After that?"

"Already completed that one. By accident."

Katie nodded. "Then what?"

"Announce my intentions for all to see. Then I have to fight anyone who objects."

Katie flinched. "Ouch. Do you have to win?"

"Nope. Just have to keep fighting until they say stop."

"Doesn't that whole list sound just a bit, extreme."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to do it." John continued back to the Athosian village and then back to the stargate. Once there, he dialed the gate. Once it was open, he turned to Katie. "Thanks."

"No problem Colonel. I'll put the flowers in a vase and run them by your quarters in a few minutes."

They stepped through the gate.

XXX

John emerged on the other side feeling encouraged, if a bit hungry. He walked to the cafeteria still in full mission gear, P90 still in hand. He grabbed his usual array of lunch foods.

To his surprise, none other than Radek Zelenka sat down. He raised an eyebrow. "Zelenka, what are you doing here?"

"I think you should know that I'm the one who's profiting from this poll that's been going around." Radek said. "Not that I feel guilty. I owe it all to you comrade."

"Yeah. I've been hearing that from people all over the city. First Elizabeth, then Rodney..." John shook his head. "You know how it goes."

"More than you know. I'd better get back to my work."

"Yeah, you do that." John laughed. He finished his food and then decided to go speak to the city. He hadn't done that recently. He made his way to the chair room and sat down.

The chair responded instantly to his presence. He reached out with his mind and felt the city respond. _It is good to hear from you again._ It said.

"Yeah, I had a lot of things to do."

_You have made some peace with your heart Colonel Sheppard._

"I'd like to think that, but I've got a question."

_Ask away._

"Did you know that the leader of the order of time was a wraith?"

_Yes._

"How is that even possible?"

_The wraith do not need to feed on humans to maintain themselves. There are ways to sustain them without the art of feeding. The wraith you speak of, he commanded the ancient gene._

"I thought that wasn't possible."

_So did the ancients. They believed that the wraith wasn't fully a wraith but a hybrid. That wraith, was cunning. His name was Eli, or that's what we called him. In his native tongue, we cannot pronounce his name._

"How did he become the leader?"

_Through a series of careful manipulations and feedings. We would lose masters and we'd never be able to find their bodies. Eventually, he was one of the few remaining masters. We had no choice, our traditions dictated that the oldest must assume leadership._

"So the order fought in the war with the wraith."

_Yes. We tried to defeat them. We even tried to change history. Nothing happened, other than the order's destruction. The last of them, the old man you met, told me all of this. He was the only ancient to remain in this galaxy._

"The rest we know. You slept until we awoke you."

_Yes Colonel Sheppard. Do not concern yourself with the order. They had their time. Now is your time. Finish your affairs before you embark upon this quest, for it will demand all your strength to finally stop the wraith._

John didn't reply. He just had a sinking feeling of what was to come. It didn't feel right at all.


	11. The Second Trial

_A/N: Chapter Beta'd by Angw, please review if you want more... (There was supposed to be a threat in that)_

John picked up the flowers and their vase after he'd finished talking to the city. He felt a little strange walking around the city with a small vase and two colorful flowers, but he suppressed it. He walked to the jumper bay and climbed into his usual jumper.

He activated his radio. "This is Jumper 1 requesting permission to take off."

"Jumper 1." Elizabeth replied. "You have clearance."

"Thanks." John said as he raised the jumper up through the roof hatch.

He shot off towards the mainland the second he cleared the hatch. He was in his element once again, at the controls of his favorite ship to fly. He flew high and fast. He wasn't sure how long he'd have to talk to Jarlin for, but he was certain it wasn't going to be pleasant.

He landed in a clearing just north of the village. The Athosian village was looking more and more like a small town. The Athosians had built a small electric fence and their homes had been made stronger and more permanent. Most of the buildings now had strong wooden supports and wooden roofs.

He grabbed his vase of flowers and exited the jumper. The sun was shining brightly. He instinctively used his free hand to shield his eyes as he walked to the village.

As he approached the outskirts of the city, he ran into a group of children. He didn't recognize any of them but said "Hi." The children looked at his vase of flowers, giggled, and ran off. Obviously, he'd been discovered by the Athosians.

He bumped into Halling just beyond the main gate. "Hey Halling, you wouldn't mind telling me where I can find Jarlin?"

"She will be in her home." Halling motioned for him to follow. "I can guess why you're here."  
"I'm sure you can. I'm not exactly hiding anything."

"Most of the village is aware of your relationship with Teyla."

"How?" John said slowly.

"Many could see it when you first met. Others saw it within days of being on Atlantis. It is a mystery as to why you haven't done this before now."

"Well, it's a little more complicated than that." John held his free hand up to stop Halling from commenting. "The fact of the matter is that I'm doing it now."

"You do realize... that if you go through with this. You will assume the role of leader of our people."

"I'm aware of that. I mean no disrespect, but why does it have to be a male?"

"Tradition mainly, though I will admit that I've never known anyone as strong as Teyla is. Sometimes I wonder if tradition is really that important."

"That's my concern. For now..." John nodded his head. "...I'm going to play along."

"That is probably for the best. Once you are leader, then change may come easier." Halling stopped in front of a small house. "This is Jarlin's home. She is both wise and has seen the rise of four leaders of our tribe." Halling dipped his head slightly.

John returned the gesture. "Thanks Halling." He turned to the door. He knew there was no turning back after this. He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, but he was going to go through with it. He knocked.

"You may enter." Came a harsh voice from inside the home.

John opened the door and stepped into a small atrium. He noticed that a worn jacket and footwear were resting off to the side. He set his P90 down on the ground. He then hung up his combat vest and jacket. He finally took his boots off and set them next to the footwear.

He took a deep breath, picked up the vase with the flowers and walked into the living room. The room was sparse, with only a low table and two chairs. The walls were decorated with various little objects that he couldn't identify. "Hello?" He asked.

An old woman with gray hair stepped into the living room from another room. She was dressed in a formal Athosian robe and held a tray that contained two cups of tea. "You are Major Sheppard, are you not?" She said.

"It's actually Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard." He replied. "I was recently promoted."

The old woman set the tray down on the table and motioned for him to sit. "I believe I know why you are here, but you must say it."

John sat down. "I seek the hand of Teyla Emmagen, daughter of Tagan, in marriage. I have already completed the first trial." He placed the vase on the table."

"I am Jarlin. I've proctored the second trial for as many years as I have lived. This is but the first test of many. Please, drink some tea." She sat down on the chair opposite him.

John took a sip from the cup of tea on the tray. It tasted bitter, as most Athosian tea did. He placed the cup back on the tray. "I remember the first time I tried this."

"Indeed, and that is where our first questions come from."

"Okay. Ask away."

"Why did you come to Athos?"

"We came looking for a haven. Atlantis was about to be flooded."

"More to the point, why do you believe that you ended up coming to Athos?"

John shrugged. "Random chance. We had an entire archive of gate addresses to choose from. It just so happened that we chose Athos." John felt himself getting slightly annoyed with this round of questions.

"Do you believe that fate, or destiny had anything to do with it?" Jarlin was starring straight at him. He couldn't lie if he tried.

"Maybe, maybe not. I know that I probably wouldn't have ever met Teyla..."

"This is not about her."

"What?"

"Not yet anyway. You must directly answer the questions."

"Okay, my apologies."

"When you first walked into our village, what were your first impressions?"

"Well... I remember being slightly confused as to your level of technology. You had the electric fence, but your homes looked like that of nomads. I wasn't sure what to think, to be honest."

"An honest answer. When you first gazed upon the daughter of Tagan, what did you feel?"

"Honestly, I was a little shocked. She was one of the most beautiful women I'd ever met. She carried herself taller than I ever did. She looked each and every one of us in the eye. Colonel Sumner couldn't meet her gaze."

"A typical reaction. What did you gain from conversation with her?"

"I learned a lot. She revealed that she was not to be trifled with. She was and still is an incredibly strong person, but I also learned that underneath it all..." He paused, searching for the right word. "...she was an extremely sensitive individual. She had something underneath her that we all wish we could have. I felt something from the moment I looked her in the eyes. She said. 'You're commander speaks through me as if I am not there.' I replied. 'Do I?' One simple statement. One simple response."

"Did you feel physically attracted to her?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. She is just so... stunningly beautiful. She could have any man she wanted. Yet she chose me."

"We are getting off topic again, Colonel Sheppard."

"Sorry. I'll try to be better at it."

"How did you come to realization about your feelings for her?"

"I never really realized them until a couple of days ago. I noticed that she and Ronon were becoming close and... I started to feel jealous. Finally, in fear of losing her... I told her. I told her it all. She in return, told me how wrong I was about Ronon. I realized then, that I really did love her, and that I would do this."

"Interesting Colonel Sheppard. You say you thought she was becoming close to another man. Explain."

"Maybe it was the fact that he's a better fighter than me, or maybe it was because they were from the same galaxy. Either way, they formed a connection that I was jealous of. I hated that part of me. I was proved wrong."

Jarlin nodded. "So you know she has chosen you?"

"Yes. I already know that. I also know how she has to be married by the end of the week."

"She has waited long. Longer than she should have, but Teyla has always been that way. She would not marry unless she knew that it was what she wanted."

"There's nothing more that I want other than to make her happy. I promised her I'd be there for her, no matter what. I intend to keep that promise."

"That is similar to the marriage vow. Was this your intent when you said that?"

"No. It's something we say to good friends. It means that we will always be there for them. We will listen if they need someone to listen. We'll try to comfort them when they're in pain. We'll hold them if they need holding."

"But you have changed your mind to include it."

"Yes I have. I've only felt the way I do once before. I am going to go through with this."

"This man, Ronon. You do realize that he may challenge your right to Teyla."

"Yes. I do. He'd have to kill me to stop me from marrying Teyla." John returned Jarlin's stare. "I will marry her."

"I believe you are devoted enough. You may go." Jarlin motioned for the door. "Come back tomorrow morning. You may leave the flowers here."

John nodded and walked back into the atrium. He gathered all his stuff and walked back out into the Athosian village. He spotted Halling waiting for him.

"How did your meeting go?" Halling asked.

"Well, it was harder, but also shorter than I expected." John replied honestly. "Tell me Halling, have you ever heard of the order of time?"

"There are some vague references to it in some of our oldest texts. It was a legendary group that seemed to have power over time. It is widely speculated as to if it actually exists."

"Well, I met an old man on one of the planets we went to. He told me that I was the next apprentice to the order of time. However, the next planet we went to had a super wraith on it that claimed to be the leader of the order of time. He explained how he'd fed on the order for a long time."

"Interesting Colonel Sheppard. Though I doubt your story, there is an undeniable bit of truth. You have the gene of the ancestors. It is something that would be needed, to be an apprentice to the ancestors' order of time, but again, it is all simply legend."

"Well, at least I know it's not just some wraith plot."

"Indeed. I would like you to know that you and Teyla have my best wishes. I sincerely hope that you will both enjoy many years of marriage."

"Thanks Halling, but I've got to get back to Atlantis." John dipped his head slightly.

Halling returned the gesture. "Goodbye for now."

XXX

John returned to Atlantis to find Teyla waiting for him. He pulled her into an embrace as he stepped out of the jumper. It was these moments that reminded him that all this work was worth it. It reminded him that she was worth it.

"How was your visit?" Teyla asked, still in his arms.

"Well... it was both shorter and harder than I expected. Jarlin was nice enough, but she insisted that I answer all her questions directly."

"She does not take much of your time, but she makes full use of it. It is something you will need to get used to, if you are to become the new Athosian leader." Teyla smiled.

It was infectious. John returned it, sweeping her off her feet. "I will expect you to always be by my side. As my equal."

"That is reassuring to hear. I was worried that you would let tradition dictate your... It does not matter. I expected no less from you."

"Teyla, since when have I ever treated you as anything less than an equal."

"Never, but sometimes you do treat me as a superior."

"Well, that's because you are, in certain things."

"Such as the Athosian fighting arts."

"Not so much anymore. Remember, I did kick your ass this morning."

Teyla laughed. "I was trying to believe that it was simply a dream."

"Sorry." John let her down on her feet. He released her from their embrace. "Care to walk with me?" He extended an arm.

She took it. "Where are we going?"

"Well, I'm headed for my room. First however, I've got to stop at the armory." He pointed to his P90. "Elizabeth doesn't like it when I walk around with this."

"I noticed that the wraith on the planet said that you were an apprentice."

"Yeah, so did I. I talked to the city. It says that the wraith don't have to feed on us. They can feed on lesser creatures. It's just harder and most wraith don't care." He walked into the transporter.

"I have never met a wraith that didn't think it was superior to us." She activated the transporter, taking then to the military quarters.

"No. Most of them have thankfully died before they had a chance to do anything. You know what I wonder... I wonder if there is such thing as a good wraith. It just makes me wonder." They stepped out of the transport and into the hallway.

"John... I should apologize for not supporting you earlier."

"Don't worry about Teyla. You didn't see it. You had no reason to believe me."

"But you have always believed me, defended me at every turn."

"Yeah, you'd be amazed what a teenage crush will get someone to do." He laughed. "I'm joking. I'm just a really loyal person. I'd never had any cause to distrust you. Until I was proved otherwise, I was not going to betray that trust. Are you going to be ready for tomorrow morning?"

"I will have finished my tasks by then."

"Is there anything I've got to wear?"

"No. We do not dress for formal occasions like you do."

"Well, considering I'm probably going to have to fight half the village for you... it's probably for the better." He entered his room.

"Why would you have to fight have the village?" She followed him in, closing the door behind her.

"Every guy in the village has to be jealous of me."

Teyla raised an eyebrow. "Jealous?"

"Yeah. You are the single most attractive woman in the entire village. To top that off, you're a great fighter and..."

She placed a hand over his mouth. "No more flattery John."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Did you have something else in mind?"

"Indeed I did." She kissed him.

John felt himself melt, again. "Damn, you can kiss."


	12. A Test of Devotion

_A/N: If you guys don't review, the chances of this story not being finished increase. Not to mention, I update quicker with a steady stream of encouragement. Once again, Chapter 12 Beta'd by Angw_

_A/N: If you haven't noticed already, I really don't like Ronon._

The next morning had to be one of the most beautiful mornings John had ever seen. The sun was just above the horizon, turning the water into a yellow-orange color which painted the city in the same light. He was sitting in his usual spot, with Teyla sitting across from him. When he wasn't looking out at the water, he was looking at her.

He still couldn't believe it. One more trial and he'd be married to... well... Teyla. There was no way to describe how he felt. The nagging doubt however, still resided in the back of his mind. He knew that anyone could challenge his right. He was expecting Ronon to do just that. Also, no one had seen Ronon since John had returned to Atlantis yesterday.

John figured that Ronon would challenge him. He'd spent most of the evening practicing with Teyla. He felt prepared, but he knew that wasn't going to be enough. He was going to need a lot of luck to defeat Ronon.

They finished breakfast and headed for the jumper bay. John could simply feel the elation burning within him. He remembered how she'd caused him to melt the previous night. It'd taken him several hours to finally get his shaking under control. Once again, he was shaking visibly.

He powered up the jumper and activated his radio. "This is Jumper one, requesting permission to take off."

"Jumper one, hold on." One of the control room technicians said. "You've got two passengers on their way."

"Who?"

"Doctor Weir and Doctor McKay."

"Alright. We'll wait."

"It seems our secret is no longer a secret." Teyla said.

John smiled. "No, it's not, but Elizabeth and Rodney are the closest to family I have. I'm glad their coming. At least I know I won't have to fight either of them."

Teyla nervously laughed.

John immediately noticed something was wrong. "Teyla, is something bothering you?"

"I am worried about who may challenge you. I fear for your safety."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried, but... I don't have much of a choice in the matter. I'm going to marry you, and nothing is going to stop me." He gave her hand a brief squeeze. "Now, don't worry. I'll be fine." He threw her a lopsided grin.

"Hope you don't mind." Elizabeth said as she and Rodney climbed into the jumper. "It's not everyday that I get to see my senior military commander get married."

"No, I guess not." John smirked. He took off and shot towards the mainland. He wasn't surprised that Elizabeth and Rodney had come along. He guessed Rodney would find the Athosian customs a little barbaric, but he trusted Elizabeth to keep Rodney quiet during his final trial.

He glanced over at Teyla, she was still visibly nervous. He took one hand off the controls and held hers. It seemed to reassure her slightly. It was all he could hope for as he raced towards the mainland.

"So what actually happens during this trial?" Rodney asked.

Teyla breathed deeply. "John must announce his intentions to the entire village. Then, anyone who wishes to challenge his right to me can. He must face them in single combat. He must show his true devotion to me."

"How barbaric." Rodney said. "I thought we'd all evolved above fighting for women. That was more common in the stone age."

"Shut up Rodney." John snapped. "It's Athosian tradition. I may not always agree with it, but I'll respect it." He smiled warmly at Teyla.

XXX

The village had prepared for his arrival. Everyone in the Athosian village was assembled around the village square. It was a small clearing in the center of the village. He walked into the village still holding Teyla hand.

Waiting for them in the center of the village was Jarlin. The old woman smiled. She was holding the vase that had the flowers in it. "Welcome back Colonel Sheppard. Are you prepared?"

"Yes."

"Then place the flowers in Teyla's hair."

John pulled both of the flowers from the vase and placed them awkwardly behind her ears. He turned back to Jarlin. "Ehhh... now what?"

Jarlin turned to Teyla. "Has he completed the third trial?"

"Yes." Teyla showed Jarlin the necklace.

"Then we proceed to the final trial. You Colonel Sheppard, must announce your intentions."

"How?" John hissed.

"Openly, for all to hear."

John cleared his throat. "I wish for Teyla to take my hand in marriage. I have completed the first three trial, this is the fourth and final."

"He has declared his intentions." Jarlin's voice boomed. "Do any object to this union?"

"I do!" Ronon stepped out from the crowd. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. "I object to this. I claim Teyla as my own."

His bold statement made the crowd begin to talk amongst themselves. It was obviously something they hadn't expected. John breathed in deeply, calming himself. "Don't do this Ronon." He said in response.

"And why not Sheppard?" Ronon approached menacingly. "She's the real reason I stayed. She's the reason I'm still here. If she told you half the things I've done, you wouldn't be so keen to trust me."

"Considering you put a knife to my throat not so long ago, I haven't had reason to trust you."

"Don't make me kill you Sheppard." Ronon said quietly.

"And you think that's going to get you Teyla!" John yelled in response.

Ronon drew his knife. "Then let's settle it here and now."

"ENOUGH!" Jarlin yelled. "This will be settled in the traditional Athosian style. You will fight, but in the true Athosian form. The winner, will receive Teyla."

John felt his heart leap into his throat. What had he gotten himself into? He accepted the Athosian fighting sticks from Jarlin. He quickly stretched. He was going to need every ounce of his strength.

After he was done stretching he handed his jacket to Teyla. He took both her hands in his. "I'm doing this for you." He kissed her hands. He could see the pain in her eyes. In a way, he felt relieved. He knew without a doubt that she loved him. The last of his demons seemed to slide away as he turned back to face Ronon.

Ronon was impossible to read. He held only a single stick in a double handed grip. John held a stick in each of his hands, painfully aware of the leverage advantage Ronon had against him. John stepped forward. He carefully began to circle around an imaginary point between him and Ronon.

He offered a quick and silent prayer. He wasn't religious. He hadn't been to church since he'd been nine. He just figured he needed any help he could get. He leaped forward, making a short swing with his left hand. Ronon parried it and returned the swing.

John leaped back, shunting the blow aside. He held his left stick high, his right low, waiting for Ronon's next attack. I never came, at least not as John was expecting it. John parried a one handed swing easily, only to find Ronon's fist slammed into his face.

John spun away from the blow. It hurt. He didn't feel that he'd broken anything. He rapidly ducked back into the fight, swinging low. He rolled backwards as Ronon tried to return the attack. He felt the stick hit his back as he stood back up. He then felt a similar impact on his stomach.

He fell over. He rolled to avoid the next series of attacks. This time he leaped back up, swinging defensively. He managed to hit Ronon's face twice. He shunted aside a massive double handed blow from Ronon and elbowed Ronon in the chest. He then ducked out of the way as Ronon made a horizontal swing that would've knocked him over.

He could easily imagine Teyla watching with horror from the sidelines. He didn't have time to find her though. He had to concentrate fully on Ronon if he was to have any chance of winning. He spun defensively as Ronon tried to land another quick blow.

His spin was knocked off when Ronon punched him again. Disorientated, he fell to the ground. He rolled, disorientating himself even more. He then kicked up blindly with his right foot. He was lucky, he'd hit Ronon in the kneecap. Ronon swore something in another language.

John had only a second to get back on his feet before Ronon attacked again. The attacks were merciless, withering. John kept stepping back and turning. He had to wait for an opening. He saw it, attacking with a single stick. The attack caused Ronon to swear again, but it didn't stop Ronon from punching John in the face again.

John feel back, hitting the ground with a painful thump. He rolled, pain shot through his head from the impact. He blindly tried to defend himself as Ronon hauled him to his feet, only to shove him to the ground again.

John winced in pain. He was sure he had a concussion. He tried to haul himself to hit feet, but collapsed before he'd even managed to get on his knees. Ronon landed another blow to John's undefended back. John grunted, then rolled.

The pain was extraordinary. He could barely think. He forced himself to try and stand. He managed to get back up on his hands and knees. He spit the blood out of his mouth. He then tried to get on his feet. He felt another impact, this time on his chest. He fell back to the ground.

He couldn't summon the strength to do anything. His body simply seemed to be giving up. He could feel his eyes fill with tears as the darkness claimed him. He'd failed Teyla.

XXX

He opened his eyes. He could feel a dull throbbing in the back of his head. He decided it would be best not to move. He glanced around. He was in a small room, it looked like an Athosian dwelling. He was covered in warm blankets. Off to his side was a medical drip.

He shook his head. Instantly, the dull pain turned into white fire, threatening to consume him. He forced himself to calm down and think slowly. He slowly remembered the fight, how he'd failed. He felt like screaming. He then noticed a single person in the room with him.

His eyes slowly began to focus again. The person was asleep, their hands on his chest. It took him a second to realize it was Teyla. He tried to say something, anything. "Teyla." He eventually croaked.

Her head lifted, her cheeks were stained with tears. She instantly gripped his hand in both of hers. "John..."

"I know." He said. "I... failed... you.." He managed a lopsided grin. "I'm... sorry."

"No." She replied instantly. "No you haven't. I told you that I would marry you, and I will."

"But what about the trial. I failed."

"No..." Teyla began to cry. "You have not failed. You were beaten until you couldn't respond."

"Doesn't that mean he..."

"NO! I would never marry someone who is who Ronon is. Even if I must be exiled from my people, I would never do that."

"I can't ask..."

"But you know that I will."  
John smiled, feeling that their situations were reversed from an earlier conversation. "What happened after I blacked out?"

Teyla leaned in close. "Listen carefully..."

_Teyla ran out into the clearing. She had seen the brutality of Ronon's attacks. She shoved him out of the way. He tried to grab her. She glared at him. "STAY BACK RONON!" She said coldly. "Or you will not live to see another day."_

_Her threat seemed to stop him. He backed out of her way._

_She sat down on her knees, rolling John over on his back. His eyes were closed. She could see a single tear running down the side of his face. She listened for breathing, it was barely there. She turned to Elizabeth. "Get Doctor Beckett here immediately."_

_Ronon turned to the crowd. "I've won. I declare my right as victor. Teyla is mine."_

_Teyla stood up from John's side. "I will never, ever love you!" He voice was darker than space itself. "Stand down."_

_"You cannot deny tradition." Jarlin said slowly. "He has the right."_

_Teyla turned in fury. "Then I am no longer a member of Athosian society. He has no right!"_

_"Child, you are acting in anger." Jarlin said. "As the daughter of Tagan you must not."_

_"I do not care if the ancestors themselves say that he has the right. I will not honor it. John tried to honor our customs, and this is how he is received. I hate Ronon. He abused my friendship for revenge. He lied. John has never lied to me. John has never done anything but love me. I love him and him alone in return."_ _She returned to his side._

"That is what happened." Teyla finished. "I am exiled. Though much of the village disagrees with Jarlin, they cannot deny tradition."

"God Teyla." John replied. "I'm so sorry I cause all this. If I'd just kept my..."

"I would be in the same place I am now. At least this way, I know that someone still loves me." She squeezed his hand. "And I will always love him in return."

John wished he could comfort her, but his body wouldn't let him. "I assume Beckett came by."

"Yes." Teyla replied. "He should be told you're awake." She stood up. "I'll go get him." She left the room only to reappear a second later with Carson.

"Well laddie," Carson began, "I'd say you're one tough person. You've got no actual broken bones, but you'll be sore for a long time. That bump on your head has gone down, but it'll take a little while to fully heal. We'll be moving you back to Atlantis in a few hours."

"What about Ronon?"

"Elizabeth's got him locked in the cell on Atlantis. You've been asleep for most of the day. I dare say, Teyla hasn't left you side the entire time."

"Thanks Doc." Carson busied himself checking the medical drip. "I'm going to give you a few more painkillers. They might make you a wee bit drowsy, but you'll feel significantly better." After administering the medication, Carson left the room. "I'll leave you two alone." He said as he left.

John felt the dull throbbing in his head slowly begin to fade. He turned his head towards Teyla. "Once I'm back on my feet. I'll have Elizabeth marry us. She knows a thing or two about that."

"I would appreciate that." Teyla said quietly.

"Do me one favor."

"Anything?"

"Smile."

Teyla smiled.

"Thanks." He loved her smile. He loved everything about her."

_A/N: Now I could be an evil author and stop here, but I'm sure that those of you reading want to hear more about the order of time. That picks up quickly in the next chapter. Leave me a little bit of encouragement... please._


	13. Companions

_A/N: Chapter 13 Beta'd by Angw_

_A/N: I do appreciate reviews. (Thanks Jordayna, Linsul, dragonfairymaiden, Jules47, Strawberry Cupcake, Wella, and whoever is "...") Seriously, I thought no one was reading it... my mistake. Glad it appeals to a variety of people. And I broke my record for reviews and story length._

**3 Days Later**

John was about to consider possible escape plans when Carson finally released him from the infirmary. John was still sore, but the pain wasn't enough to bother him. Teyla hadn't left his side for more than an hour the entire time. Elizabeth and Rodney had been in and out whenever they had the chance.

He had asked Elizabeth about performing the ceremony on Atlantis. Elizabeth had agreed whole heartedly. Teyla had agreed on a small wedding with only a handful of good friends. They weren't following Athosian or Earth customs, but simply making a commitment to each other.

He had only gotten three steps down the hall before Teyla had found him. "Hey Teyla." He said.

"Elizabeth has agreed to perform the wedding now." Teyla replied, a smile on her face.

"Okay, don't we have to dress up." John desperately wanted to take a shower.

Teyla wouldn't wait. "Please John."

When she asked like that, he couldn't refuse. "Okay, but don't say anything about how I smell."

Teyla led him to the balcony behind the control room. Elizabeth, Rodney, Zelenka, and Carson were already there. They were standing off to the side. John and Teyla stood near the edge of the balcony. Elizabeth approached them, a bible in her hand.

"I never thought this would be one of my duties on Atlantis." Elizabeth said. "However, I think it's one of the happiest I've ever been asked to do."

"Even though it's marred by Eric the Viking down in our holding cell." Rodney smirked.

John laughed at the new nickname for Ronon. "Nice one Rodney."

"Oh, he's also yelled that he'll kill you several times."

"Okay, that's not even remotely funny anymore Rodney. I think we're going to have to send him somewhere."

"Let's forget about Ronon." Elizabeth said diplomatically. "We're here to celebrate John and Teyla's marriage. I don't have a marriage license... but as commander of Atlantis I can..."

"Am I interrupting?" Colonel Steven Caldwell stepped onto the balcony.

"Colonel." Elizabeth said, slightly flustered. "What are you doing here?"

"Witnessing the union of the Colonel Sheppard and Ms. Emmagen."

"Really?" John replied, raising an eyebrow. "I'd thought you would do everything to stop me."

"If Mr. Dex couldn't stop you. I don't think I'd stand much of a chance."

"Okay... so that means your fine with it."

Caldwell nodded, then stood next to Carson. Elizabeth shook her head and continued. "As the commander of Atlantis, I can make certain things happen. Do you, John Sheppard, take Teyla Emmagen as your wife?"

"I do." John replied.

"Do you, Teyla Emmagen, take John Sheppard as your husband?"

"I do." Teyla replied.

"Then by my status as the commander of Atlantis, I pronounce you husband and wife." She turned to John. "You may kiss the bride."

John placed his arms on Teyla's shoulders, and drew her into a gentle kiss. He hadn't intended to kiss her for long, but she deepened it drawing him in. They kissed for seconds, or for hours. For them, time seemed to stand still. This was the beginning of their life together, they both wanted to enjoy it.

XXX

John spent the next several hours moving both his and Teyla belongings into a bigger room. Their room was in the former Athosian sector now. The reason being was that the rooms there had double beds and were designed for families. He sat down on the bed as he finished dragging his laptop up to the room.

The room had its own balcony. He stepped out onto it. He'd never been happier in his life, but he knew that he couldn't relax just yet. He'd have to speak to the old man. There was nothing in the universe he wanted more than for it to be safe for Teyla and any children they might have.

Teyla slid in next to him. He put his arm around her. "I need to speak to the old man." He said.

"I know." She replied, placing her arm around his waist.

"There's just so many unanswered questions about the order of time. The super wraith that we encountered was the real leader of the order of time. He was supposedly above feeding. The city said that he didn't need to feed, but was sustained by another method."

"I did not think that it was possible for the wraith to not feed."

"There's more to the story. He assumed leadership by carefully eliminating the real leaders of the order of time. He was the most senior member of the order at the end of the first war with the wraith. The order tried to stop the war with the wraith. They failed."

"Then this old man, is little more than the last surviving member of that order."

"That's what I think. I really think we should at least hear his side of the story. The city says I hold the key to finally defeating the wraith. If there's even a chance... I have to take it."

"No." Teyla locked eyes with him. "We have to take the chance."

"I don't know where this could take us."

"Then we'll find out together."

"Okay, I'll go talk to Elizabeth, meet me in the armory." He embraced her before she left. He then walked down the hall and into the transporter. He took it up to the control room. Elizabeth was in her office. He poked his head around the corner. "Elizabeth." He said. "I have to go back to the planet where I met the old man."

"I guessed you would." Elizabeth stood. "Are you taking Teyla with you?"

"Do you think I'd have a choice?"

Elizabeth smiled. "No, but you married her. You'd better get used to it."

"So we have a go?"

"Take Rodney with you."

John stepped back out into the control room. He tapped Rodney on the shoulder. "Rodney, let's go."

"Go, go where?" Rodney asked incredulously.

"To find the order of time."

"Great." Rodney's voice dripped with sarcasm.

John grabbed Rodney, hauling him up from his seat. "Let's go."

XXX

The planet hadn't changed since their last visit. The grass was just as dry, the barren, leafless trees where still the only thing visible for miles. The only difference was that Teyla was at his side, Rodney was only a step behind.

He pulled out his Atlantian compass and headed off towards the same ruins they'd been to. Again, the trip took them ten minutes. The ruins were the same as when they'd left them. "Stay close." He said to Teyla and Rodney.

He led them to the central table. He dusted off the surface of it, revealing the sword. The sword began to glow. He waited patiently. The force field appeared, trapping them all in the center of the ruins. "Wait." He told Teyla and Rodney.

He retrieved the sword from the hidden dome in the table just as he had before. He gripped it in his one free hand. He extended the blade.

The old man appeared. "I feared you wouldn't return."

"Oh my god." Rodney said, shocked.

"You have already begun your first task in your training as an apprentice. I must congratulate you."  
"What?" John was shocked.

"You have gathered around you those who will accompany you on the journey. Well, you have... started. There is one more you must bring here."

"Ronon?" Teyla asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." The old man said. "He is not the one. The one you must retrieve is called Ford."

"How are we supposed to bring him here. He's..." John stifled a tear. "...gone. He's lost himself to the wraith enzyme."

The old man turned around. "Oh dear, that is a problem." The old man began to pace. "I believe I have a solution."

"Aiden is a good man." Teyla said. "He is however, very ill."

The old man reached into his robes and pulled out a very small tube. He reached forward and placed it in John's hand. "This is a counter-agent to the wraith serum. I should restore him to his former self."

"You wouldn't happen to know where he is?" John asked.

The old man walked closer. "I can take you there. For where we are going, it is not a friendly place. I sense your friend is in trouble."

"How can you possibly know that?" Rodney snapped.

"I can see the future. You must prepare yourselves." The old man closed his eyes.

A bright light blinded John. As the light dissipated he realized they were no longer in the ruins. They were standing inside a wraith hive ship. John wasn't surprised to see that they had ended up in one.

The old man turned to him. "I cannot fight. You must rescue him. I will take you back when you return to this place." The old man vanished.

"Anyone think he's in league with the wraith?" Rodney said.

"What are the chances Ford's still on a wraith ship?" John replied. "He was beamed up by a dart."

"Pretty high, but why wouldn't they have feed on him?"  
"Perhaps the serum also makes him resistant to feeding." Teyla suggested.

"For now," John began, "let's assume the old man's right. We should head for the cells." John hooked the sword handle onto his belt and set off down the halls. He was at a disadvantage. He didn't have his life signs detector. He walked slowly and carefully, listening for any sound.

Rodney was behind him and Teyla was covering the rear. The halls seemed to stretch out infinitely in all direction. John turned left at the first intersection, trusting his instincts. He'd found the cells on a hive ship before. He stopped before he got to the next corner. He could hear footsteps.

He stopped and held up his hand. He peeked around the corner. He spotted two masked wraith. They were getting closer. He looked at Teyla, making eye contact. He then pointed two fingers around the corner. She nodded and moved forward, around the corner. He followed.

They turned the corner at the exact same instant. They both fired a burst from their weapons. The wraith didn't have a chance to respond, they simply fell over, instantly killed. John set back off. Teyla resumed her former position behind Rodney.

They ducked into an alcove in the next hallway. The hallways were slowly getting more and more populated with wraith. John guessed it was a result of their initial killing two of the wraith. He waited for one patrol of three wraith to pass by before ducking back into the hallway.

They raced down the hallway. They ducked into an alcove at the end, barely avoiding another patrol of wraith. John was desperately scrounging his memory for directions. All the hallways were blurring together. He stopped at the entrance to a larger room.

The door opened and John instantly knew he'd taken a wrong turn. Four unmasked wraith turned to face him, revealing the person they were about to feed on. It was a withered looking Aiden Ford. John instantly opened fire. His first burst hit the wraith closest to Aiden.

It only caused the wraith to stagger. John swore and fired a longer burst. Teyla was already firing at another wraith. Rodney was ducking behind cover, firing an occasional shot at the wraith. None of their weapons were doing much more than causing the wraith to stagger.

Suddenly, Aiden stood up. He reached for the nearest wraith and snapped its neck with a single twist. Aiden grabbed its stunner and fired at another wraith. The wraith collapsed to the floor. John emptied his P90's first clip into the wraith's head and it finally collapsed.

One of the wraith closed the distance between John and himself. The wraith knocked John's weapon out of his hands. John instinctively reached for the sword on his belt. He extended the blade and swung at the wraith.

The sword cleaved the wraith cleaning into two pieces, leaving a bloody mess on the floor. John glanced over at Teyla. She was back stepping to avoid the last wraith. John leaped forward and used his sword to decapitate the wraith in one bloody swipe. He retracted the blade. "You okay?" He asked Teyla.

"I will be fine." She replied.

"What the hell is that?" Rodney asked. "It just effortlessly cleaved..."

"Turned 'em into corpses." Aiden said, retrieving a stunner. "Glad to see you Johnny boy." Aiden playfully made a punching motion. "Now we can all catch up." Aiden moved to grab John's knife. John instead jabbed Aiden with the counter-agent the old man had given him. Aiden stumbled backwards. "What the hell was that?"

"A counter-agent to combat your drug induced super powers." Rodney said. "We need you Ford."

"Aiden, please come with us." Teyla said.

"You don't understand, that was the best thing that ever happened to me." Aiden looked like a child who'd just lost his favorite toy. "I need that. I'm going to die without it."

"You're already clear of it." John said. "That thing that I jabbed you with neutralized all the enzyme in your system. Look at yourself."

"What do you mean? I'm still me."

"But at least your not referring to yourself in the third person anymore." Rodney said.

"Did he really do that?" John whispered to Rodney.

Teyla turned to Aiden. "Aiden, please. Trust us this one last time."

Aiden looked up at Teyla, then back at John. Then he reached for a wraith stunner.

_A/N: Don't you just love those cliffhangers. Makes you want to review and tell me to get off my behind and get writing._


	14. The Past

_A/N: I'm starting my senior year in high school on Tuesday... so that means that I'm not going to be able to write anywhere near as much. I will try to keep the story coming as fast as I can, but I can't offer any guarantees. I promise that I will finish it though. Chapter 14 Beta'd by Angw and Trickster's Queen of War._

_A/N: One thing about my depiction of Ronon. Obviously I don't like him, but I wouldn't judge him unless you've already seen Season 2 of Atlantis._

Aiden fired the stunner. John didn't have any time to react. It took him a second to realize he didn't have to. The stunner knocked a wraith down that was just behind him. John rammed his sword through the wraith's head, to ensure that it stayed down.

"I never wanted to hurt anyone." Aiden admitted quietly. "But I know I came close, a lot of the time."

"Come on Ford." John said. "We need you."

"Alright... I owe you this much, for not giving up on me."

"We should hurry." Teyla said, glancing nervously around the room. "The wraith know we are here."

John retrieved his P90. "Then let's get back to the cargo bay."

"Why the cargo bay?" Aiden asked.

"That's where the old man is."

"Old man? Major... ehh.. Colonel, have you lost it?"

"No, as we all found out." Rodney smirked. "Apparently, we're the companions of the apprentice, AKA Colonel Sheppard."

"That's just too cool." Aiden grinned broadly.

John retracted his sword and placed it on his belt. He then ducked back out the way they'd come, back into the hallways. "Ford, stay in the middle with Rodney. Teyla, you've got our six." He ran down the halls, they were already past the point of stealth.

He had to stop once they got close to the cargo bay. The wraith were swarming their location. He tossed a grenade around the corner and into a group of four wraith. The grenade exploded, sending the bodies flying. He ducked around the corner and into the bay while Teyla opened fire on a pair of wraith pursuing them.

The bay was empty, there was no sign of the old man. John swore. He quickly evaluated their options. They couldn't stay in this cargo bay for long. He briefly considered stealing a wraith dart. He was sure that its controls were coded though. Their last option would be to look for a stargate.

However, in Pegasus, many stargates didn't have DHDs and many of them were in orbit. They didn't have a jumper that could reach it if it was in orbit. He turned as the wraith came charging into the room. He opened fire, taking down the lead wraith with a quick shot to the head.

Aiden fired indiscriminately with the wraith stunner. Most of the wraith were collapsing from its effects. Rodney was cowering behind a box, shooting blindly over the top. Teyla was across the room from him, firing into the crowd. It was carnage, there was no glory in it.

Suddenly, a bright light blinded John again. When it cleared, he was standing back in the ruins. He allowed himself to relax. They were safe, at least for the moment. He turned to face the stone table. The old man was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, where are you?" John yelled into the air.

The old man appeared out of thin air only a few feet in front of him. "I am here."

"Will you not do that?" John asked in an overly dramatic voice.

"You have completed the first task of any apprentice. You have bound a group together in friendship. They will be your companions for your trials."

"No offense, but the last time I had to do several trials..." He shook his head. "... the end result was not that good." Teyla glared at him. "You lost your connection to your people Teyla, I'd say that's not that good."

"Hey, what happened?" Aiden asked.

John looked at Teyla. "Shall I tell him, or do you want to."

Teyla smiled. "I shall. Aiden, my name is now Teyla Emmagen Sheppard."

Aiden raised an eyebrow, then grinned. "So you're saying that you two finally got together."

"What do you mean finally?" John snapped.

"Come on Colonel. You two are perfect for each other. I'm surprised you didn't get together sooner." Aiden held up his hands. "I seriously don't mean anything more than that."

"I'll deal with you later." John said as he turned back to the old man. "So what are these trials?"

"There are three." The old man said slowly. "The past, the present and the future."

"Okay, why didn't I see this coming?"

"You must pass each trial to become a member of the order of time. It is all about being in the right place... at the right time. That can influence the entire course of history."

"I assuming we have to start with the past."

"Correct again apprentice. A member of the order of time may not interfere with the time line while in the past. This first trial will force you to acknowledge that." With that, the old man disappeared.

"Great, how are we supposed to..." Rodney's voice was cut short as the world was once again bathed in brilliant white light.

XXX

John awoke in a jumper. He glanced around. The jumper was occupied by four people. They looked human, but they wore elaborate flight suits. He glanced down at his hands. They looked normal. Teyla, Rodney, and Aiden were all standing near him.

The people in the jumper didn't seem to be paying any attention to them. The pilot spoke. "Atlantis, this is Recon 31, moving towards planet."

"Are they ancients?" Teyla asked.

The pilot and his crew didn't hear her. John raised an eyebrow. "I'd guess so."

"But this is theoretically impossible." Rodney stammered. "Time travel just isn't possible. And especially not back to the time of the ancients."

"Recon 31." Boomed a male voice over the speakers. "Please identify any possible places to plant seeds."

"Affirmative Atlantis. Recon 31 going on station." The pilot turned to the dark haired woman behind him. "Lana, anything?"

Lana shook her head. "Nothing concrete. The planet is pretty barren. I am reading several energy readings."

"I thought nothing lived in this galaxy." The black haired man from the copilot's seat said.

"Remember Aldera. The planet with the really thick atmosphere. We encountered the aliens there."

"Yeah... but that was only once, and they certainly didn't have energy generators."

"Let's take a look." The pilot said, putting the jumper into a dive towards the planet.

Aiden was looking out the front window. "Colonel... doesn't this place look familiar?"

John moved to stand next to Aiden. "This is the wraith home world."

"Then this must be when the ancients awoke the wraith." Rodney said. "We've got to stop them, or warn them."

"But we cannot." Teyla said, the voice of reason. "The man told us, that we mustn't interfere."

"But we have a chance to eliminate the wraith before they have a chance to feed on this galaxy. Atlantis will never have fallen. We'd be..."  
"Shut up Rodney." John snapped. "I think we're supposed to learn something from their mistakes."

"Since when did you become the philosopher?"  
"Apparently when I became an apprentice to the order of time. On top of that, I don't see how we're supposed to do anything." John waved his hand through the head of the pilot. "See, my hand goes straight through."

"That's weird." Aiden said.

"Hey look at that!" The copilot said, pointing to a wraith hive ship, buried in the mountain. "It looks like some kind of crashed ship."

"Lana?" The pilot asked. "Anything?"

"It's definitely got a power source." Lana replied. She turned around and looked out the front window of the jumper. "Wow. That's impressive. Whoever made that had to be sentient."

The pilot landed the ship in a clearing right next to the ship. John instantly learned one thing. The ancients had been naïve. They'd not ever suspected that something could possibly be as advanced as they were. He turned to Rodney. "Learned one thing already."

"That ancients were not very cautious." Rodney said. "They'd encountered no, or almost no, life in this galaxy when they came to it. Why would they be?"

"Well... it happens to be a galaxy far far away. I'd be careful."

"Remember Colonel. They built the stargates. They seeded life in this galaxy. I think they had reason to be arrogant."

John shrugged his shoulders as the crew of the jumper climbed out. "Let's follow them."

The ancient crew walked straight up to the hive ship. They all held ancient scanners. Only one of them carried a weapon, a strange pistol that John had never seen before. He glanced around in the immediate area. He couldn't help but feel cold, as if he knew something bad was going to happen.

While he could've guessed what would happen based on the facts about the first war with the wraith that he knew, he didn't know exactly what would happen. He guessed that it was only a matter of time before the wraith showed up. His hands found themselves clutching his P90 in a ready position.

"So who do you think made it?" The pilot asked Lana.

"Not sure. Though it looks like it was made for bipedal humanoid like aliens. The most amazing thing about it is that it uses some kind a super alloy for its hull. It's more advanced than the hull on our best ships."

"So it's more advanced then us?" The copilot said.

The fourth member of the crew walked right up to John. He was a dark skinned man with long brown hair. The area around him seemed to shimmer slightly. "Welcome to the past, Apprentice Sheppard."

"You can see us?" John asked.

"Yes. I knew you'd come. Something is about to happen, something big. My entire goal is to ensure that it happens as it's supposed to."

"How can you know that?" Rodney said, rambling again. "There are an infinite number of possible outcomes based on every decision made by every person in the universe at any one time."

"For me, this is the present. I can alter events that happen here, but only from knowledge I have in this time. I cannot do more than that. That is the hardest part of being an agent in the order. You can only change the present. The future is used only to see consequences of our actions long before they happen."

"Didn't the order try to fight the wraith?"

"Yes. That is what I am doing now. I cannot simply tell them there is a threat. They must discover it on there own. The first time that this war happened... Atlantis was destroyed."

"But Atlantis is perfectly fine." John replied.

"That is because of what I must do. You know this. What you learn here, remember. I won't be talking to you again." The area around the man stopped shimmering, he walked back over to his crew mates.

"I do not understand." Teyla said. "Why would you be able to see the past and the future, but not be able to manipulate them. How is it possible not to… even accidentally alter them."

"Colonel. They're going into the ship." Aiden said, pointing to the hatch the ancients were stepping into."

John motioned for everyone to follow the ancient. Once again he was inside a wraith hive ship. He couldn't say he liked the trend. This time, he knew for certain that it was the same ship he'd been in when they first got to the Pegasus galaxy. He could remember every detail exactly.

The ancients were walked down deep into the ship. They were moving in the opposite direction that John had taken. The ship's halls were completely devoid of all life. He hadn't seen a single wraith. He glanced back at Teyla. "Do you sense anything?"

She shook her head. "Either I cannot because we are in the past or all the wraith are sleeping."

John followed the ancients into a large room. It had a massive pulsating light coming from a central cylindrical power core. Lining the walls were wraith consoles and other devices. In one corner was a small device with a clear dome that glowed blue.

John turned to Rodney. "Any idea what any of this stuff is?"

"Not a clue. Although I'd guess this is some kind of engine room." Rodney pointed to the power core.

Lana walked over to the domed object. "What's this?" She reached out to scan it.

"It looks like..." The pilot trailed off. "I'm really not sure what it looks like."

"It's using some power and it's sending off some kind of signal."

"What kind of signal?"

"Like an automated message." Lana showed her scanner to the pilot. "It's in a language I've never seen before."

Rodney peered over Lana's shoulder. He then turned back to John. "It's wraith."

Lana reached out and touched the device. It looked like she was trying to see if the dome was removable. Instead, the glowed changed into a red glow. Then, a screech nearly deafened them all.

The pilot glanced at his life signs detector. It suddenly began to light up with dots. John knew exactly what this meant. This had been when the ancients had awoken the wraith. This was not a good place to be. He didn't want to repeat what had happened the first time he'd done this.

_A/N: Ahh hah! I did it again. I'm getting better at these cliffhangers._


	15. The Present

_A/N: Chapter 15 Beta'd by Angw and Trickster's Queen of War_

As soon as it had begun, it ended. The bright light consumed them and brought them back to the ruins. John didn't exactly feel great. He'd seen it twice now. The wraith had awoken, and they'd laid waste to the Pegasus galaxy. He suppressed the urge to swear.

The device was what stuck in his head. It had activated and woke the wraith. He wondered if it could be used to put them back to sleep. He turned to his team. "You guys saw the device that Lana touched... right?"

"Yes." Teyla said. "Was it possible it kept the wraith sleeping until it was disturbed?"

"I'd like to think so." Rodney said. "After all, before the ancients entered this galaxy it was pretty much devoid of life. My theory is that the wraith couldn't keep even one of them awake and feeding."

"So you're saying that the wraith waited until the system woke them up because they had culled everyone in the galaxy?" Aiden asked.

"Yes. That is the only reasonable explanation."

"We need to find that device. It could be the key to defeating the wraith."  
"How so?"

"We get them all sleeping, then do what the Genii wanted to do. We blow them all up at the same instant."

"Indeed." The old man said. "That would be a solution. That device you saw indeed can put the wraith to sleep. However, it must first be found."

"That could be a problem." John said. "The hive ship on their home world isn't there anymore. We did go there." John shuddered as he remembered the wraith bug that had attached itself to his neck. "Don't ask to hear the story."

"Now we come to the trial of the present. You have a conflict with a man named Ronon Dex. You must solve that."

"How, he nearly killed me."

"That is for you to decide, it will affect the future. When you come back, come back alone. I can offer no further guidance." The old man vanished.

John turned back to his team. "Let's go tell Weir everything that's happened."

"And that Ford's no longer crazy." Rodney added.

John laughed and started walking back to the gate. Teyla walked next to him. He noticed that she kept trying to say something. "What's bothering you Teyla?" He asked.

"It bothers me that the ancestors so carelessly released the wraith." Teyla reached for his hand. "It is unnerving."  
"I'll give you that." John grinned at her. "You'd think the people who built the stargate would've been a whole lot smarter than that. When you think of it, they were really a lot like us."

"That is a fair assessment." Teyla nodded. "How will you deal with Ronon?"

John shook his head. "Honestly... I don't know. I never thought he'd take it that far. I mean, I knew he had feelings for you..."

"I never spoke to him about us." Teyla dipped her head. "I just couldn't. Part of me wanted to protect Ronon, the other half wanted to tell him everything that he needed to get through his head." She smiled. "Ronon can be very thick headed at times."

John raised an eyebrow and continued to walk down the path. Once they reached the city, he dialed the gate and sent his IDC. He still wasn't sure how to deal with Ronon, but he knew violence wouldn't solve anything.

He emerged on the other side of the gate feeling apprehensive. The normal feeling of calm upon entering the gate room was shattered by the marines pointing weapons at Aiden. "Hold on!" John screamed. "He's not sick anymore!"

Elizabeth bounded down the stairs from the control room. "Aiden? Are you..."

"I'm fine." Aiden said. "Colonel Sheppard can explain it later."

"The marines will escort you to the infirmary. I want Beckett to check you over."

"Yes Ma'am," Aiden surrendered his wraith stunner to the marines and then left the gate room.

Elizabeth turned to John. "Debriefing in thirty minutes?"

John nodded. "Sure."

"You're dismissed."

XXX

John and Teyla stood alone on their balcony. He held in a gentle embrace, rocking slowly back and forth. She was so strong, yet so fragile. He didn't want to ask her what he was going to. He knew it would hurt. That was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

"I need you to come with me." John said after several minutes. "To talk to Ronon."

"I am not sure I can face him." Teyla admitted. "I nearly lost you to him." A tear fell from her eye.

He caught it. "I won't make you, but I think I need you there. I think we both have something we have to talk to him about."

Teyla nodded, admitting that she knew he was right. "I will go." She said at last. "John, do you have a family?"

John was glad for the change of topic. "Not really. No sisters or brothers. No one I really talk to. There's no one I have on Earth. Maybe that's why Atlantis is what I think of when someone says home."

"When your people finally do ask for you to return what will you do?"

"I think I'll stay here with you or... I guess you could come back with me. Either way, I'm not going unless you are."

She kissed him. "Thank you John."

He deepened the kiss before breaking it. "I married you Teyla. That's not something I would go back on." He glanced at his watch. "We'd better go see Elizabeth."

Teyla nodded, slipping out of his arms. "Then we should not keep her waiting."

They walked out of their room and down the hall. They walked hand in hand, enjoying each other's company. They entered the transporter and took it to the control tower. Once there they walked into the briefing room.

Rodney let out an exasperated sigh as they entered. "Get a room Kirk."

John raised an eyebrow then sat down. Teyla sat next to him. Elizabeth cleared her throat. "John, please explain how a visit to those ruins allowed you to find and cure Lieutenant Ford."

John glanced at Teyla and Rodney before launching into a detailed explanation of everything they'd done. He talked about how they had assaulted a hive ship and barely escaped and how they witnessed when the ancients woke up the wraith. He finished by talking all about the device he'd seen.

"Do you think this device could be the key to defeating the wraith?" Elizabeth asked.

"We'd have to get a better look at it to be sure." Rodney replied. "Which, may I remind you, is not likely to happen seeing as the device is on a hive ship that we have no clue about it's whereabouts."

"It's something." John said, casting a dangerous look at Rodney. "Certainly better than we are now."

"Rodney, I'd like you to see if the ancient database has anything about that in it."

"Right, nothing like sifting through endless amounts of data." Rodney replied sarcastically.

"Just do it Rodney." Elizabeth's voice was piercing.

John laughed as Rodney scuttled off from the briefing room. "You sure know how to make him do something."

She shook her head. "What else do you have to do for this old man?"

"Teyla and I are going to settle this problem with Ronon."

"What are you going to do?"

"That depends on his reaction." John shrugged his shoulders. "At the very least, I'll offer to send him back to his people that he found."

"Good. Dismissed." Elizabeth made a shooing motion.

XXX

John entered the cell room. Its single occupant paced back and forth. Teyla stood to his side, her hand entwined in his. As much as he hated Ronon for what he'd done, John couldn't blame him. For all he knew, that was acceptable Satedan.

In that cage Ronon looked like an animal. He said nothing, but paced back and forth, starring at John. John stepped right up to the cell. He glanced over at Teyla, her expression was composed, but he could see the turmoil. He released her hand.

"Ronon." He said after several minutes of silence. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Ronon replied, finally sitting on the far side of the cell.

"You know what I'm talking about." John struggled to keep his tone even.

"I followed the Athosian customs. I wanted Teyla as my own. You can't deny that."

"No, I guess I can't, but did you even think of Teyla during this?"

"Ronon." Teyla spoke at last. "I am sorry I never told you otherwise. That is my mistake."

"I claimed you." Ronon said grimly. "You knew that, or at least I thought you did. Apparently I was wrong."

"Tell me Ronon." John said, the venom evident in his voice. "Why did you think that simply claiming her would make the difference."

"Custom, tradition. It's how it is among Satedans. We claim our women. When we claim them, we vow to be true to them for the rest of our lives. Their return is to raise many children. Often a woman is chosen for her strength. Teyla is the strongest I've ever seen."

"On Earth we have a slightly different custom. On Earth, marriage is consensual. The guy has as much say as the girl. I thought I was losing Teyla to you."

Ronon laughed.

"So I told her how I felt. It wasn't easy. Last time I did it, I got a door slammed in my face. I found out that she felt the same way."

"Should've guessed. All the protectiveness Sheppard. You've wanted her for a long time."

"I'd be lying if I said it wasn't true."

"Ronon. I still wish to be your friend." Teyla's voice was very quiet.

"I'm not sure if that's possible." Ronon replied.

"And why is it not? Is that all you think of me?" Teyla's voice instantly became harsh.

"I have nothing but respect for you Teyla."

"Then why?"

"Because he's with you. I defeated him in single combat. By my right as victor, I should..."

"Ronon, this is why I love John. The first thing he said to me when he regained consciousness was that he was sorry he failed me. All he cared about was me. All I cared about was him. I gave up my Athosian heritage for him, because you defeated him, because you beat him into the ground."

"Look Ronon," John began, "I'll have Elizabeth send you to the remnants of your people. I'd ask you to stay, but I don't think you can."

"You're right about that Sheppard." Ronon replied, standing. "I'm sorry I can't be a better person Teyla. It's not in my nature."

Teyla turned away, John could see the pain mixed with anger on her face. He grabbed his radio. "Elizabeth, come in."  
"What is it John?" Elizabeth replied through the radio.

"I'm bringing Ronon to the gate room, have the gate dialed to the planet he and Teyla went to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." John opened the cell. "Time to go home Ronon."

XXX

Ronon stepped up to the gate. A marine gave Ronon back all his weapons. John stood at the top of the steps with Teyla at his side. Ronon looked back once, straight at Teyla. He waved and then stepped through the gate.

John took a deep breath as the gate shut down. He placed an arm around Teyla's shoulder. He led her out onto the balcony, where they had been married. The memory made him smile. Even Colonel Caldwell had approved. It hadn't been something John was expecting.

It was getting late by Atlantis time. He knew it was dinner time, but it was also Teyla time. It was Teyla time all the time. He simply watched the water, letting her think to herself. If she had anything to say, she'd say it in time.

The water was calm. The wind was little more than a gentle breeze, making Teyla's long hair move slightly in the wind. The lighting accented her already beautiful features. He felt himself fall in fantasy and stopped himself. He needed to be here for her, not daydreaming about her.

"Do you think he hates me?" Teyla asked.

"I don't think so." John replied honestly. "He may hate me, but not you."

Teyla allowed herself to smile. "I do not think he hates you. He still owes you for trusting him enough to help him."

"I hope he remembers that. He can be thickheaded sometimes, for his own advantage in combat." He smiled at the joke.

Teyla put her arms around his torso, pulling herself into his chest. "True. That is another thing I love about you."  
"What, my ability to joke or that it hurts when you hit me in the head?"

"Both."

John laughed and returned the embrace. He was happy, though he was still worried about his next trial, it would be soon.

_A/N: Satedan is what Gateworld calls Ronon's homeworld. Leave me some encouragement and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can._


	16. Future Perspective

_A/N: Chapter 16 Beta'd by Angw and Trickster's Queen of War_

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to both of my Beta readers, their support has been the thing that's kept this story coming. I couldn't do it without them._

John awoke to the sun streaming in from the balcony. It blinded him with its brilliant glare. He would have to talk to Teyla about moving the bed so that he could sleep in. He climbed out of the bed, being careful not to disturb Teyla's still form. He quickly took a shower.

By the time he stepped from the shower, Teyla was awake. "Good morning beautiful."

She smiled at the compliment and nodded. "Good morning handsome."

John laughed, then struck a dashing pose in his bath towel. "How's this?"

Teyla laughed. "Shall we spar before we go to the planet today?"

"Sure, we'll spar, but only I can go. The old man said for me to come alone." John paused. "Believe me, there's nothing more I want than for you to come with me, but I think we should do what he says for now."

"I agree, though I wish I was going with you."

"Hey, I agree with you." John threw his hands in the air in mock surrender. "But this is something I've got to do alone." He stepped aside to allow Teyla access to the shower.

He grabbed his sparring clothes and threw them on. While he was waiting for Teyla to finish in the shower he grabbed his laptop and added another journal entry for the most recent events. Everything from Aiden's return to Ronon's departure.

Teyla emerged from the shower also in a towel. John couldn't help but sneer at the thought. He tossed her sparring outfit to her. She retreated into the bathroom to get dressed. He closed the laptop and placed it on the desk in the corner of the room.

He grabbed his sparring pack and pulled out his bottle of water. He handed his empty bottle of water to her. She went to the bathroom and filled it with water from the sink and returned. He placed it in his pack.

"Shall we get breakfast?" He asked, looping his arm around hers.

She nodded and together they walked out of their quarters and down the hall. They took the long route, avoiding the transporter. It took them down deep into the city. Fortunately, John's ancient genes caused the empty parts of the city to light up as they walked through them.

The cafeteria was mostly empty. It was earlier than normal, but the cafeteria staff were already setting up. John grabbed a plate full of waffles and some orange juice and then sat down at his usual table overlooking the water. Teyla joined him.

They finished eating and walked back to their room, only to get their packs and head down to the gym. They, once again, took the long way. The city was slowly rising as they reached the gym. Fortunately the gym itself was empty.

John dumped his pack on the windowsill and withdrew his two sparring sticks. He twirled them briefly as he warmed up. He performed his usual warm up. He then joined Teyla in the middle of the room.

"Today I shall instruct you in the basics of the third tier of the Athosian combat arts." She twirled her sticks menacingly. "These techniques are very aggressive." She attacked.

John shifted immediately into a defensive stance and parried her wild attacks. He sidestepped as she mercilessly rained down blow after blow. "Take a break Teyla." He mocked as he shunted aside her left stick and elbowed her right hand.

"The point of the third tier is never to give your opponent a rest." She attacked again.

He smiled and spun defensively, parrying her rapid blows. "I'm guessing it's best countered with the second tier."

She continued her merciless assault. "No, it is best countered by itself. If you simply defend, you'll tire to the point in which your attacker can defeat you."

John raised an eyebrow before shifting his attacks into a very offensive attack. He wailed blow after blow, forcing Teyla back a step and into a pattern of constant defense. "Like this?" He asked.

"Indeed." Teyla grunted between gritted teeth.

He leaped backwards as her attacks responded. He avoided getting hit in the ribs by only a few centimeters. He blocked her next attack and then shunted her follow up attack back into her stomach. "Sorry." Teyla held up a hand to pause the combat. John lowered his sticks in response. "Are you alright?" He asked, coming to her side.

She smirked viciously and then wailed him in the stomach. He doubled over, grunting as he hit the ground. "Ow!" He said. "That was uncalled for."

Teyla smiled. "You let you guard down. I am your opponent, for now." She extended her hand.

He pulled her down on top of him. "And so did you." He kissed her. "That's what I love about you."

XXX

John stepped into the control room an hour later, in full mission gear. He had retrieved his sword from the armory and it was now resting on his belt. He was just about to dial the gate when Elizabeth approached him.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He replied nonchalantly. "Besides, when have I ever let you down." He dialed the gate for the planet.

"I'm just worried and so is Teyla."

"The old man said to come alone. I can do that." John became serious. "I'll be careful."

"That's all I can ask." She said as he bounded down the steps toward the gate. "Good Luck John."

John stepped through the gate. Once again, he was on the planet. He didn't need to carefully search for the path, he was already walking it unconsciously. He did feel lonely though. Every previous time, Teyla, Rodney, and Ford or Ronon would've been with him.

Something was nagging at the edge of his thoughts. The old man had pushed the confrontation with Ronon. John still wasn't sure it had been the smartest thing to do. Ronon had left on very uncertain terms. John was half expecting Ronon to ambush him on the way up to the ruins.

Fortunately, nothing of the sort happened. He reached the ruins and walked to the center altar. The old man appeared as usual. John crossed his arms across his chest. "Okay, so why did I have to come alone?"

"Because you are the last." The old man said. "Now you must come to the last trial."

"The future?" John raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. The knowledge of the future is always changing, every action you take causes it to change."

"Yeah, I know about that. It doesn't take a genius like Rodney to figure that out."

"No. Even the simplest decisions affect the future. Now prepare yourself, you will only see a brief glance into the future."

John felt like he was being squeezed into a small place as darkness consumed him. He opened his eyes to once again find himself on a wraith hive ship. He instantly raised his P90, alert and ready.

The old man placed a hand on his shoulder. "There is no need, we are invisible here."

John relaxed slightly. He realized that they were in the control room of the hive ship. "Why are there no wraith here?" He asked.

"Because they are sleeping. They will awaken momentarily."

"Why?"

"Because they will reach their destination."

"And where is that?"

The old man gestured for John to look out the front view port. "Look and see."

John walked to the front view port. He could see a beautiful world with blue oceans. He instantly recognized the view, it was Atlantis. The wraith were going to find them. "This is bad." He said.

John felt himself be squeezed once again. He opened his eyes to find himself on Atlantis, they were in the control room. Bodies were spread out everywhere, half of which had been fed on. He recognized Elizabeth's body in the control room. He hated the feeling of helplessness that accompanied him.

"What the hell happens?" He asked.

"Even with your great shield." The old man said. "The wraith will prevail. They will reach Earth."

John felt the squeezing feeling again and hated it. He knew the next image was going to be worse. He was in the gate room back at the SGC. He'd been in it twice. He could see soldiers dead on the floor or pinned against walls. At the base of the stargate, he spotted General O'Neill's body. "Shit." John closed his eyes, he couldn't take it anymore.

He opened them to see the last image he ever wanted to see. Teyla was laying on the ground. A massive wraith stood over her. John recognized it as the super wraith from the order of time base. He watched in horror as the wraith rammed his hand into her chest, feeding on her. He felt his heart be ripped from his body as he watched helplessly.

He opened his eyes to find himself back in the ruins. He forced himself to concentrate, maintaining his composure, but only barely. "What the hell?" He asked.

"The wraith win, or so this future shows." The old man seemed callous.

John suddenly felt apprehension build on his neck. Something was wrong with this. "How can you be so callous, the wraith are about to get Atlantis."

"Sooner than you think." The old man said, equally callous as before.

John drew his P90 and aimed it at the old man. "Who are you?"

The old man disappeared, and the super wraith stepped out from behind a pillar. On the wraith's belt was a sword similar to his own. The wraith laughed. "The old man... is little more than a mask." The super wraith smiled hideously. "Your weapon is quite useless I assure you." The wraith mocked.

John already knew this. He placed his P90 on the altar and drew his sword. "But I'm going to assume this hurts you." He extended the blade.

"Only if you can connect." The wraith laughed, drawing and extending his own sword.

"Why all the deception, why do this?"

"Partly curiosity. Partly to discover if Atlantis had survived its apparent destruction. We won't be fooled this time."

"We'll see about that." John said as he attacked.

The wraith blocked the attack and returned it with a nasty swing that left John staggering back from the force of the blow. "You're pathetic." The wraith laughed.

John breathed deep and remembered everything Teyla had taught him about the Athosian fighting arts, including the single stick arts. While he hadn't used it in awhile and Teyla didn't use it at all, he remembered one key thing. _The fight is over before it even begins._

John took a deep breath and gripped the sword with both hands. He then attacked with a flurry of attacks that drove the wraith back. He used the Athosian art of offense to its maximum potential. He rained blow after blow down upon the wraith.

The wraith continued to parry and block, stepping back with each blow. John shifted back into the art of defense as the wraith shunted aside John's last attack. John managed to avoid the wraith's kick by a tiny margin. He then spun and ducked to avoid the follow up strike.

John saw a dangerously loose pillar as he ducked around it, dodging a wild strike from the wraith. He shoved it with his back and felt it move. He shoved it a bit more and then ducked around to the other side. He was aware that the pillar was slowly falling. He had to hold the wraith there so it would crush him.

John used the first tier of the Athosian arts to hold the wraith in place and keep its attention on him. John ducked out of the way at the last second, barely missing the falling debris. The wraith tried to duck out of the way, but was a second too slow. The pillar crushed the wraith's foot.

John ignored the disgusting sound of smashed foot and leaped over the fallen pillar. He sliced the wraith's sword hand off with a single slice and then he rammed his sword through the wraith's head. He stepped back from his dead opponent. He retrieved his P90, which was miraculously unharmed.

He fired a few shots into the wraith's body, causing it to spasm. It was still after that. John was sure it was dead. He retracted the blade and placed it on his belt. He then began walking back down to the stargate.

His thoughts were in turmoil. The old man had been nothing more than a manipulative wraith. What he couldn't understand was why the wraith hadn't simply captured them. Why had he helped them rescue Aiden? He had so many questions, but he also knew one thing. The wraith were coming to Atlantis.

He was about halfway to the gate, lost in thought when Ronon jumped him. John could've swore. Things were just not going his way today. Ronon pointed his gun at John's head, the hand steady.

"Sheppard, we have to talk." Ronon's voice was dark.

"Yeah, I know." John stared right at Ronon. "If you're going to shoot me, just do it."

Ronon's hand wavered, then Ronon dropped his weapon. "No, I'm not here to shoot you."

"Then what are you here for?"

"Watching, waiting."

"So you saw..."  
"Yeah. I saw you kill that wraith."

"Ronon, I think we're going to need you."

"Why?"

"The wraith are coming to Atlantis. Teyla's worried that you hate her."

Ronon turned away. "I don't hate her."

"Then tell her man." John walked up next to him, looking up at the huge person. "I'm sorry I took her from you... but... well, there is no but. Teyla made her decision. We both have to respect that. Ronon, what really happened that soured your relationship with her?"  
"I abused her friendship. I used her to lure my commanding officer to his death."

John knew instantly why that had hurt Teyla. Teyla didn't like seeing her friendship abused. "You do realize she kept that from everyone."

"Yeah. She knew you'd have to discipline me."

"Ronon, I'll keep your secret. Just consider... coming back to Atlantis." He handed Ronon his radio. "We'll be waiting."

John left Ronon in the forest by himself. He wasn't sure what Ronon would do, but he needed to give Ronon the chance. He also needed to give Ronon the chance to smooth things over with Teyla. On top of that, he had to warn Atlantis about the impending wraith attack. He headed for home.


	17. They're Coming

_A/N: Chapter 17 Beta'd by Angw and Trickster's Queen of War._

John stepped through the gate with a renewed sense of direction, he knew what he had to do. The wraith were coming. He didn't know how or when, he just knew they needed to be ready. He was halfway to Elizabeth's office when Rodney and Zelenka shoved past him and he followed them in. "Let me guess, you've detected wraith ships coming our way."

"How could you possibly know that?" Rodney asked, astonished.

"I saw the future, shoved my sword through a wraith's head, specifically the one we encountered on the planet with the order of time outpost."

"What about the old man John?" Elizabeth asked. "Wasn't he trying to help you?"

"Yeah. The wraith implied he'd been in control the whole time. He said that the only reason he helped me was to discover the truth behind Atlantis, but I'm not so sure."

"You think it was a recent switch?" Rodney asked.

"Yeah, very recent. I think after we made our visit to that hive ship..."

"... the wraith found our location and took the old man." Rodney finished John's sentence.

"In all likelihood, the old man is dead and the wraith are coming."

"Yes, that's just what we were getting at." Zelenka pushed his glasses up. "We've detected at least forty hive ships on a direct course for Atlantis. They'll be here in 48 hours."

"Rodney, did you find anything about the wraith device we saw."

Rodney got a smug look on his face. "Actually I did. The device gives off a strong EM signature when it's inactive, a result of all that power being wasted. We could easily detect it with a jumper's sensors."

"So we fly in close, board it, and activate the device." John almost laughed at the complexity of that simple statement.

"You'd need one hell of a team to perform that mission Colonel." Colonel Caldwell stepped into Elizabeth's office. "I assume you were going to tell me eventually Doctor McKay."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Of course Colonel. It just so happens that Elizabeth is much closer to the control room."

"Do we have a plan B?"

"We use the drones." John said. "We've got a full arsenal of them. Should be enough to blow up a large amount of that fleet, if not the whole thing."

"I think we should still prepare for a possible evacuation." Elizabeth said. "We have no idea how many wraith ships are also on their way behind the main force. We've seen this tactic before. They won't be fooled by our supposed destruction."

"No." John admitted. "They won't. It's time to fight. I'll take a team to find which ship has the device in it."

"But you're needed here to run the chair!"

"Give someone the gene and get them ready. I have to go with the strike team. If I don't, they'll die."

"How can you possibly know that?" Rodney asked incredulous.

"It's part of watching the future happen. I saw the wraith pour through our open stargate and into Earth. I saw General O'Neill dead." John started to choke up. "Do I need to go on?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm the only one who can pilot a jumper through that fleet anyway."

"The Daedalus will have to stay under the shield." Caldwell said. "It won't stand a chance against that wraith fleet."

"Alright John." Elizabeth admitted, her voice sounded defeated. "I wish I didn't feel like I'm sending you off to your death again."

"You're not." John said, his voice low. "Once the device is on, we destroy every ship but that one. It should put the entire wraith fleet to sleep. At the very least, they'll break off their attack."

"Who are you taking with you?"  
"Teyla, Ford, I'm hoping Ronon will be back soon, Major Lauren and Cadman."

"That's it?" Rodney asked.

"A small force has a much better chance of success. Not to mention, we can't fit many more in the jumper."

Elizabeth looked at her watch. "I'll call your team to a briefing in a few hours. In the meantime, try to get some rest. Dismissed."

John left her office, knowing he'd just forced Elizabeth into something she didn't want to do. He glanced at the stargate nervously, he wondered if Ronon would return. He couldn't help but feel that Ronon would be needed if they were to succeed on this crazy mission.

XXX

He was halfway back to his quarters when he found himself stopping by the chair room. He wasn't sure why he'd come this way. He decided that he should talk to the city. He sat in the chair and instantly felt the city connect with him.

_Hello again, Colonel Sheppard. How did your trials go?_

"I think the old man was captured by the wraith. The super wraith… Eli… was using the old man to find out if Atlantis had survived. I think that only happened after I'd finished the first trial."

_I suppose it makes sense. The old man had survived by keeping himself hidden. He exposed himself by trying to train you, yet I know he succeeded in what he wanted to do._

"Which is what?"

_I am the last surviving legacy of the ancients. I pass this legacy on to you. The order of time will live on in you. I will always be here, but only you can use the past for knowledge and the future for foresight._

"How am I to do that?"

_In time you will discover how to actually witness the past. I believe the future is best left on its own._

"Yeah, I think so too. I need to ask a favor."

_What is it apprentice?_

"You know the wraith are coming. You know that I'm going to try and find, and activate the device that will put them all to sleep. I need you to control the drones."

_But this has never been done. I am not allowed to wield the drones._

"Then at least help whoever is trying use them. I'm going to be flying amongst the fleet. You'll be able to see my jumper and my target. I need you to help the drones fly true. Can I count on you?"

The city was silent for a moment. _Yes. I give you my word apprentice. I have slept for far too long. Atlantis has finally awakened from its million year old slumber and together, we'll finish the legacy the ancients wanted to be passed on._

"Thanks." John sat up. "Someday we're going to have to give you a name." He said this to no one in particular, but he knew the city heard him. He walked from the chair room and to his quarters.

He stepped silently into the room, spotting Teyla on the balcony. She was leaning heavily against the railing. He slid his arms around her from behind and rested his chin against the top of her head. "You okay?" He asked.

"I could feel the wraith as he attacked you." Teyla said quietly. "For several long minutes, I watched helplessly. I wanted to go to your side. I fear he will attack again."

"Don't worry, I think he's dead."

"No, he is not." Teyla said sternly. "You stopped him for a brief while, but he will not be killed so easily."

"He's contacting you telepathically?" John asked, concerned.

"He is trying." Teyla admitted. "I'm not sure how long I can hold him back. He is especially strong."

John squeezed her briefly. "I know you can beat him."

"I thank you for your confidence." Teyla nestled herself into his arms.

XXX

A few hours later John found himself standing at the head of the briefing room. He fidgeted uncomfortably, this was normally Elizabeth's spot. Behind him the display screen show the sensor image of the wraith hive ships.

Teyla and Aiden were on one side of the table. Major Lauren and Lieutenant Cadman were sitting on the other side. John leaned against the head of the table. He shook his head. "Our mission during the assault will be to find a device on one of the hive ships that has the ability to put the wraith into hibernation. We'll be flying a cloaked jumper into the..."

The stargate activated. John raced out of the briefing room and down into the control room. He glanced at the gate technician charged with watching for an IDC. There was none. He then turned to the other gate technician.

The technician was listening to someone on the other line of the radio. He turned to John. "We're receiving a radio transmission."

John took the technician's headset. "Give me that." He placed it over his head. "This is Colonel John Sheppard."

"Sheppard." John never would've thought he'd have been happier to hear Ronon's gruff voice. "Can I come through?"

John motioned for the technician to deactivate the shield. "Come on through Ronon, you're just in time."

"Time for what?" Ronon asked.

"The wraith are coming to Atlantis. We need you. Now come on through, the shield's down."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because you know Teyla would never forgive me if I did."

Ronon didn't reply but stepped through the gate a moment later.

John handed the headset back to the technician as the gate shut down. He then motioned for Ronon to follow him back into the briefing room. He assumed his former spot at the head of the room. Ronon sat in the center of the back of the briefing room.

"For Ronon's sake I'll reiterate everything that we all know." John said, looking everyone in the room in the eye. "The wraith are sending a massive fleet to deal with us, they'll be here in less than forty hours. We know of a device that will allow us to put them to sleep."

"How do we know this?" Ronon asked.

"Long story, just trust me."

Ronon nodded. "Alright, but after it's done, you're explaining to me."

"Rodney says that the jumper can detect the specific EM signature it gives off. We'll fly cloaked into the middle of the wraith fleet and find the ship with it. From there, we'll board the ship through the Dart bay and activate the device."

"What if it doesn't work?" Cadman asked.

"Then someone in the city unleashes the drones on the fleet. The city itself will be helping to aim the drones so it should be easy. We've got enough to wipe out this fleet. You five are coming with me to try and activate the device. Rodney's provided me with directions on how to activate it."

"This was in the ancient database, right?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah, or so Rodney says. Some of it's gotta be made up, some of it isn't. Teyla has instructions too. That's in case it requires some type of genetic code. Teyla's wraith DNA should allow her to use it if I can't."

"What kind of time frame are we looking at?" Major Lauren asked.

"We're boarding a hive ship. We're hoping most of the wraith will be in darts, but we're going to have to fight our way down to here." John hit the space bar on his laptop, changing the display to show a diagram of the wraith ship. "From the fighter bay, we head down this side passage." He ran his finger along a route displayed in red. "We then take this shaft down to the lowest level. There should be a stairwell of some kind. From there, it's a short walk to the room that should have the device in it."

He glanced around the table. They all understood the risk, but they also understood the benefits. He would've done the mission himself, if he knew he could have any hope of success. He knew he couldn't do this alone. He needed each and every one of the people in this room. They were the best.

XXX

At the edge of the system, fifty five wraith hive ships dropped out of hyperspace. They were followed by innumerable numbers of cruisers. The wraith fleet lumbered past the wreckage of the ancient defense cannon.

On the bridge of the largest hive ship, Eli stood alone. He had a score to settle. The wound on his head was mostly healed, but he would still bear the scars until long after his next feeding. He planned on feeding on all those John Sheppard cared about first, making him watch. Then he would finally feed on John Sheppard.

It was how it had been with the order of time; it was how it had been with the ancients on Atlantis; it was how it would be with the people on Atlantis now. The wraith had existed far longer than humans. They would not be defeated, the fleet lumbered slowly forward.

_A/N: Cliffhangers abound. Hope everyone's enjoying it, send me some encouragement, I'm fighting writer's block right now._


	18. The Calm Before the Storm

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Trickster's Queen of War since I know she's a major SHEYLA fan._

_A/N: Chapter 18 Beta'd by Angw and Trickster's Queen of War._

_A/N: This chapter is very different from the rest... just a warning._

_Lieutenant Laura Cadman, United States Marine Corps_

I'm not good with goodbyes. I think they hurt way too much, but I do them anyway. I step into the infirmary, Carson looks up from his desk. I know that he knows exactly why I'm here. I know it'll hurt him, but I can't leave without saying goodbye.

He crosses the space between us and engulfs me in a hug. "Don't say it love." He says, placing a finger to my lips.

"Carson, I have to." I plead in response.

"I know what you're doing. I know it's the best chance for everyone here. I just don't want to lose yah."

"Carson, these last few weeks have been something out of a dream." I can't meet his eyes. "I just wanted you to know that before... well if anything happens to me."

He forces me to look at him, a hand pushing my chin up. "Love, you do what you have to, but you come home when it's all said and done. Y'hear?"

"I promise Carson." I kiss him for what feels like the last time. It's time to get ready. With one last look at him, I step out of the infirmary.

I can't help but feel I'm leaving the best part of myself behind. Carson will be worried sick about me. I hate putting him through this. I hate the wraith for making me put him through this. Hopefully this will be the last time I've got to do anything like this.

_Ronon Dex_

I've gotten lucky recently. I happened to run into Sheppard on the planet and I came back to Atlantis just in time. For once in my life, I feel like I've got something worthwhile to fight for. This time it's not Teyla, at least not in that way. I'm fighting so we all have a future.

I'm standing near the entrance to the balcony adjacent to the control room. I can see Sheppard and Teyla together on the balcony, in each others arms. They're just standing there, holding each other. For my part, I'm just standing here too.

The more I think about it, the more I realize how wrong I was to interfere. I knew how Teyla felt about Sheppard. Sheppard may not always be as physically strong as I am, but he's the strongest leader I've ever met. He doesn't order us into situations unless he's coming too.

He's not like Kell. For too long I have compared Sheppard to Kell. I should've realized that I'd lost any hope for more with Teyla when I abused her friendship. The memory of her knife against my throat finally burns the way it should. I should've thought about her before I tried to force my way into her life.

Sheppard's won Teyla's heart and I believe he had won it a long time ago. Long before I ever came to Atlantis. It's only taken this long for them to admit that they have had these feelings for each other.

I know Teyla's been exiled from her people because of her feelings for Sheppard, but I know it's my fault. I interfered. I beat Sheppard down. If I'd just been a real friend, I would've been happy for her. It's taken me this long to swallow my pride.

I owe them both an apology. I take a deep breath and step out onto the balcony. Teyla instinctively backs away from Sheppard. Sheppard relaxes, letting her back away. That's another thing I couldn't have done. I wouldn't have been able to let go like that.

I glance nervously at them both. I expect anger. All I find is quiet acknowledgment from both of them. "I owe both of you an apology."

Sheppard nods, leaning against the rail. "Okay." That's all he says, one simple word.

I'm left for a bit of a shock. I stumble over what to say. "First off, Teyla... I can't apologize enough for abusing your friendship. That's something I don't deserve, yet you've given it back."

Teyla doesn't respond, but I can see something disappear in her eyes, maybe some sort of burden she's been carrying with her.

I'm not deserving of friends like this. I shift my feet uncomfortably. "Teyla, I apologize for interfering in what should've been you're decision. I finally feel terrible for ruining your connection to your people simply because I couldn't get over my jealousy of Sheppard."

I caught Sheppard raise an eyebrow and suppress a grin. Obviously he knew exactly what I was talking about. I'm suddenly left with all kinds of questions. Did Sheppard think he was losing her to me? Is that why he acted when he did? Why did Teyla tell him about her problems with her people? Why not me? Was it because of what I did?

I don't have time to answer my own questions. I turn to Sheppard. I'm not deserving of this man's forgiveness. Yet I know he's already forgiven me before I even say my apology. "Sheppard, I apologize for interfering in what must be the best thing that's ever happened to you. I apologize for beating you into the ground too. I can't ask for your forgiveness."

"But you know I've already given it." Sheppard meets my gaze. I suddenly realize why he accepted me. Sheppard doesn't see people from the Pegasus galaxy as different. He judges everyone equally. Maybe this is because of how he feels for Teyla or maybe it's just how he is. Either way I don't deserve it.

I'm overwhelmed. Both of them have forgiven me. Both of them are welcoming me back. I feel myself turning red and hastily get off the balcony. This is what I lost when I was on the run from the wraith. I lost the ability to forgive. For so long I lived with hate. I feel as if something has changed in me.

_Doctor Elizabeth Weir, Atlantis Expedition Commander_

Once upon a time I would've felt like I was sending a team to their deaths, but in reality I've sent them to save us all. It's something I've learned from being around John Sheppard. He has never left anyone behind, and I don't doubt he will now.

My first stop is Aiden's quarters. I thought he was lost. Thankfully John managed to bring him home. Home is Atlantis. It is to all of us. I knock on the door.

"Come in." Aiden replies.

I step in. Aiden is lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No mam." Aiden's old personality has resurfaced just as it was. The only reminder of what happened to him is his missing left eye and the scare that comes with it.

"I'm glad you're back with us Lieutenant. I wanted to wish you good luck."

"With John and Teyla leading it, we're in great shape." Aiden smiled. "So how are you dealing with the two of them being together."  
I was taken aback. "I don't think it's any of my business."

"Oh come on. Don't be a spoilsport. Personally, I say it's about time. They've had the hots for each other since the day they met."  
"On Athos?"

"Yeah. You should've seen Colonel Sheppard's reaction when he first saw her. It's like watching a teenage guy see the girl of his dreams."

"There was always something special about the two of them."  
"That's what makes seeing them together the best thing ever." Aiden paused, realizing that I was uncomfortable with the conversation. "Sorry mam. I've waited for too long to see this happen. It's really exciting."

I forced a smile. "Just be careful." I stood and left the room. My next stop was John and Teyla themselves.

I walked down the halls in a daze. There was a time when I thought I felt something for John. I realized that it wasn't what I thought. At the time, that was good. I thought I still had Simon back on Earth. I really didn't have Simon though.

I was happy for both of them. They were happy, and they really were a good couple. I should know, I performed the marriage. I stop in front of their quarters, it is still a bit odd to be stopping here for them. This room used to house an Athosian family.

I guess by all intents and purposes it does now too. Teyla is an Athosian, even if she's exiled from her family. I'm not sure if the two of them plan to have children, but I know the room was designed for it. I knock.

"Come in." John's voice responds.

I enter. John and Teyla are on the balcony. I step up to them. They're not even holding hands, they're just leaning against the railing. "I've been going around and wishing luck to everyone."

John raised an eyebrow and turned to face me. "Are you sure?"

I find myself smiling. "I've got to make sure you behave John."

Teyla grins mischievously. "Are you so worried about just John?"

Now I laugh. This is why they're such a great couple. "You're a perfect match for him Teyla. But I am serious about wishing you good luck."

"Thanks Elizabeth." John replied. Teyla nods. "We will be returning, and then we won't have to worry about the wraith anymore."

"Let's just hope we don't find anymore enemies after this."  
"There are the Genii." Teyla said.

"And who knows how many people I've gotten mad at us." John finished.

"One at a time John." I turn. "Make sure you're ready. They'll be here soon." I walked from the room. I hope I haven't sent them to their deaths.

_Teyla Emmagen Sheppard_

I know we have only a few more hours before we must prepare for the mission, yet I want every hour to last forever. It's just John and I, alone. We haven't said many words in this last hour. I've simply leaned against him the entire time.

He has one arm around my shoulder. Every once and awhile he gives it a brief squeeze. He's worried about me, I can see it in his eyes. Yet I also know that he knows, that I will not be left behind on this mission. He knows I am needed as much as he is.

These last few days have been truly troubling. I've gone from being the leader of my people and the eye of both Ronon and John's affection, to being caught between the two, to finally being once again close to both of them. It's different though, I'm married to John, Ronon finally respects that.

I'm truly grateful he decided to come back. I do not wish to lose Ronon as a friend. It was the hardest thing to watch him defeat John so mercilessly in the fight and try and claim me. It was humiliating. I felt betrayed again.

Yet I still didn't want to lose him as a friend. Atlantis needs him. So do I, and in truth I believe John does to. We've come to rely on him. It's a unique position to be in.

Elizabeth has been by to wish us luck, though I could see it directed at John. She cares for him, and maybe even loves him. She knows that she can't have him though. She'll always have her friendship and the mutual respect they share, and I believe that she truly treasures it.

At the edge of my thoughts, suppressed for now, I can feel the wraith calling for me. The love I feel from John helps me to find the strength to push it back, but it's growing stronger as the wraith get closer.

John squeezes my shoulder and pulls me into a gentle embrace, as if reading my thoughts. I am easily able to push the wraith back. I feel that I have the strength to carry on. I know I have the strength. I'm ready, and I know everyone else is too. Soon we'll be fighting on a wraith hive ship. Soon, we'll have a chance to end this war.

_A/N: I know it's short, but the next chapter or chapters should more than make up for it._


	19. The Final Seige

_A/N: And without further ado, the final chapter of Inner Demons. This chapter is long and very action packed, so I once again destroy my own genre selection. And once again, it's been Beta'd by both Andw and Trickster's Queen of War._

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Angw, my first Beta reader. She's been with me through this whole project and her continued support is much appreciated. On top of that she puts up with my antics about school and how long it's taken me to get this chapter up. Bah, enough of my rambling._

They met at the jumper. John carefully made sure they had everything. They had extra ammunition, extra guns, and enough C4 to blow up several hive ships. Major Lauren, Cadman, and Aiden had all taken the gene therapy hours earlier and were now holding life signs detectors.

Ronon looked grim, but ready. He'd taken a SPAS-15 semi-automatic shotgun from the armory in addition to his normal pistol and sword. Teyla was sitting in the front of the jumper alone. John walked up to her.

"You alright?" He asked.

She nodded, a worried look on her face. "He is getting stronger."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know you can hold him back Teyla. We need you." He paused. "I need you." He squeezed her hand then turned back to the rest of the team. "Everyone ready?"

They all nodded.

"Then let's go." He motioned for them to enter the jumper. John sat back down in the pilot's seat. Teyla was across from him. Ronon was behind her. Aiden sat behind John. Major Lauren and Cadman were both in the back. John raised the boarding ramp, then tapped his radio ear piece. "Elizabeth, we're ready to go."

"Good luck and god speed." Elizabeth replied. "We're all counting on you."

"See you when we've finished." John lifted the jumper up through the roof hatch and then shot into the sky. He cloaked the instant they left the atmosphere. The wraith fleet was just visible from high orbit.

The senor display screen came up. Teyla started the scan the fleet. John flew the ship swiftly closer. Before he knew it, they were right on top of the wraith fleet. He was shocked simply by the size of it. The forty hive ships hid the innumerable cruisers that escorted them. So far, they had appeared undetected.

He passed through the leading line of twelve hive ships and dived into the center of the formation. The ships in the center looked older, more worn. The ships on the outside seemed newer. He glanced at the sensor display just as it started to beep and highlighted one hive ship in red.

Teyla pointed to it. "That is the ship."

John angled the jumper towards its fighter bay.

"That ship's familiar." Ronon said. "It's from the planet with the super wraith."

"Means we don't have much time." John said, accelerating into the fighter bay.

On first glance, the fighter bay seemed small. It was anything but small. It stretched deep into the hive ship. Wraith darts were arranged in launch racks, sandwiched in like sardines. John hovered just above the deck as he searched for a landing spot.

He found a small alcove with no discernible purpose. He set the jumper down and powered down most of its systems. He grabbed the puddle jumpers remote as he led his team out.

They fanned out quickly. John, Teyla, and Ronon covered the left side of the jumper. Aiden, Cadman, and Major Lauren covered the right. They waited several minutes before moving from cover.

John pulled out his life signs detector and scanned the area. The display was lit up with red dots on the outer edges. He knew they had a tough fight ahead of them.

He led the team across the bay and into the corridor. The access panel to the side passage didn't respond to their presence. "Any ideas?" John asked.

"Looks sealed." Aiden replied. "My guess is we're going to have to find another way around."

"Do you know a way?" Ronon asked.

"I think so. There's a maintenance passage that should connect with that tunnel. Follow me."

John followed directly behind Aiden as the group headed down the main hallway. They had only reached the first intersection when John called for them to hold. He glanced at his life signs detector. At least thirty wraith were coming from either direction.

"Hide or fight?" He quickly asked.

"There is no place to hide." Teyla said. "We have no choice."  
Teyla crouched down in front of John, aiming towards the right passageway. Ronon aimed over John's shoulder. Cadman crouched down in front of Aiden and Major Lauren, who stood side by side aiming at the left passageway. They all held their breath.

The sound of footsteps gave them warning. John grabbed a grenade from his belt and got ready to throw it. As soon as he saw the first wraith he threw it. "Fire in the hole!" He then immediately joined Teyla and Ronon in laying down a wall of fire.

The grenade exploded, sending wraith bodies flying in all directions. For several seconds, all that could be heard was the sound of gunfire. John allowed himself to breath when the wraith stopped coming. He stepped out from behind Teyla and surveyed the damage.

The hallway was trashed. The grenade had broken what few lights had already been there. On top of that, they had to step over all the wraith bodies. He motioned for Aiden to take the lead again.

Aiden headed down the left passageway at a full run. Aiden stopped at a corner and glanced around. "It's supposed to be here." He said, feeling along the wall.

"What are you looking for?" John asked.

"There's a..." Aiden grabbed something and pulled. "... a release valve that allows us to head up into the maintenance tunnel."

The wall seemed to shimmer and disappear, revealing a passageway that hadn't been there before. It was without lights of any kind. John motioned forward. "Anyone got a bad feeling about this?" His question was rhetorical. No one responded.

Aiden led them down the dark passageway, stopping occasionally to think and remember. "My memories are hazy of this place." He said at the third intersection. "I was only here once."

John glanced at his life signs detector. "Just take it easy Ford. We're okay." His detector began to show lots of red dots coming down the passageway they were in. "Heads up!" He said.

John ducked around the corner into the intersection and leaned around the corner. Teyla crouched down in front of him, using her short size to her advantage. Ronon once again, assumed a position over John's shoulder. Aiden, Cadman, and Major Lauren took a similar position.

Major Lauren tossed a grenade as the first wraith came into view. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" He yelled just before the grenade exploded.

John closed his eyes for only a brief second, shielding himself from the blast. He then immediately opened fire, catching two wraith who were getting up from the explosion. There was another few seconds of constant fire, before silence prevailed again.

John turned to Aiden. "We can't keep doing this."

Aiden nodded. "I think I remember." Aiden motioned towards his side of the intersection. "This way."

XXX

Eli stood on the bridge. He could feel the telepathic signal from all his fellow wraith. He watched the display screen as it showed John Sheppard's team moving quickly through the maintenance tunnels. He hissed and turned.

_I will deal with Sheppard._ He sent a thought to his fellow wraith. _Take care of the rest of them._

Throughout the ship, the wraith began to move out. He opened his mind and sought out the one person he could feel on that team. As he walked, he sent jolts of pain.

XXX

John turned and caught Teyla as she staggered, clutching her head. John knew they couldn't stop. "Teyla, come on Teyla." He said, shifting her so she could lean against his shoulder. "We can't stop."

"It is the wraith." Teyla said, determination written across her brow. "He is trying to hurt me."

John glanced at his life signs detector. There were several wraith waiting for them ahead. He held up two fingers and pointed down the corridor.

Ronon and Aiden advanced side by side. Aiden opened the hatch into the side tunnel and ducked left. Ronon ducked right at the same time. There was a brief burst of gunfire then Aiden yelled. "Clear."

"Can you walk?" John asked Teyla.

She nodded. "I can."

He let her stand of her own accord and took the lead again. He led them down the long but deserted hallway until they reached the shaft. He glanced down it. The only visible path was a narrow sloping staircase that wrapped around the outside of the shaft. "Let's take this slow and easy." He said, glancing back at his team. "Ronon, bring up the rear."

Ronon nodded.

John carefully stepped out on the staircase and pressed his back against the wall. He then began to slowly walk down it. It was agonizingly slow. Fortunately, the wraith hadn't caught up with them yet.

It took them at least ten minutes to reach the bottom. John heard hissing from further down the hall towards the room that would have the device in it. He pressed his back to the wall and inched closer towards the room.

The room had changed. It didn't look anything like it had. It was now a large domed room. The main power core had been moved somewhere else. The device sat alone in the center.

Running along the upper level of the room were walkways. An innumerable number of wraith stood guard. He glanced back at his team. "They've been waiting for us."

"So it would seem." Teyla echoed.

"And the plan is?" Cadman prompted.

"I'll get the guards on the walkways." Ronon said, checking the charge on his pistol.

"We can't use frags." Aiden said. He pulled out a pair of flash bangs. "But I always carry these."

"Flash bangs?" Teyla asked.

"You bet." John replied. He took one of the grenades from Aiden. "Teyla on me. Ford, Lauren, Cadman, you guys hit the left side of the room. Ronon, take the guys on the walkway. Everyone ready?"  
They all nodded.

John and Aiden each threw the flash bangs to opposite side of the room. There was a loud bang, followed by a storm of gunfire as they entered the room. John and Teyla flanked along the right side of the room, working in almost telepathic synchronization. They worked their way around the room back to back.

Wraith were dropping rapidly. The sudden force of the elite group of soldiers were decimating their numbers. John finished his circle of the room and aimed up. He saw two wraith fall from the walkway as Ronon picked them off. He added his shots to the mix.

Stunner shots flew randomly. The wraith weren't managing to work together. Instead, they were being attack from three sides at once. John picked off the last wraith with a burst that sent the wraith flying.

John clipped his P90 onto his jacket and pulled out the instructions Rodney had given him on how to activate the device. He removed the side panel and pulled the middle crystal. He then swapped the top crystal with the middle crystal and pushed the top crystal into the middle slot. He held his breath as he placed his hand on the device.

The device began to make a high pitched squeal that quickly subsided. John glanced around, the ship seemed to darken. It was similar to putting his laptop into stand by mode. He glanced down at his life signs detector. All the red dots were slowly disappearing. All except one.

He glanced at Teyla. "He's coming, isn't he?"  
Teyla nodded. "He isn't affected by the device."

"But the other wraith are all in hibernation, right?" Cadman quickly.

"I cannot feel them anymore."

A stunner shot knocked Cadman over. Then a second shot almost immediately knocked Major Lauren over. John whirled to see Eli stepping down into the room. He fired again and knocked Aiden down. John, Teyla, and Ronon all had the same reaction, they fired.

Ronon twisted and spun to avoid the shots being directed at him, all the while sending a steady stream of shotgun rounds into Eli. Teyla and John both emptied their clips into Eli.

John eventually decided that he'd had enough. He dropped his P90 and drew his sword. He extended the blade. Eli turned and drew his own sword. Ronon caught on and drew his sword as well.

"Stay back." John said to Teyla.

Teyla drew her knife and stepped up to his side. "I shall not let you fight alone."

John realized he didn't have time to argue. He shifted his sword into a ready position, holding both hands on it. He slowly began to circle Eli. "How's the head?" He mocked.

"You cannot hope to defeat me." Eli responded, twirling his sword. "I am a master of your order. I defeated the last master."

"Thought it was a recent switch."  
"He was most, delicious." Eli gave John a twisted smile. "And once I defeat you. I'll feed on everyone you care about. I'll make you watch as each and everyone of them becomes my latest appetizer."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises." John launched himself forward and attacked in a flurry of attacks that drove Eli back.

Ronon dived into the attack and tried to land a double handed blow to Eli's head. The wraith dived out of the way. Teyla tried to kick and slash him but had to leap out of the way of Eli's sword.

John lunged and locked his blade with Eli's. Eli broke the contact and ducked away as both Ronon and Teyla converged. John, Teyla, and Ronon all took up positions around the wraith, forming a small circle. Ronon faked and John lunged. Eli twisted his body out of the way leaped over Teyla's head.

Teyla was halfway turned around when she staggered. Eli rammed his sword into Teyla's chest. John felt his heart turn black as the sword pushed through her back. Eli quickly withdrew it and turned towards John and Ronon.

John could feel nothing but pain. He sparred one glance at Teyla. She was motionless. All this time, he'd always thought they were invincible. But Teyla was dead. He could see it. A blackness seemed to grow deep within him, threatening to choke off the last vestiges of his sanity.

Ronon was slowly circling around Eli. "First I'm going to cut off your hands, then I'm going to cut off your feet. After that, I'll cut out your guts while you're helpless to do anything but watch."

John didn't feel he had the strength to continue. The blackness seemed to wither. He could feel something in his heart. The only way to remember Teyla would be to honor her loss. He raised his sword and charged.

Eli tried to duck away but found himself trapped in between both John and Ronon. Both men attacked mercilessly. John spun and kicked Eli in the face. This knocked Eli back and into Ronon's sword. Ronon shoved Eli forward and John took Eli's head off with a single decapitating stroke.

"You should have let me cut out his guts." Ronon said.

"Be my guest." John said bitterly. The pain of Teyla's loss pounding within him. John sat down on his knees in front her. He rolled her onto her back. He could clearly see the wound that had pierced her heart. He felt the first tear crawl down his face.

The adrenaline of battle had worn off. Nothing could hide the pain. He placed a hand on her wound. He cuddled her limp body as he sobbed helplessly. All he wanted was for her to live. He wasn't sure he could live without her.

Suddenly, her whole body spasmed and she breathed in sharply. He looked down and saw, to his own amazement, the wound closing under his hand. He looked down at her and held her.

Once the wound fully closed, her eyes fluttered open. "John?" She said quietly.

John was shocked, he didn't have any clue what had just happened. "I thought you were dead." He managed to croaked.

"The last thing I remember is feeling the wraith's sword pass through me."

"I don't care." He said, kissing her. "I'm just so glad you're alive."

"The healing power of the ancestors." Teyla said, eyes wide. "John, you possess the healing power of the ancients."

"What?"

"It is rumored that the ancients could heal fatal wound with little more than their spirits."

John didn't know how to respond to that, he simply held her in his arms. He had wanted nothing more than for her to live. He released her. He looked over at Ronon. "Ronon!"

Ronon walked over, his eyes wide and his hands shaking. "Teyla, you're alive." Ronon scooped Teyla into a fierce embrace. "I'm glad you're safe." Ronon released her and turned to John. "What should we do about that wraith?"

"Throw him out an airlock or something." John said. He activated his radio. "Atlantis, this is Sheppard."  
"John?" Elizabeth's startled voice asked.

"What other Sheppard's do you know?"

"I take it you've succeeded."

"Yeah. How's Atlantis?"  
"According to Doctor Beckett it's eager to demolish the rest of the wraith fleet."

"Make sure it knows which ship to leave intact."

"Come on home John. You and your team are heroes."  
"We'll be home as soon as we stick one really troublesome wraith out the airlock."

The old man appeared, as if out of thin air. "You John Sheppard, are truly an amazing person."

"I thought you were dead!" John replied.

"In that sense, I've been dead for a long time. I ascended a long time ago."

"So why not teach me the final trial? Why let Eli think he killed you?"

"That was the final trial. You have surpassed every other apprentice I've ever trained. I hope that you'll pass on what you've learned."

"Where are you going?"

"To join the others. Soon, we'll have to fight a great war. Your journey, John Sheppard, has just begun." The old man seemed to vanish and a bright white light replaced him. John smiled. He'd seen this before. The bright white light vanished only seconds later.

"The last of the ancestors." Teyla said.

"I don't think we've seen the last of them." John replied. He placed an arm around her shoulder. "Let's go home."

XXX

Atlantis at night was a beautiful place. All of the Athosians from the mainland had come for a celebration. Teyla maintained a respectful distance from them, standing alone with John on the balcony. They both had a cup of Athosian ale, but they hadn't drank any.

Halling walked over. He dipped his head in greeting. "Teyla, I must apologize for what you've endured from us."  
Teyla chose not to answer, or even acknowledge his presence.

John turned around and looking Halling in the eye. "So what really brings you here?"

Halling was clearly uncomfortable that Teyla wasn't speaking to him, but he chose to continued. "After both you and Teyla left the village, I spoke for a long time with Jarlin about the future of the Athosian people. We were leaderless for the first time in many generations."

"The point being?" John said. "I really don't think Teyla wants to here a reason why you exiled her."

"I told Jarlin that what she did was wrong. Colonel Sheppard, you have shown your devotion to Teyla many times before them. She decided to reverse her decision. She announced to the village this morning that Teyla Emmagen was welcome back with her people."

Teyla turned around. "I am no longer Teyla Emmagen. I am Teyla Emmagen Sheppard."

"I believe that this means one thing."

"That being?" John asked with a trace of sarcasm.

"That you are both the leaders of our people." Halling turned, then he bellowed in a loud voice. "Let it be known that today, the Athosian people welcome another member to our family... John Sheppard."

The Athosians in the party all cheered. Even the expedition members cheered in loud voices. Elizabeth pushed her way through the crowd. She stopped in front of John and Teyla. "I heard Ronon threatening to kill anyone who objected as I came over."

"The Athosians have a tradition." Halling stated. "That during a celebration like this... well, there must be dancing."

John raised an eyebrow as a small group of Athosians began playing a gentle tune on their homemade instruments.

Halling extended an arm to Elizabeth. "Doctor Weir, shall we."  
Elizabeth turned bright red. "I'd love too." She took his arm and they began to dance.

John laughed historically. He glanced around the crowd and saw Rodney dancing with Katie Brown. He saw Carson and Cadman in each other's arms. He saw Aiden showing Ronon how to dance. He saw Major Lauren with a brown haired Athosian woman. He turned to Teyla. "Shall we?"

Teyla smiled. "I thought you would never ask."

The celebration continued long into the night. It was a celebration worth remembering, the destruction of the wraith.

_A/N: Well, there it is. All nineteen chapters finished and edited. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I'm thinking about a sequel, maybe dealing with the Ori's influence on this galaxy, but I'm not sure. Either way, you can expect many more Stargate Atlantis stories from me._

_A/N: One last request, tell me what you like about this story. This is the closest I've ever gotten to novel length so I'd really like to know what you think._

"_Conversion" was great, though I still think MGM and SciFi could learn a thing our two from us._

_Until next time,_

_Cpt. Ritter_


	20. The Sequel

Inner Demons is but the first of a trilogy of stories telling the tales of the ancients and their rebirth. The next story is an SG-1 fic and as such, it's in the SG-1 category, it's called _A Prophecy_. If you liked Inner Demons, I'm sure you'll like _A Prophecy._

I just thought I should add this so that you'd all know about it.

Enjoy

-Cpt.Ritter


End file.
